A Beautiful Gift
by mattlukejess
Summary: A gift can be for one or many, but Christian's gift was meant for just two. Fate had other plans though when his gift was given to someone else, changing all their lives forever. As always no cheating and HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story. I have been working on putting another story together, but this little plot bunny would not stop bouncing around in my head, so I have put that to one side while I write this one or at least until Too Much is finished.**

 **E L James owns everything fifty. I just like to put them through the ringer and play around with their lives.**

 **As always, this story is Un-betered, so all mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

"Mr Grey your brother is on the line," Andrea said, through the intercom.

"Put him through please."

I turned my chair around, looking to the city outside of the window. The light was starting to fade, just like my brother's voice when he spoke, as I struggled to hear him.

"What was that Elliot," I asked.

"It didn't work Christian."

"Shit, I'm sorry Elliot."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Christian. It just wasn't meant to be."

"We can try again," I told him quietly, not really sure I wanted to go through this again as every time the results came back negative, it was like I was losing a little piece of my brother.

From a young age, we knew that Elliot would have problems becoming a father and he was upfront with Kate when they met. She was all talk at the time that it didn't matter but then seeing all her friends becoming pregnant around her, her tune started to change.

My brother and I were adopted as children, my sister Mia too. We're close, incredibly so, and I would do anything for them.

Kate and Elliot discussed fostering and adoption, but Kate wanted to try something that would help her carry her own child and that was where I came in. IVF was mentioned but they needed a donor.

Elliot asked, well it was more Kate who asked if I would be that donor. They wanted someone they knew, someone who they knew didn't have any medical problems which may pass down to the child. When they turned to me and with not wanting any children of my own, I agreed.

"I don't know if I want to try again," Elliot said, bringing me from my thoughts.

"What!"

"Every time we fail, and Kate gets her period, she piles on the misery. I think the whole street heard her cries this morning. I try to comfort her, but she pushes me away as if I have no part in this, and I suppose I don't."

"Elliot."

"It's fine Christian. I just wish the one person who should be in this with me, didn't make me feel like an outsider. I know you're the donor but I'm her husband who will be the baby's dad, not some random guy she gets pregnant by. I know she's hurting but I am too."

"Where are you," I asked him.

"Just leaving the office. I haven't gotten any work done today, it's been a waste of time."

"Meet me at The Bridge."

"Fine" he sighed. "I think Kate has gone home to her parents for the evening, to tell them what a disappointment I am. I could do with a break and a few beers or ten."

I ended my call with Elliot, forcing myself not to call Kate. I know things are not working out for them, but she doesn't have to be such a bitch.

"Andrea, I'm leaving for the day," I told her, leaving my office. I had already informed Taylor, so he was waiting for me to leave.

"Where to sir," he asked when we were in the car.

"The Bridge. We might need to arrange for someone to take Elliot's car home, depending on how the night goes."

"I will have someone collect it," he told me, getting on his phone. Taylor knows nights out with my brother usually end up with neither of us being in any fit state to drive. They do lately anyway.

We were soon on our way to meet Elliot and I hoped that he was ok. The drive normally took about twenty minutes, but it was close to forty when we pulled up, having been stuck in evening traffic.

The Bridge was a sports bar, a place where Elliot and I come often for a beer and to watch whatever game they're showing. Mostly we choose here because it's the last place Kate would ever come again.

"Beer and I think another one for him," I said, seeing my brother's nearly empty glass.

"Coming up" Ben, our bartender said, as Elliot turned to me.

"What do you want Elliot," I asked him.

"Nachos, some dip."

"I meant what do you really want," I asked him again, smiling when a bowl of nachos appeared with our beers.

"What do I really want," he asked himself, picking both of his beers up, as I grabbed my own and the nachos, before making our way over to a table. "Do you know what Christian, I don't even know any more….I want to make my wife happy, I suppose have a family as well but all I do is give when Kate takes. We started as a team, but I always thought there was no I in team. I, is all I hear from Kate now. I am upset about this, I am angry about that. I knew she was a pampered princess when I met her, got anything she wanted from daddy. This is one thing she wants now that she can't have, one thing all of daddy's money can't buy her. I know it sounds selfish when I'm the reason she can't have what she wants but what about me. Shit, you don't need to hear this."

"I do, I really do bro. You're hurting, and I know if it was the other way around, you would do anything for me."

"I want to be a father but that doesn't necessarily mean my wife has to be pregnant for us to have a child. Look at us Christian, where would we be now if mum and dad felt like that."

"I know where I would be," I said, taking a long sip of my drink. In a box near my dead birth mother no doubt.

"We can have a family. We went through all the paperwork to adopt until she changed her mind. That is still an option, one we don't have to go through all this heartbreak for."

I could see how upset my brother was, but I think a lot of it was to do with Kate's attitude towards him, more than the fact he can't help her conceive.

We continued to drink as we watched the game on the large screen. Elliot's phone did ring but he ignored it before putting it on silent when it rang again.

"I need a night off" he grumbled, knocking the shots back he had just ordered.

"We're both having a night off, from babies and women," I told him.

"You need to get yourself a nice woman Christian, you work too hard."

"It would be nice, especially if a woman can see past my bank balance, to the real me. Not happened yet though" I told him.

"You're not still having trouble with Leila are you," he asked, as I gripped his arm when he nearly slid from his stool.

"No, a restraining order and threats of being sent to prison for stalking got rid of her," I said, laughing when I missed Elliot's arm this time and he ended up on his arse.

"Do I need to cut you off" Ben shouted across the room, amusement in his voice.

"Him, not me, he's pissed," Elliot said, pointing to me.

"Said the man who's on the floor."

"I was going for a piss and the floors slippy," he said, climbing up the stool as if he was a toddler holding onto furniture.

"Piss on my floor and I will ban you for life" Ryan The Bridge's owner said, coming from the back to clear some tables.

"You can't do that. This place is our only sanctuary from babies and bitches" Elliot said as he finally made it to the bathroom.

"Not sure who the baby is but I sure know the bitch," Ryan said.

Once, Kate had been in here and she had certainly left an impression.

We left the bar just after eleven, neither of us really able to stand. Despite the sore heads, we will have in the morning and no doubt the dry mouths, it was nice to see Elliot finally relax. Well, he did until we arrived at his home and said bitch was stood on the doorstep looking far from impressed.

"I would ask where you have been, but I won't bother" she spat as I helped my brother into their house, putting him down on the couch. "When I call, there is usually a reason, so it would be nice if you could answer. I was going to call Christian" she said, berating her husband.

"I would've ignored you too," I told her, taking a seat by my brother, so she couldn't.

"God look at you."

"Kate do us all a favour. Shut up and stop being a bitch."

My words stopped her in her tracks as her complaining was usually reserved for when they were alone. No wonder Elliot needed to escape

"Elliot, baby open your eyes," Kate said, finally calming down and perched herself on the edge of the coffee table in front of me.

"I'm tired Kate, really tired," he told her, and I could hear the emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I need to tell you something and then you can sleep. Dr Greene's office called, they want us all to go in tomorrow about the latest test they did. I'm bleeding but it's not as bad as it has in the past. Maybe a little bleeding is normal, the egg implanting or something and I'm really pregnant. We didn't get the results because I started to bleed."

"I told you to wait for the results, but you said you knew."

"I was wrong," she said.

I nearly choked on my saliva at Kate admitting that just once, there was a chance she was wrong.

"Do you need to be here?" she asked me as if I had no part in this at all.

"No, I don't need to be, but I am. Elliot's not just physically tired, he's mentally exhausted from all the shit you put on his shoulders. You knew what you were getting into when you married him, so deal with it."

"Deal with it," she said, shock filling her face at my words. Elliot had passed out on the couch now, so she squared up to me. "I want a child."

"There is that I again. Elliot has spoken a lot about I tonight and none of it's about him. You're destroying my brother and you can't even see it. He would love nothing more in the world, than for you to have the child that you both want, but it's not happened."

"It might have," she said, her lip quivering now.

"If it has, then I'm happy for you. Either way, you need to look past you and to that man there before you lose him once and for all."

With that, I got up and left.

…

I hadn't slept very well, worrying more about my brother than any meeting we had to go through today. They had been through this before, come in to get the test results and be told, maybe next time. Never had I been asked to attend before though.

Getting out of the car, I made my way inside the building, not wanting to be seen loitering outside of a fertility clinic. I didn't have to wait long before Kate and Elliot arrived.

Elliot looked like I felt, hung over and in need of a bed. Kate though was all dressed up, make up perfect and not a hair out of place. A far cry from the woman I had seen last night. They gave Kate's name in before being told to take a seat.

"Should we be sat in here?" Kate said, looking to the other people in the room, none who were paying any attention to us.

"Why wouldn't we be."

"When we have come in here before, we have always been quickly moved into a room, not told to take a seat. Do you really want it getting out that Christian Grey was spotted in a fertility clinic?"

"At this moment in time Kate, I couldn't care less. Are you sure I'm needed here" I asked, still wondering why I had been asked to attend too? My job had been done months ago when my sample was handed over.

"Yes, they said your name too. Maybe they have used all the sample and want more" she laughed, although I saw no amusement in her comment.

I turned my head when I heard a child's laughter, seeing a man following his toddling son. He was here with a woman who was smiling at them both. She appeared by the way she touched her stomach, to be pregnant again or at least hoping she was. Kate was whispering to Elliot that, that could be them in nine months but from the look on his face, he just wanted her to shut up.

"Dr Greene won't be long" the receptionist called out to us before the main door opened.

It wasn't a family or a couple that came in this time, but a woman about Kate's age, who seemed to be on her own. She walked past us towards the desk, quietly giving her name.

There was something about her. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't look away. When she turned around to take a seat across the room from us, my breath faulted for a second as she smiled at the little boy.

"Not the place you come to find a date Christian" Kate said, loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear.

The woman across from us, obviously embarrassed by Kate's comment, looked anywhere but over here.

"Kate if you don't shut up, I'm leaving. You're embarrassing me and you're embarrassing yourself" I told her as she finally quietened.

"Mr Grey, Mr and Mrs Grey, do you want to follow me," Dr Greene said, coming from her office.

Instead of leading us back to her office, she led us into a conference room where we all took a seat at a large table.

"I will just be a moment," she said, disappearing from the room.

I thought Dr Greene had gone to get Kate's notes or something, but she came back in, followed by the young woman. I looked to Elliot, wondering why a stranger would be in the room, especially when discussing such private things.

"Dr Greene" Kate enquired but quietened when a man entered also.

This was all getting beyond a joke and I don't think I was the only one who was starting to wonder what the fuck was going on.

"This is Mr Shaw, he's a medical lawyer."

"Why do we need a lawyer," the woman asked. "Why are we all here."

She had asked the question we all wanted to know, as we turned to the doctor for answers.

"There has been a terrible mistake, a mix-up that was recently detected by the lab."

"What type of mix-up," Kate asked.

"On January eighteenth, you came in to have your eggs collected, as well as a semen sample was given," she told Kate. "The day the lab started your procedure, was the same day we started yours," she said, turning to the woman. "We're unsure at this stage of how it happened but the samples collected from you Mrs Grey were switched."

"Switched," Kate said, looking to everyone around the room before her eyes settled on this woman. "You implanted my eggs into her" she spat as if this was a dog, not a woman she was talking about. A woman who looked like she was about to pass out.

"No, it was only the donor's semen that was switched. The correct embryos were returned to you, but the semen they had been fertilised with, was from an anonymous donor. Mr Grey's was..."

Her words were cut off when Kate laughed as if anything about this was funny.

"It's a good job it failed then," Kate said, continuing to laugh but it was the gasp from across the room that stopped everyone in their tracks.

We all turned to the woman, seeing her hands placed protectively over her stomach. She wasn't the only one who felt sick now especially when Kate started shouting.

"NO no no, it's not fair."

"Kate calm down," Elliot told her, but she ignored him continuing her tirade.

"Just because you can't get a man, you have to resort to a designer baby when others struggle to conceive."

"ENOUGH" Dr Greene shouted but the woman had had enough, vomiting into her hands before rushing from the room.

"It's not fair… I want that baby" Kate said, before breaking down in tears.

"I know you're angry and I know sorry will not make anything better but taking your anger out on an innocent woman is the last thing you should be doing. She doesn't know your story, just like you don't know hers."

"Where did she go," I asked, walking towards the door.

Dr Greene stopped me, getting in my way.

"I will get someone to check on her and bring her back in. Please wait in here" she said before leaving the room.

Dr Greene was back within minutes, all the while the lawyer started sprouting shit. About suing the company and what would happen if we did. I ignored him though, numb as I thought about what had just happened

A woman was pregnant with my child. A woman who I didn't even know.

This was one complete cock- up. When I envisaged helping my brother out, this was the last thing on my mind, but reality had just hit us all in the face. A child was conceived but one, none of us had any right to see. That's what this man was saying anyway, facts I would be checking with my own lawyer.

The door opened about five minutes later, but it wasn't the woman coming back in, it was a sullen looking nurse.

"Mavis, where is she," Dr Greene asked. "If she's too upset, I can go and see her."

Mavis was shaking her head before she even spoke.

"I'm sorry Dr Greene, we've checked everywhere. She's gone."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I do give myself a headache sometimes when I start researching things. I tried to find out if there were any instances like this happening, so I could find out from a law point of view how it would be approached with regards to if Christian had any parental rights. I found out about plenty of IVF mix-ups between couples which was shocking enough, but nothing like this.**

 **Christian was the donor, so he signed his rights away to any child of Elliot and Kate's, but it didn't happen like that.**

 **For now, I'm going with him having no rights to the child no matter who the mother is. I'm not sure if that would happen in real life but as this is fiction, I think I can get away with it.**

 **That will all change when he meets the mother of his child, although he has to find her first.**

 **This Kate has to be the worst I have written about and I don't see her redeeming herself anytime soon, if ever.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I went back and changed a little of chapter one where Dr Greene is explaining about the mix-up. Originally it sounded like Ana was there to have her eggs taken as well but as you will see in this chapter, that is not the case.**

APOV

 _I want that baby, I want that baby, I want that baby_

I cried out, sitting quickly up in bed as the same nightmare ran over and over in my head. I was covered in sweat at the moment, but it couldn't disguise the tears that fell.

I had run out of that room, covered in vomit as I made my way towards the nearest bathroom to clean myself up. I couldn't go back in there, so I called José to come and pick me up and take me to the airport earlier than planned.

Climbing out of bed, I used the bathroom before perching on the window seat. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore, see the porch lights that were lit along the beach. Everything was calm out there compared to the turmoil I felt inside.

I was coming here anyway, coming to Florida to spend a bit of time with my mum but after that day, I had been here longer than I had originally planned.

Hearing a knock on the door, I called out for them to come in, only to see my mum pop her head in moments later.

"Are you alright sweetheart," she asked, coming further into the room.

"I'm fine mum, just another nightmare."

"I wish I could make them go away Ana, all the stress too. You need to keep your blood pressure down or Dr Neil will have you back in the hospital again."

"I think I've spent enough time in the hospital, been a pin cushion long enough mum," I said, smiling as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"They can't take your baby away from you Ana, they have no rights."

"I know, it's just…. I never thought I would have the chance to be a mum. It's supposed to be a happy time and now."

"I know Ana."

I had been through so much to get to this point, spent my life going through test after test. The tests at the clinic I didn't mind, if it got me what I wanted in the end, my baby.

Being diagnosed with cancer when I was ten was a blow to all of my family. Going from being the vibrant happy child to collapsing in the schoolyard shocked everyone. I had so many tests done, spent what felt like years at that point in the hospital and that is where a decision was made to remove my eggs. Freeze them for the future, a future at that point I didn't even know I would have.

Being in that hospital did give me something special though, it gave me my dad.

Ray Steele had been a regular visitor to the hospital where I was, visiting his nephew. He made it his mission to make Thomas smile and in turn me when I had the rare chance to leave my room. When my hair all fell out and my mum shaved all of hers off too, he said we were both beautiful which made my mum smile. It was the first time since she had kissed me goodbye when I was last on my way to school. I didn't realise at the time that something was going on with my mum and Ray, that he was comforting her when she cried as I slept. I slept a lot in those days, not having the energy to do much else. Mum was always there though, she never left my side.

My parents may have drifted apart, even got divorced but Ray Steele would always be my dad.

"What are you thinking about," mum asked, bringing me from my thoughts as she sat on the other end of the window seat.

"Hospitals and dad," I said smiling.

"Have you spoken to him?" she asked.

"Yes, he was ready to go and knock the doors down of the clinic and demand answers. He wants the name of these people if only to tell them to stay away."

"That's your dad for you" she smiled.

"You too."

"Anyone tries to get access to my grandchild and I will be in front of Ray."

"I just want them all to stay away," I said, brushing a tear from my cheek.

"They will honey, they have no choice. Try and get some sleep and then you will be awake when you want to write, not nodding off at your keyboard."

I smiled, looking over to the papers on the desk, the makings of my latest book.

Getting off the window seat, I got back into bed. Mum sat beside me, running her fingers through my hair as I closed my eyes. I remember her doing this when I didn't have any hair, her words and movements sending me off into a dreamless sleep, just like she was doing now.

If I could describe my mum, describe what she means to me, it would be everything. She was mum and dad in those early years before she met Ray after my dad died when I was a day old. Yes, she married again when I was four, but we don't speak about that man, he was not nice. Mum put me before everyone like a parent should. Just like I will with my little one.

…

"Tea," Bob asked, coming out onto the deck.

"Please Bob," I said, smiling to him before going back to my work.

I find it strange sometimes to class writing as work. I never thought you were supposed to get as much pleasure and enjoyment out of a job, but I do. Taking my mind to a different place, letting the words free as they flow over the page, that's my work and it's what I love to do.

I started writing my first book when I was eleven. It was something that I had done on one of the many occasions I was stuck in a hospital bed, picking pen and paper up when I had the energy to write. I wrote about my time in there, about the people who I had met. It wasn't a book to scare children about being in hospital, it was my experiences, informing children in a child's own words of what might be to come. It was my story, of my survival, right up to describing what it felt like to be told I was in remission. Dad helped me publish it through a friend, printing only enough copies for the family. It didn't stay in the family though as my own doctor asked if he could read it and then asked if we could print some more.

I don't know how many copies were originally printed, how many children who faced the same fate as me had read it. If it had just helped one child's journey be just that little bit easier, then its job is done.

"Here Ana" Bob said, coming out and placing my tea down before taking a seat himself. "How is your next best seller doing."

"Wonderful, when I can concentrate on it" I laughed, sadly.

"It will come, Ana. Get out, take a walk, you might find all the inspiration you need."

"She can after I have done this" mum said, bringing the blood pressure monitor out.

"Mum, I'm having my tea, see," I said picking my cup up to show her.

"You know what Dr Neil said. The only reason he let you leave the hospital was if we agreed to monitor you and log your blood pressure while you are here."

"I know mum," I said, offering her my arm.

Landing here, I was a mess. I think I had cried all the way to Florida and I wasn't much better when I got hold of my mum. We never arrived at my mum and Bobs house that night or the night after as I spent them in hospital attached to monitors and a drip.

My blood pressure had shot up. Add to that being pregnant, the constant morning sickness I had been having and all my previous medical problems and I was told I would not be going anywhere until my blood pressure was under control. That's when I told my parents what had happened back in Seattle to bring on such an episode. Dr Greene did call while I was in the hospital, earning an earful from my mum.

"Your BP is fine," mum told me, logging the readings down. "Keep it down."

"I will as long as I stay away from stress."

"Stay here then. I know you were only coming for a couple of weeks but stay a while longer."

"Yes stay," Bob said, agreeing with mum.

"I don't want to impose, and you were supposed to go travelling yourself when I was due to leave."

"Ana, we can cancel, postpone our trip or you can have the house to yourself. Just no parties if we do go" she said making me laugh.

"When have I ever had a party, that you haven't thrown yourselves. I never even went to a party as a teenager."

"Didn't you go to José's sixteenth birthday?" Bob asked.

"Yes, I was there, but it doesn't count. His family threw the party, but José and I left and had our own" I said, thinking of my friend.

I met José through Ray as he was good friends with his dad. He had been staying at Ray's as his parents had to travel for a family funeral, so he came with him to the hospital to see Thomas. Thomas was sleeping at the time, so he ended up spending his time with the quiet girl who took a monitor where ever she went and had no hair.

José is three years younger than me, having just turned twenty. If I could call anyone my best friend, it would be him.

"I still can't believe he ditched his own sixteenth," Bob said.

"I can" my mum and I said, together.

"José wanted his best friend at his party and the only way at the time to do that was for Ana to be away from all those people, especially his mum who had just started with a cold" My mum told Bob. "José likes parties about as much as Ana anyway, so it was no loss to him."

"We don't need to worry about coming home to a wrecked house then," Bob said, laughing when I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Stay here Ana. You always say you can write anywhere as long as it's quiet. You might hear the waves on the shore and the gulls, but you will get some peace here."

"My doctor's appointments."

"Can be done here. I'm sure Dr Neil can continue to liaise with your doctor in Seattle. Going back there now will only give you more stress, stress you don't need."

"Ok, for a little while," I told her, before getting to my feet. "I'm going to take a walk, enjoy some of this peace and hopefully get my mind working on my book."

"It will be a best seller, just like the last one and the one before that."

"I hope so," I told her, stepping down onto the beach.

When my mum and Bob said they were moving from rainy Washington to sunny Florida, I thought they were mad. My mum always hated the sun, spent more time in the shade in fact. I don't think that has changed much, the shade part but she does love the sun now.

I walked to the water's edge, stepping in as it lapped at my feet. The beach was quiet at this time of the morning, apart from a few joggers who passed me. I had no energy for running unless it meant protecting my little one.

As I walked into the water until it covered my ankles, I brought my hand down to my stomach. I had a little bump now that was starting to grow, a little one that once upon a time I never thought I would have.

I had thought about being in that room at the hospital often in the days that I had been here, trying to blank out that cruel woman's words. I can understand the struggle of trying to conceive as the baby I now carried was not my first try. I can understand her anger at the mix-up that had happened, but what I struggle to understand is why she turned on me. I was a victim too, no not a victim, an innocent in the mix-up, just like all the others in that room. I can't be a victim as I will not regret my child.

The man, the one with the beautiful grey eyes. From the little that I did take in while I sat there so numb, he was the donor, the father of my child.

Father of my child was not something I thought about when I was going through the procedure and having the embryos put back. The donor who helped me conceive my child was nameless, faceless, that's how it should've been. Although I don't know his name, he did have a face, one that looked as terrified as mine.

Making my way back to the house, I took my laptop back to my room. I had the door open to my own deck, letting the breeze come through but instead of getting straight back to work, I called my friend.

"Hey Ana, how are you doing."

"Melting in this heat."

"That's Florida for you. How are you and that little one really doing?"

"We're fine. Mum said BP is normal."

"Good, I'm glad you called as I was about to call you. I have news which better not put your blood pressure up."

"What," I asked, worried that it was something bad.

"Calm yourself woman, nothing like that. I've been asked to exhibit my photos at Portland Place in August."

"Oh, my god" I squealed, hearing my mother come running.

"Don't do that to me Anastasia Steele" she said, seeing my laughter instead of my tears.

"Sorry mum, José's got news."

"What," she asked, as I put her on speaker.

Hearing my best friend's news, my mum was as happy as I was. José was an amazing photographer. Like writing for me, photography is something he has loved doing since he was a child. It's high time he got the recognition he deserves.

"Will you come?" he asked me.

"Of course, I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I wanted to ask you about the photos I took of you. Do you mind if I display them in the collection?"

"Of course, I don't mind. You can't see my face anyway... Has anyone contacted you."

"Contact, no Ana. No one has contacted me, and I wouldn't give anyone information on your whereabouts if they did." I did wonder if anyone had paid any attention to the crying woman who had ran from the building. "Stop worrying, I know you. How long are you staying there."

"I don't know. Mum wants me to stay here longer."

"Are you?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Do it, Ana. You don't need to rush back here for anything. I'm going to suggest something if you're staying down there for a while."

"What's that."

"My show will be running for a month, come towards the end. Fewer people to be around then, less chance of you catching a….cold."

"OK. If I stay in Florida for a while, I should be back well before your show even starts, never mind ends."

"Take your time. Relax and enjoy being pregnant."

"Easier said than done," I told him.

"I know but stress won't do that bambino any good."

I spoke to Jose for a while longer before getting down to some work. I have to be back in Seattle in August as I have a meeting with my publisher. Before that, I need to get as much of this book finished as I can.

My mind had other ideas though as it keeps wondering to grey eyes and the child that I carried. Will this little one look like him or me, I had six months until I found out. Six months to decide what I do next.

 **Thank you for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story.**

 **We are back to Christian next chapter as he tries to figure out, for a man who never wanted a child, why he is so intent on finding Ana.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

We couldn't find her, no matter how hard we looked. It's been six weeks and we are no further forward than when I asked my security team to search. We had no name, no details, nothing as the clinic wouldn't tell us anything.

I had no rights, I had signed them away, I was told. Yes, I did to a baby for Elliot and Kate, but this is different, things had changed.

She must be five months if the procedure was done in January, around five months as I don't know the date the embryos were put back. I don't even know what a baby looks like at that stage because if I'm honest, I'm too afraid to look.

"Knock knock" I heard, seeing Elliot come into my office. "Happy birthday bro."

"Thanks," I said, looking at the bottle of whisky he had placed on my desk.

I came to the office to work, despite my families protests that I was working on my birthday. I have spent the day, jumping every time the phone goes though.

"Any news," he asked me.

"No, nothing. Unless we break into a fertility clinic and look for her information in a list of probably thousands, I'm at a dead end."

"I'm sorry Christian. When we approached you to become our donor, I never thought it would end like this. You're going to be a father" he trailed off at the end.

"Shit Elliot, I'm sorry. In all this, I keep forgetting that with the mix-up, it's taken your chance away."

"Don't be Christian. Fate had other ideas for where your donation went" he laughed. "Besides the way Kate has been over the past six weeks, I think she has a lot of growing up to do before she ever becomes a mum."

I can understand that after Kate burst into my parent's home while they were having dinner that night and basically told my mother as she was a doctor, to fix it. It can't be fixed and seeing Kate at her worst, in a way I'm glad she's not carrying a child. Her parents are up for suing the clinic, defending every tantrum that their daughter has. Why wouldn't they, I think they encourage them, so people will give in and she gets everything she wants. She can't have my baby though, no one can but her.

"The Bridge, tonight, this afternoon, I'm not fussed. You need to get out of here Christian, try and enjoy your birthday and get pissed."

"We're supposed to be going to mum and dads."

"I changed it unless you want to go and sit around a table where everyone is walking on eggshells, worried they will say the wrong thing."

"Shit, have I been that bad."

"No, I was talking about my wife. I have already told Kate about the change of plans, she's not happy but tough. Come, get pissed with your brother. If mum and dad want to come, Mia even, they know where we are."

"Ok, give me thirty minutes to sort this all out and I will be with you."

"Good, I will go and annoy Ros for thirty minutes," he said, happily leaving my office.

I had to smile, knowing just what Elliot and Ros were like when they get together. Both as crazy as the other.

…

The Bridge was busy, heaving I would say and not really an atmosphere I wanted to be in for a quiet drink.

"What are you having" Ben shouted over the noise of the game and the crowd who were shouting at the screen.

"Two of our usual beers and shots for the birthday boy here," Elliot told him.

"Happy birthday," Ben said, smiling as he put the drinks before us, letting us know

that this round was on him.

"So much for a quiet night," I said nodding to the crowd.

"They're from the local college, apparently an ex-student is playing. They will probably quieten down when the game is over, I hope" he told us.

We took our drinks over to our usual table, away from the noisy crowd. We still had the noise from the game as it was pumped through the speakers all around, but the crowd noise was muted somewhat.

"To a happy birthday," Elliot said, lifting his drink up and clinking his glass to mine.

"To….a happy future," I said, wishing whatever happened in the future, the child was happy, healthy and loved.

Ben was right about the noise, it did quieten down as most moved outside for a smoke once the game had finished. It was good timing as my parents and sister arrived.

"Well I didn't think I would be spending your birthday in a bar, but each to their own" my mum said, taking a seat by my side where she kissed my cheek.

"I see the ice queen is missing," Mia said, knowing full well that Elliot heard.

"We have a night of peace Mia, don't worry. She texted me while I was waiting for Christian. She's staying with her parents, something about shopping with her mum in the morning" he told her.

"You can stay at mine then. Before that, be a rebel and stay out drinking all night. I am" I told him, knocking back one of the shots.

I could feel the effects of it now but numb is what I'm going for.

"When have you ever been a rebel, ok let me rephrase that. When as an adult Christian, have you ever been a rebel" my dad asked, laughing.

"Tonight, we ditched a family dinner to come out and get drunk."

"I will let you have that one, just don't let it happen again," dad said, amusement in his voice.

He got up, heading over to the bar with Mia to get a round of drinks.

"How are you son," my mum asked, placing her hand over mine.

"I'm well, although I feel…lost."

"Why."

We looked at Elliot when he got up from the table, leaving us alone.

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out."

"Can I ask you something."

"Of course," I told her.

"If Kate had gotten pregnant, would you be this concerned now."

"No, well with Kate's recent behaviour, I'm not so sure. At the end of the day, I was doing this for Elliot."

"I know you were son" she smiled before squeezing my hand. "She's not pregnant though."

"I know. There is a woman out there Mum carrying my child. One I know exists and I just want to know they're ok. I saw the fear in her eyes as she fled the room. I don't blame her one bit. Kate's words were harsh, mean and so uncalled for. I understand she was upset, but it was the clinic those words should've been aimed at, not her."

"Wanting to know she's ok is fine, but if you find her, what then."

"I don't know" I admitted, more to myself than to my mother.

"I think your greatest fear in all this, is not knowing and that is fuelling your desire to find her."

"Yes, you know how my life started, you took me away from that. What if the child ends up having the same start as I had."

"I highly doubt that someone who goes through all the trouble to conceive a child through IVF would hurt their baby."

"You don't know that."

"I know I don't, but you need to decide what you really want Christian. I know with regards to the law, you have no rights to that child and the mother could easily slam the door in your face the second you find her. You could take her to court, but it would be messy and even your dad doesn't know how that would turn out. Ask yourself this, if this woman held the baby out to you, would you take hold or walk away. That is the decision you need to make first. If you're going to walk away at the end of this search, stop looking, stop putting yourself through all this pain and let them be."

I nodded my head, not knowing what to say to her before I took the shot that my sister had placed in front of me and knocked it back.

My birthday passed in a blur after that. It was just a shame the hangover didn't when I woke up the next morning in my childhood bedroom. How I got here I didn't know. I can only guess my dad or Taylor carried me as Elliot was as drunk as me. Everything was numb last night, now my head and body just hurt.

"Well I'm not doing that again" Elliot grumbled as I joined him in the kitchen, taking two bottles of water from the fridge. I gave him one, as I downed my own before pulling another one out for me.

"You'll say that until next month when it's your birthday."

"My birthday, Kate has the whole night planned. I would lose my balls if I ditched on her to go and get pissed."

"How's she been since mum and she had words."

"She's… all polite and nice when her parents or ours are around. When it's just the two of us, she's a different person."

"Have you told her, what her attitude is doing to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, constantly. She's nice for a few hours before she speaks to one of her friends or goes to the constant baby showers and then it's back to hating Elliot again once she's home. I get it, I know how she feels especially when she's surrounded by the babies of her friends. We can have a child though, we just only have to contact the adoption agency and restart the process. She can have everything she wants, except carry one herself. Sometimes I feel like letting her go."

"What," I asked, shock in my voice.

"I even told her that I loved her but if she wanted to conceive a child she would have to find someone else. If you love someone, let them go, is that the saying, I don't know."

"What did she say to that."

"Nothing, she said nothing apart from she can't. I don't know if that means she can't leave and have a child with someone else because she loves me and wants us to continue to try or she can't, because that wouldn't look good for the image her and parents have."

"I don't know what to say, Elliot. God, you're going to hate me when I say this."

"What!"

"I have a child out there, that I don't even know where they are. I know I said I would help you, but I can't even think of going through all that again."

"I don't hate you, Christian. I'm thankful that you gave us the chance. The first cycle didn't work, or it did, just not with Kate. Even though Kate's was with an unknown donor the first time, that didn't work either. The second try that we know they got right was negative also. Kate can do as many pregnancy tests as she wants but the result isn't going to change."

"Has Kate ever been tested for problems?" our bleary-eyed sister asked, joining us in the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot.

"I did ask, and she did take tests, which came back saying she was fine," he told her.

"We know your history and why you wouldn't be able to conceive. Maybe it's time Kate took some further tests of her own" Mia said.

Mum entered the kitchen when I was on my second cup of coffee and I felt a bit more alive. I had taken painkillers which were thankfully starting to work so my head didn't hurt so much.

"My lord, you boys can drink" she laughed, starting on breakfast.

Just what I need, a greasy breakfast on top of a stomach that had once been full of beer.

"Elliot forced me," I said, sipping my coffee.

"Really, I was sure it was you who was drinking shots with your brother and father. It was a good job we stayed, otherwise you would've slept in that bar."

"Thank you all for my birthday, although I can't remember much of it."

My mum turned to me smiling before she went back to the stove. My conversations with her, I remember everything.

…

I was at work, wading through paperwork that had been put to one side over the past few months. I needed to get my head back on work, run my company and let everyone do their jobs.

My birthday had been a few weeks ago, the hangover a distant memory thank god. Words from that night, especially my mothers, still lingered in my mind but I had to carry on. I couldn't continue the way I was going, I had a business to run, people who depended on me and I couldn't let them down.

I signed off on some papers, reading through others when my door opened, and Taylor, Barney and Welch entered.

"You found her," I asked, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Not yet."

I sagged back in my seat then, wondering why the hell they were here then.

"We found the driver, the one who picked her up from the clinic," Taylor told me.

"How did you find the driver."

"I did a little digging," Barney said.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked him.

"Probably not," he said, handing me some papers with information on. Before I looked at them, I turned back to him.

"Did you hack the clinic."

"No, I didn't. Cameras are one thing, going into patient records is another. The level of security they have there would leave a trace."

Nodding, I looked down at the papers before me.

José Rodriguez, 20 years old, an address for him out in Portland.

"Portland," I asked.

"Yes, although there is another José Rodrigues who lives in a small town called Montesano. His father from what we have found out."

"José is a photographer. It was announced in the local press that he has an upcoming show to display his works in August at Portland Place, a small gallery down there" Welch tells me.

"What do you want to do Mr Grey," Taylor asked me.

"Go, this is the closest we've gotten to finding her. I don't expect he will be forthcoming with information but at least I can leave him my number and hope she gets in touch."

We left my office, leaving Barney behind as Taylor, Welch and I headed for the cars.

Portland, it would've been quicker to fly but then again, we would've had to gain transport at the other end.

Sitting in the car as Taylor drove us, my mind went over and over my mother's words. Do I let them be or fight for what I know is mine? A fight is not what I want though, I want to know that she was ok, that they both will be. Walk away and let them be is probably the best thing for everyone, but at the moment, I'm unsure if it's the best thing for me.

We pulled up to an apartment building, only three stories high. It was surrounded by bars and stores and from the people that I saw walking around, I just hoped to god she didn't live here too.

We got out of the cars, walking over to the building where I pressed the buzzer. We had gained attention from some teens hanging on the corner, wondering why we were here but I ignored them and rang the buzzer again.

I stepped back when the door opened before me and a woman came out.

"Hello, what can I help you with," she asked, looking us up and down.

"We're looking for José Rodrigues ma'am," Taylor said.

"Ma'am, you can come again," she said, smiling to him.

"José, do you know where he is."

"Of course, it's all he's spoken about for months. He will be at Portland Place, sorting his work out no doubt. He had too many canvases, so they let him store them there until the opening when most will go on display. I'm so happy for him, he deserves all the success that comes his way" she said smiling, before going on her way.

Getting back into the cars, we headed to where Mr Rodrigues would be. It was a Gallery, that looked like it was getting ready to close so we quickly headed inside.

"Hello, what can I help you with," a woman asked, coming around the counter.

"We're looking for José," I said.

"Are you friends of his?" she asked.

"Yes, we were in the area and thought we would come and surprise him."

"He's good, really good. He's in the back, sorting his photos out for his own exhibition in just over a month. He will never decide as he keeps taking better ones all the time which only adds to the dilemma of which ones to pick" she laughed.

"Thank you," I said, walking the way she had pointed.

"Tell him not to be too long, we're closing in thirty minutes."

I nodded before stepping through the doorway, into the room beyond.

There were canvases everywhere, displaying his work and she was right, they were very good. We spotted him as soon as we entered, holding a large canvas up that looked like it was taken at dusk. It was only when he placed it down, was I able to see the fuller picture. It was her although she was looking away, only the side of her face could be seen. She looked like a silhouette in front of the setting sun. It must have been taken recently because her stomach was larger than when I had seen her, her bump on display.

"Can I help you?" he asked, but I couldn't take my eyes off the image before me.

He saw what I was looking at too, stepping in front of it.

"You know who I am," I asked.

"I don't know your name, but I suspect you're the man who's trying to take my best friend's babies away."

"What, why would you think that."

"That you're that man."

"No, why would you think I would want to take the baby away."

"I want that baby," he said, mimicking what Kate had said. "She heard her, was so distressed that she had to be hospitalised because of it."

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"She will be, as long as she's left alone, and that woman stays away."

"Look I don't want to cause her any distress. I was worried when she ran out of the clinic, I just wanted to know she was ok."

"She is, so please leave her alone."

"Look, please. I just want to speak to her…I don't even know her name."

"Why, what is that going to accomplish," he said angrily.

"She's carrying my child."

"No, she's carrying hers. You have no rights, believe me, she's checked and as far as her name, you won't get that from me."

"Don't you think I don't know that I have no rights. It was never supposed to happen like this. I was just trying to help my brother become a father, but I can't deny that I will have a child out there."

"She's been through enough, she doesn't need this," he said, walking to a desk in the corner where he took a seat.

Walking towards him, my foot caught on another canvas, quickly catching it before it hit the floor. His attention was on me once more or was it the canvas that I held. I turned it over, gasping at what I saw. It was two arms, hands held together in support as well as love. The small porcelain hand was covered in bandages, but a cannula could be seen with a tube leading out of sight.

"She's been through enough" he mumbled again, sadness in his eyes.

"This is you, and her," I said, seeing the slight nod of his head.

"What happen."

"That's not my story to tell. Just know she's been through hell and no one deserves to have happiness more than her."

"Please, if I leave my number, will you ask her to contact me. I'm not trying to take her baby away, that's the last thing I want. I just want to see that she's ok."

"Why won't you leave it," he asked, pleading in his voice.

"I can't."

I placed my card on the desk beside him, but he didn't touch it. I can do nothing but wait now and hope she will call. As I reached the door, I turned back to him.

"What you said when we arrived. You said I was the man who had come to take your friend's babies. Why did you say babies and not baby?"

"IVF is an amazing thing. It can give those who wouldn't have conceived otherwise, the chance to have a child. It can bring many surprises too, including the little one who was hidden behind its sibling. Think about that when you want to meet my friend because if she does grant you access, it won't just be you any more.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter, Ana is back in Seattle with an important question to ask.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

"I wonder what surprises await us today" my mum laughed as we headed into the hospital.

"Don't mum, I will need a lie down if they find a third baby" I laughed, giving my name in at the reception.

I had been due to have my first real scan when I arrived back home but staying here, it was arranged to be done at the local hospital.

I had had a quick scan done very early in my pregnancy to confirm that it had worked, but at that point, only one baby was seen. My scan here revealed another baby who must have been hiding behind their sibling. It was a surprise but a beautiful one. If they do find another today, despite my teasing, they will be as welcome and as loved as the others.

Today I was here for my twenty-week scan, well twenty-two weeks and two days to be precise. I'm hoping that I will be able to find out what sex they are.

Staying in Florida, I have gotten a lot done on my book and I believe now that it will be finished before my babies are due. The peace and quiet has given me the time and space to do a lot of thinking too.

"Anastasia Steele" a woman called my name as mum and I followed her into the room.

"This is your second scan," she asked as I lay down on the bed.

"Yes," I told her excited to see my babies once more. It's felt like so long since my last one, so I was excited to see how much they had grown.

I lay still on the bed while she checked every detail of my children, making sure they were growing right. She measured them before finally turning to me.

"Are they alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, they're both growing very well. You have one slightly smaller than the other but that is nothing to worry about at this stage as that is usually the case with twins."

She explained the checks she had done, and it was lovely to hear both of their hearts beating, still just the two.

"Do you want to know the sex of your babies."

"Please," I said smiling as I turned to my mum who had taken hold of my hand.

"The larger of the two, I can see if they move over, oh yes, you have a boy."

"A boy" I whispered, my voice gone for a moment.

"The smaller of the two, who needs to steal some food from big brother is a girl."

"I'm having one of each" I laughed, resting my hand on my stomach when it looked from the screen like my daughter had kicked. I think she was protesting being pushed as the woman had to push down on my stomach a little to get a clear view of her.

"Do you want photos?" she asked before I moved.

"Please," I said. "Five if you can."

I know I have to pay for them, but I didn't mind one bit. They were worth every penny to have an image of my child.

After leaving the sonogram room, I went in to see the doctor. He knew I was going home soon so as well as checking me over, especially my blood pressure, he was also checking to see if I was fit to fly. If I wasn't, then it would be a long drive home.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone," Mum told me as she drove us home.

"I'm only a plane ride away mum."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I won't worry, especially with these two," she said, placing her hand on top of my stomach when we stopped in front of the house. "You've decided haven't you."

"Yes, do you fancy a walk on the beach."

She nodded as we got out, heading towards the sand instead of the house. It had only been last week that José was here, snapping pictures everywhere we went. I was looking forward to seeing him and them at his show.

"Talk to me sweetheart, I know writing keeps your mind busy but when you're not writing, your mind is someplace else.

"I'm sorry mum. My mind goes back to that day in the clinic and I keep going over everything in my head or more importantly him."

"What about him."

"He has two children who will come into this world in less than four months if they don't decide to come earlier."

"Does he."

"He does mum. I know my donor should've been someone else, but it didn't happen that way. You raised me by yourself until you met dad and I love you so much for that. My children's father is alive and well though and I can't deny them the chance to know him."

"You're going to give him parental rights to those children," she asked.

"I'm going to give him the choice. If he doesn't want to know then I know where I stand, and I will raise these children by myself as I would've anyway. If he does want to be a part of their lives, then it has to be all or nothing. I won't have someone popping in and out of their lives and upsetting my children."

"What are you going to do."

"Contact the clinic, it's the only thing I can do. I will ask them to contact him. If I don't hear anything back, then I will know where I stand."

"Ana" Bob shouted from the back deck.

"Yeah."

"José's on the phone."

"Ok, coming."

Mum and I made our way towards the house, stepping up onto the deck. Hearing Bob say that this is the fourth time José had called, had me worried.

"You're up early my friend. It must be what, eight there. You don't normally get up until lunch."

"I didn't sleep."

"José what's wrong," I asked, concerned now as he didn't sound like my happy friend.

"I had a visit yesterday evening from three men who were looking for you."

"What, why didn't you call me last night," I asked, sitting down on one of the sun loungers.

"I know you had your scan today Ana, I didn't want you worrying before you went in for that. One of them was him Ana, the donor."

"What did he want," I asked quietly.

"Mostly to know that you were ok. He knows about the baby and I apologise as he now knows that there are two. He saw the picture I took of you and the setting sun and immediately knew it was you. Ana, please be calm."

"I am calm. I found out not long ago that I'm carrying a boy and a girl. Both of them are keeping me calm at the moment."

"One of each Ana, that's brilliant."

"Not if he wants to take them away."

"He doesn't, he was pretty adamant about you knowing that he didn't want to take them away. He said he only wanted to know that you were ok. I told him you were and to leave you alone, but he wanted to speak to you, see for himself that you were fine."

"Did he leave you a name or number."

"Yes, he left his business card. You're really going to speak to him."

"You know what we spoke about last week. I need to give my children the chance to know their father. It's up to him if he takes it or not."

"Do you want me to pick you up from the airport, I can drive down."

"From Portland, only to have to drive back the same night, no José, I can catch a cab."

"You'll call me when you land."

"Of course, send me the name and number please."

He sent me the number before I told him to go to bed and get some sleep.

Instead of him texting me the number, José sent me a picture of his business card. It wasn't so much the name I recognised but the company logo as I passed the building every time I went to my publishers, as SIP was on the same street.

"Christian Grey, your daddy's name little ones, is Christian Grey," I said quietly to my children.

"Ana are you ok," mum asked, bringing my focus away from my large stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to do some writing for a bit."

"Is José alright?" she asked in her, I know you're not telling me something mum voice.

"He's fine mum…..The babies' father is looking for me and found José" I told her, showing the picture on my phone.

"That's good, isn't it. That's what you wanted, to find him. If he's spending all this time looking for you, then he can only be worried about the children."

"Yes, it's good" I smiled.

"Are you going to call him."

"No," I said, shocking my mum and confusing her in the process.

"I know this company, I go past it every time I'm in Seattle. I have to go to SIP before I go home, so I'm just going to go there. They might show me the door and if they do, I will leave my contact details and go. I'm staying in Seattle for a few days but if I don't hear from him in that time, I will call the number when I get home. I know it may seem cruel mum but catching him off guard in a way, might give me a look at the real person and not someone who has time to prepare for a meeting and what to say. I'm hoping I see someone who genuinely wants to be a part of my children's lives. If not I'm out the door and I won't be looking back."

"You do what's best for you and your children Ana."

"I am."

….

God, I hate goodbyes. I think I have shed as many tears as when I arrived as I said goodbye to my mum and Bob at the airport.

"It's not easy to hug you" mum laughed, with my large bump in the way.

"When you come over, I will be even bigger," I said, as she brushed my tears away.

"You look after yourself and my grandchildren. Make sure you eat and rest, plenty of rest" she told me, making me laugh.

"I will be fine mum, please don't worry. You and Bob can go on that trip you keep postponing now."

"We'll see. Call me when you land and after you have been there. I want to know you're ok."

"I will, I love you, mum."

"I love you too sweetheart, and these two," she said, placing her hand onto my stomach where she received a kick.

Hearing the call for my flight, I finally let go of my mum to hug Bob. He was a good man and I knew he would be holding my mum together when I walked through security and out of sight.

Taking those steps away from them was hard as I had no idea what would happen once I reached Seattle. Turning around to wave before I disappeared from their sight, I know my mother's tear-filled face matched mine.

The flight was ok, although I got up often to walk around as I couldn't get comfortable in my seat. I probably annoyed a few people with my constant walkabouts, but no one said anything to the woman with the large bump.

Landing in Seattle we were greeted by rain, torrential rain, a complete contrast from the sun I had left behind. Before I left the airport, I made sure I was wrapped up against the elements as the last thing I needed was to catch a cold.

"Where to," the taxi driver asked.

"The Fairmont please," I told him, getting comfortable in the seat.

"You been anywhere nice," he asked, the usual taxi driver banter when you're picked up from the airport. I was tired now though, so he only got the minimal answers.

"Florida."

"Wow, I bet it's a lot warmer over there."

"A bit."

We were soon pulling into the Fairmont where a porter rushed forward to get my bags from the trunk. Paying the driver, I was soon checked in and once the porter had left with a nice tip, I was alone in my room.

"We're home little ones, nearly anyway," I said, rubbing my stomach.

I called mum, my dad and José to let them all know that I was here. They could tell how tired I was getting so I wasn't on the phone long before I soon lay down for a nap.

…

"The covers are beautiful Hannah, I love that one. I just need to get you the finished book now."

"No rush Ana, we just wanted to get a head start, have a play around with the details you gave us for the cover you wanted. How far do you have to go?"

"Not far. A couple more months if I can write at the rate I have been, and then it will be finished."

"Wow, I thought you said early next year."

"That was before I spent time in Florida with my mum where I was able to write without being disturbed. I have two little ones on the way so there is no way I can write when they're here, not unless I get a nanny and I don't want that. I want the book finished before they arrive."

"Two, I struggled with one" she laughed.

We continued the meeting as I told her the direction that my latest book had taken from when I started. It was good to talk about my work and I know Hannah can speak forever but I know in my heart that me keeping her talking is just putting off the inevitable of me visiting the building I had passed in the taxi on the way here.

"You rest and write, and I look forward to reading it," Hannah said, as she walked me to the door. "Do you want us to call you a cab?" she asked, looking to the rain that was falling outside. It had eased off a lot from when I had arrived back in Seattle, so it wasn't too bad.

"No, after Florida a bit of light rain is nice, as long as I'm wrapped up and have my umbrella."

"Ok, I will speak to you soon," she said before I left the building and stepped out into the morning drizzle.

As I walked up the street, the imposing building of Grey Enterprises Holdings came into view. I do admit that I googled the company and the CEO reading all that I could find. He was adopted when he was four, built the company up from scratch when he was twenty-one, close family, siblings and does a lot for charity. From what Jose told me this morning when he called to see how I was, Christian Grey was a donor to help his brother who was unable to have children himself. Hearing more about what kind of man he was, did put me at ease somewhat. It didn't stop the butterflies though or maybe that was my children who were kicking constantly as we climbed the steps in front of the building.

"Thank you," I said, to a man who held the door open for me while I shook my umbrella out, before stepping inside.

This building was large from the outside but if I have to go off the reception area alone, I would say impressive too.

I made my way over to a reception desk, having no idea really what to say.

"Can I help you?" the blond woman asked, taking in my appearance. I wasn't exactly dressed for a place like this but with my coat that came down to my knees, I was dry.

"I was hoping I would be able to see Christian Grey."

"Do you have an appointment with Mr Grey?" she asked.

"No, not really" I sighed, knowing this would not be easy. What was I going to say, my children, are my appointment card?

"Miss, you need an appointment to see Mr Grey."

"I understand that. It's just imperative that I speak to him."

"Ma'am" I heard behind me, as I turned to see a man who was putting his phone away in his pocket.

"Yes," I said, quietly, expecting for him to ask me to leave.

He didn't though, his features were soft, kind even, not an angry guard about to throw me out.

"Can you please come this way?" he asked, his hand pointing towards the opposite side of where I had entered.

"What," I asked, thinking how quickly I could get to the door.

"Please," he said, quietly now. "Please come with me."

I came here to see Christian Grey, maybe this man could help. I nodded, following him into an office where two security guards were sat.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, concerned for my children's safety now when these men got to their feet.

"No ma'am, they're leaving. Please take a seat."

"I would rather stand," I told him, walking towards the window which looked out onto a garden. It was filled with benches, trees, flowers. Maybe somewhere the people who work here go to have their lunch. No one was out there today though as the rain continued to fall.

It was only moments later when the door opened, startling me to turn around, coming face to face with the man from the clinic, the father of my babies. They knew which made me smile as I received a swift kick to my side.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked, his voice but a whisper.

Not knowing how long I would be here, I finally took a seat.

"I hear you have been looking for me," I said.

"Yes, since the moment you left."

"Why."

"I wanted to know you were ok. You left in such a rush."

"When someone is trying to take your children away, you do what you can to protect them. Being in that room was not healthy for my children."

"No, it wasn't. I want to apologise for what Kate said. She had no right to take her anger out on you. I don't want to take them away from you, that thought has never crossed my mind. I just wanted to know you were all ok, well I wanted to know you were both alright at the time but now I hear there are two."

"Yes," I smiled, rubbing my stomach when I felt one of my children move inside. "What she said about me wanting a designer baby, she was wrong, so wrong. Life deals us a stack of cards, only mine were stacked against me probably from the moment I was born. My chance to conceive a child naturally was cruelly ripped away but thankfully my mum thought ahead and had my eggs frozen. That and what was supposed to be an anonymous donor was to give me the chance to become a mum."

"I'm not anonymous though," he said, and I could see something in his eyes. Longing, want, I don't know what it was but there was something there, especially when he looked at my stomach.

"No, you're not. You have a face and a name and despite how much I would like to walk away and never look back, I can't because of that fact."

"What do you mean."

"I grew up without a father as my own passed away when I was one day old. I know what it's like when all the other kids in the class have their dads picking them up and they turn to me and ask where's mine. My mum is the most amazing person on this planet, who did everything for me. She's seen me at my best and worst and she has never left my side. My children have a father, you and it's up to you to decide now what you want to do."

"You're letting me..." he said, his words trailing off, unable to speak.

"You need to think long and hard if you want to be a part of their lives. If you don't, walk away and you will never see us again. If you do, then you have to be all in. I won't have someone who picks and chooses when they see my children. I won't put up with someone messing with their heads."

I took a small envelope out of my purse, placing it on to the desk before him. It had the hotel name and my room number on, but no more details than that. If he decides to walk away I don't want him having my name and number, ringing when he feels like it to see how my children are.

"What's this," he asked as he looked down to the envelope.

"My ultrasound scan pictures for the past two scans I have had. If you decide no, then please send them to the hotel, do not destroy them. If you decide you want to be a part of their lives, that is where I'm staying, I'm sure the hotel switchboard will put you through."

I got up, needing to leave here and get some fresh air. Before I left the room though, as I reached the door I turned back to him. He was watching me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Whatever you decided, that woman will have no contact with my children."

With that, I left the room and the building, taking in some fresh air. Whatever happens now, it's up to him.

….

I had had a long bath when I arrived back in my hotel room, needed to relax for a while. I listened out for the hotel phone, but it didn't ring.

I had ordered room service, needing to eat something to feed my children but with the butterflies that filled my stomach, I didn't eat much.

I was just about to switch my laptop on and write for a while when there was a knock on the door.

Opening it, I was shocked that he was here. He looked nothing like the polished man I had seen today. His jacket and tie were gone, his hair completely dishevelled, and in his hand, he held the photos of our unborn children.

"Can I come in please?" he asked, as I silently moved out of the way, so he could step inside. He walked into the sitting area of my suite before turning to me. "I never saw myself as a father. I was helping my brother who was unable to have children with his wife. He's my best friend as well as my brother so I would do anything for him."

"I understand you wanting to help your brother but if you can't see yourself as a father, why are you here," I asked, needing to sit down.

"Because all that change the second Dr Greene told us about the mix-up. If Kate had gotten pregnant, the baby would've been Elliot's and I was perfectly happy to be an uncle to them. Kate didn't get pregnant with my sperm though, you did."

"I know," I told him, wrapping my arms protectively around my stomach.

"My start in life was not a nice one and if I'm honest, for a long while it completely messed me up. My parents are amazing, they adopted me when I was four and only with their love, patience and support am I able to be the man I am today. I worried when you left that the child might end up having the same start as me."

"What, I would never hurt my children. I have fought so hard to get them."

"I know that now but at the time I didn't. When I first started looking for you, it was fear that fuelled my search. As time has gone on, it was something else. I knew I had a child out there, one child at the time and not two. I wondered what they would look like, if they had any of me in them. I have no biological family but then suddenly I had a little one who I felt protective over and I struggled to figure out why."

"It's called being a parent. They may not be here yet but that doesn't mean I won't protect them, do anything for them" He nodded his head, smiling as he looked to the photos in his hand. My name I had cut off these pictures not wanting him to contact me if he took the choice to say goodbye. "What is it you want to do," I asked as his eyes looked into mine.

"I want to be there for them, be their father. I want to help raise them, help pay for them, co-parent if that's what it's called."

"You would travel, to see them."

"If I have to. I don't know where you've been or where you live."

"I've been to Florida where my mum lives. I live in Montesano about ninety minutes away from here, depending who's driving."

"What do you mean," he asked, smiling.

"My dad's the sensible driver, drives like a snail though. My friend Jose, he drives like a speed demon so you're there in an hour."

"What about you," he asked.

"Me, more like my dad but a bit faster. Although getting behind the wheel at the moment is a bit of a problem."

"I can understand that. How long are you in Seattle for if you don't live here."

"My dad is picking me up tomorrow. So, we should be back in Montesano by the fourth of July."

He laughed, and it was a lovely thing to hear, one of my children heard it too.

"Come here," I said, unsure at first if I wanted him too close but if he does want to be their father then he might like to feel them move too. If he still has any doubts, this will get rid of them.

He came closer, sitting by my side as I slowly reached for his hand. We both gasped quietly at the touch, but his was more pronounced when I placed his hand on my stomach and he felt one of our babies move.

"I can feel, one of them" he laughed, a smile filling his face.

"The other is here," I said, feeling movement on the other side too.

He moved in front of me, kneeling on the floor with one hand on each side of my stomach, feeling our children move.

"I'm on my knees before you, holding our children and I don't even know your name" he laughed, receiving a swift kick which I think was from our son.

Holding my hand out to him, he placed his into mine.

"Anastasia Steele."

His grip tightened for a second, as he looked at me smiling.

"Christian Grey."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Ana still has a lot of information about the babies that she has not shared with Christian yet, especially what sex they are. That will come, and a lot more as the trust and friendship builds between them.**

 **Kate's anger rears its ugly head next time when she finds out that the mother of Christian's children has been found.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

Anastasia had left Seattle yesterday, picked up by a man that I presume was her Dad. I had seen them leave while I was on my morning run with Taylor. The fact that I had completely gone off our usual course was not lost on him.

We had exchanged numbers and spent a little more time talking before I left her hotel room that night. I was happy when she called me once she had arrived home, just like I had asked. Anastasia sounded so tired though, so our conversation was short.

When Taylor had sent me a message to let me know that Anastasia was in my building, I was in the middle of a meeting. All I said to Ros was _she was here_ before rushing from the room. It took me a few seconds to pull my eyes away from her face to look to her now rounded stomach. She didn't look terrified like she once had, she looked determined, protective and strong.

My mind has been everywhere since I had seen Anastasia again, then again, I think it has been everywhere since this whole thing began. I don't regret trying to help my brother, I would do anything for him. With regards to me being a donor now though, that chance is over.

The clinic originally stated that they had enough of my sperm for three tries. That is no longer the case as any that remained, have now been destroyed. I can't take the chance of it going wrong again, although I don't regret that it did. With regards to Kate though, she is the last person who I want to impregnate with my sperm.

I told Elliot what I was going to do, and he supported me fully. Kate, she will find out soon enough.

"Mr Grey, will you be attending dinner with your family today," Taylor asked from my home office door.

"Yes," I told him.

I loved dinner with my family as long as Kate is not there. Unfortunately, today she will be and to say she's going to be upset when I tell her of my decision, angry even, is an understatement. I didn't want Elliot to tell her, it was my decision, so her anger can be aimed at me.

"Make sure the car is ready for a quick getaway," I told him, and he knew I wasn't joking. If she started, I would leave.

"I will do sir," he said before leaving me alone.

I picked my coffee up from my desk, looking at my phone. I had told Anastasia to call me if she needed anything, but it didn't ring. She was going to raise our children on her own to start with, so she's not going to be calling for the slightest thing.

Looking at the photos that lay on my desk, I put my coffee cup down and picked them up. It was my children, growing well by the difference in how much they had grown between each scan.

I had children, two of them and even though they're not here yet, I do feel protective over them. Anastasia is right, I do feel like a parent.

…

Taylor drove me to my parent's house, as I worked on my phone. It took my mind off the afternoon that I knew lay ahead.

Arriving at their home, I got out of the car before making my way inside once Gretchen had answered the door.

"Hello son," my mother said, pulling me into her arms.

We hadn't even gotten out of the hallway, but my mother's hug was welcome.

"Hi mum, are you ok," I asked as we walked down the hall.

"I am, are you."

I nodded before we made our way into the living room where everyone else was sat. No one knew that I had found Anastasia, but they soon would.

"Christian" Mia said, jumping up to hug me, stopping whatever Kate was about to say.

"Hey little sis, how's work."

"Busy as always, just the way I like it" she smiled, retaking her seat.

My little sister the doctor, who would've thought, when all she wanted to do as a teen was shop. She grew up, following in mum's footsteps and has never looked back.

"Christian we have news" Kate finally said, once I had said hello to my family and took a seat.

"What is it Kate," I asked, giving her the attention that she desperately wanted.

"Kate, I told you no" Elliot said, before she continued to speak, ignoring what my brother had to say. That pissed me off and I knew it did Mia too.

"Elliot please," she said, before turning to me. "Elliot and I want to try again, use the rest of your donation."

"Really," I asked, turning to Elliot who was shaking his head.

"Kate, I told you what Christian said. It's time to respect his wishes so leave it."

"It's our only chance Elliot, don't you want to be a father."

"Of course I do, but there are other options. Ones you had been keen to go down in the past."

"I'm sorry Kate, I told Elliot how I felt, and he fully agreed."

"But.. but you wouldn't have to do anything. The donation is still there."

"No, it isn't. I had it destroyed."

"What, why would you do that," she asked, getting to her feet and If I'm not mistaken, there was a stamp of her foot in there too.

"Because it was what I wanted to do, and it was my choice."

"How selfish can you be" she spat at me, as I now stood.

"Don't speak to my brother like that" Elliot said, turning on his wife. "If it wasn't for Christian we wouldn't have even had the chances we had. It didn't work so we find other options."

"I don't want other options, the perfect ones were there, and he took them away. This is all because some bitch got pregnant instead and ran off with his child."

That pissed me off, I was seething even, that she would describe Anastasia that way. Anastasia was kind, she had to be to give me the chance to be a part of their lives.

"Kate if you cannot speak nicely to my children, then I will ask you to leave. You do nothing but belittle my son all the time. If you want to know selfish then I would take a long hard look in the mirror" my mother told her.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her to me. I could feel my mum shaking and I wanted her to calm down.

"I don't care what you call me Kate, I don't care how much you hate me at this moment but don't ever call the mother of my children a bitch."

The room quietened at my words and it was my mum who broke the silence.

"You found her," she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I have, or she found me," I said, looking into my mum's tear-filled eyes.

Kate had thankfully sat down again, quiet for once.

"Where, how," Mia asked as we all took a seat once more.

"We found the person who had picked her up from the hospital, he was her best friend."

"He," Kate said with such disdain.

"Yes, Kate he."

"Was she with him" my dad asked.

"No, her friend was in Portland and thankfully passed on my information to her. She arrived back in Seattle on Thursday and came to GEH on Friday."

"She has obviously realised how rich you are," Kate said, a smug look on her face as if I had been stuck with a gold digger.

"Kate shut up," Elliot said, losing patience with his wife.

"You obviously spoke to her, what did you decide," my mum asked, smiling to me as if she already knew the answer.

"That I wanted to be a part of their lives," I told her, pulling the scan photos of my children from my pocket and passed them to her.

"Oh my" my mum, said brushing her tears away. I know she was going to say two, but Elliot beat her to it.

"Children, you said children not child" Elliot said, a large smile on his face.

"Yes, two."

"No, that's not fair."

"Life's not fair Kate, my brother knows that," I said, just wanting her to shut up.

"What's her name," Mia asked me, taking the photos from my mum and keeping them far away from Kate.

"Anastasia, Anastasia Steele."

"What, WHAT" Mia shouted, standing to her feet now, and handing me the photos back. "The mother of your children is Anastasia Steele."

"Yes, what's wrong with that. Mia, MIA" I called after her as she ran from the room.

She was back within a minute, an excited look on her face and a book in her hand.

"This is Ana Steele," she said, opening the book before passing it to me. It was opened at the back of the book, so the author's picture was in view.

It was her, my Anastasia, not mine really but... The woman who wrote this book was the same woman who was carrying my children.

I looked up to Mia who was practically bouncing, before looking down to it again. In the photo, she was smiling although it looked like she had been told to pose. This photo was nothing to how beautiful she was in the flesh.

I'm not blind. No matter how much her stomach and our children distracted me, I couldn't deny that the mother of my children was incredibly beautiful. I had been attracted to Anastasia when I had first seen her although Kate embarrassed us both when she opened her mouth. That attraction was still there when I was on my knees before her in the hotel room but anything more than what we are at the moment, co-parents to our growing children, could complicate all that.

"Yes, this is her, although I didn't know she wrote books."

"Oh my god Christian, Ana Steele is one of the best authors there is. Every book she has brought out has hit the number one spot on the New York Times bestsellers list" she gushed before quietening and turning to our mum. "I know why she went through the IVF."

"What! what do you mean."

"Did she not tell you."

"No, we only spoke briefly Friday night and yesterday as she let me know that she was home. Her job nor anything else has been brought up so far."

"It's public knowledge so, you could've found out this by yourself… Ok, you know why I wanted to become a doctor" she asked.

"Yes," I said, looking at Elliot who was watching Kate's retreating form as she left the room.

"Ana Steele wrote her first book when she was eleven years old. It was a book unlike any she has written since, but it was one that has helped so many. Her book was about a child who had cancer and in it, she described every process that child went through in terms a child could understand. No terrifying big words like a doctor would speak, this was her journey, her survival, Ana's. Every hospital in the country has that book and I can only imagine how many children have read it and not been afraid of what lies ahead because it helped them understand the journey they faced too."

"Anastasia, she had cancer as a child."

"Like me," Elliot said quietly as Mia nodded.

"I understand what Dr Greene meant now about us not knowing her story, just like she didn't know ours. Both of the stories are similar in why that procedure was needed."

"What happens now then" Kate spat coming back into the room.

"What do you mean," I asked, not liking her tone at all.

She had obviously not gotten the attention she desperately wanted as we all spoke, so making her dramatic entrance had the focus on her once more.

"Well, you're going to be playing happy families with children that should've been mine. How do you think your brother feels about that, what about me?"

"This has all been about you hasn't it Kate," Mia said before I could, as I stood, knowing this could turn ugly very quickly. "You married my brother knowing full well about his childhood cancer and despite finding other options like you originally discussed, you punish him every day. Elliot has done nothing wrong, he's an amazing man just like Christian, both who tried to do everything for you. You tried the IVF twice and it didn't work, but do you know what, that's on you not him."

"Mia," I said, wrapping my arm around her as I could tell she was getting upset. We may be adopted but we're incredibly close and our little sister will go to war with anyone who upsets either of us.

"No Christian, she needs to be told. You blame him, but I would bet every penny I had that the problem lies with you" she spat at Kate, giving her some of the anger she projects daily at us, back.

"I was tested," Kate said, getting defensively.

"Really because none of us saw any test results."

"I wouldn't show you. Elliot saw them, didn't you."

He was shaking his head, her mouth opening in shock that he wouldn't back up what she said.

"I was at a meeting across town the day you got the results. You told me over the phone, but I never saw the paperwork."

"Elliot, I'm your wife. You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm tired Kate, I really am. I'm tired of all the arguments, all the bitching. The way you've been recently, I wouldn't be surprised if you told everyone that it was yours and Christians baby and not mine if the IVF would have worked because you certainly show no love to me."

"It would've been his," she said, putting her hand to her mouth when she realised just what she had said.

At those words it wasn't Mia who got to Kate, it was my mother who's slap echoed around the room.

"Get out of my home," she said, gripping the sleeve of Kate's dress and dragging her from the room. "Get out and never come back. I don't want your poison around here. Stay away from my children" mum cried as she pushed her out of the front door and down onto the step.

"And stay away from mine or you will regret it," I told her, about to slam the door when Elliot quickly walked through and passed us all.

"Elliot, El" I called after him, but he got into his car and took off.

"Shit, mum I love you. I will speak to you soon."

I kissed my mother's cheek, ignoring the crying woman on the floor, before running to the car where Taylor took off after my brother.

"Do you know where he would go?" Taylor asked me when we got to the end of my parent's street and either way, Elliot was nowhere to be found.

"My grandparents, the orchard though," I told him, hoping to god I was right.

My grandparent's apple orchard was a place Elliot and I spent a lot of time when we were younger. It was really the only place out of our home that he could go and spend some time outside without running into others for fear of him catching something.

Elliot was eight when he got sick. My big brother, my protector, he was there every day from the moment our parents brought me home. He was the first one who I let touch me, the one who offered me his hand when I was scared and if someone had asked me what I wanted to be like when I grew up, it would be big and strong just like him.

Cancer is cruel, wicked and it doesn't care who it hurts. It robbed my brother of that strength for a little while, but he proved how strong he could be by fighting back. He fought so hard and for being healthy and here now, he paid a terrible price, the chance to become a father. Seeing how Elliot once was and knowing that Anastasia had faced the same fate too, makes you realise how cruel life can be.

"Sir his car is here," Taylor said, parking behind my brothers.

"Stay here, please. If she turns, get rid of her."

I made my way through the apple trees and to the little shed at the bottom. Our grandfather told our grandmother this was essential for the orchard to be here, but I know it's just his little escape and ours too.

I could see the door ajar, I could hear my brothers cries as I approached, growing louder as I opened the door. Elliot was sat on our grandfather's chair, bent over and sobbing into his hands.

"Elliot" I whispered approaching him, but he heard me as I was soon looking into his tear-filled eyes. I pulled him up, so he was standing as he continued to cry in my arms.

I held my brother as he cried, letting all the tears flow that I know he has held in for so long. I never thought a person could be so horrible, but Kate is. She's evil and spoilt. Elliot deserves better, so much better.

"I can't do it, Christian, I can't do it any more. I've had enough" he said as I let him go and he retook his seat.

"I know, you can't keep going on like this. I know you love her."

"Do I, after what she said."

"Ok, love, loved I can't tell you how to feel but you have done everything for that woman and what has she done for you, nothing. You deserve so much Elliot, so much more than she can ever give you."

"I asked dad to start the paperwork."

"What."

"I asked him to start the process, to let her go."

"It's you who needs to be let go, not her. You have been married only a few years and, in that time, you've changed. My happy go lucky brother is being smothered by her anger and her greed."

"I don't think she even wants a child Christian, she wants an accessory to show her friends. Mia was right, and Kate confirmed it herself. She wanted your child, not mine."

"The baby would've been yours no matter what she said."

"And I would've loved it as mine, just as much as I'm going to love being the best uncle to yours. Can I look, at the pictures you shown mum" he asked.

I pulled them from my pocket, handing them to my brother. I was scared this would be too much for him, but he looked at me smiling. "They're beautiful Christian, you're going to have your hands full."

"I know, but I don't mind."

He smiled, before wiping his nose on his sleeve, just like he did as a kid.

"You left a snail trail bro, you know how much mum hated cleaning them," I told him, hearing him laugh for the first time today.

"I've left a few of them recently, although no one has seen them but me."

"Come home with me, stay at Escala for a while. Relax, shoot some pool and drink a lot of beer. Or better yet, we can grab the camping gear and head to the lake. The fourth is in a few days, we can watch the fireworks from there."

"You know the cell reception is shit up there, what if this Anastasia calls."

"I will give Taylor my phone, he can come and find us if we're needed."

"Ok, I can't go back there tonight. She will just ignore everything that has happened, and it will all start up again."

"It will only start again if you let it, besides I think she will be feeling mums slap for a while. I know you have been trying to make her happy but it's time to make you happy now Elliot."

…..

Elliot came back to mine, turning his phone off on the way once he had spoken to our parents to let them know where he was. I drove his car back while Taylor followed behind.

Elliot actually asked Taylor if he could get him a new number, wanting the old one to stay in Seattle when we left.

We were just packing our camping gear into the car when my phone rang. I couldn't hide the smile on my face when I saw who it was.

"Anastasia."

"Hi Christian, am I disturbing you," she asked.

"No, I'm just packing the car to go camping for a few days with my brother."

"Oh, ok" she sighed.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. My doctor has called and asked me to go in on the fifth, so he can check the babies and me over as the last time I saw him, I had a flat stomach. I don't know if any scans will be done as I only had one the day before I came back, but you said you wanted to attend the rest of my appointments."

"I do."

"Whatever she's asking you to do, do it," Elliot said, looking at the torn look on my face.

My brother needed me, but I wanted to be there for Anastasia also.

"What time is your appointment."

"Eleven. Look if you're busy, it's fine."

"No, no, I want to be there, and I will find a way to be there on time somehow. I need to be with my brother also."

"The one you were supposed to be a donor for."

"Yes, everything is just chaos at the moment and I need to get him away."

"I understand, I will let you get back to him. Call me if you can't make the appointment."

"I will be there Anastasia, don't worry. Oh, by the way, my sister is your biggest fan."

"She is."

"Yes, I'm surprised she hasn't asked me for your autograph."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, or she can have my new book if I ever finish it" she laughed.

"I will let you get back to your writing Ana Steele."

"You can call me Ana too if you like, all my friends and family do."

"I'd like that. Goodbye Ana" I said, hearing her goodbye before the call ended.

"I didn't see Mia's book, but I think I need to google this author to see what she looks like if one conversation can bring a smile like that to your face."

"Get the car packed up and stop slacking" I laughed

We finished packing the car up and despite what was happening with my family at the moment, spending those few minutes speaking to Ana, did bring a smile to my face. It stayed there for a while also when we got into the car.

"Alright where are we going," he asked me.

"I thought I would let you decide. I know we said the lake, but we have been camping over most of this state so choose your favourite spot and we will go."

"And if they're full up? it is coming up to the fourth."

"They won't be, choose."

"What did you speak to Anastasia about, that had you worried."

"When we spoke in the hotel, we talked about her future doctor's appointments and that I wanted to be there for them. Thankfully she agreed, and she was calling to let me know she had one on the fifth."

"You're going, aren't you."

"Yes, I want to be there. I will travel there from wherever we end up."

"Kill two birds with one stone then, find somewhere to camp which is on the way to wherever she is."

"Montesano."

He pulled out his new phone, leaving his other one behind. He was going to just change his number but decided to change everything instead.

"If we head towards Lake Sylvia, we can camp somewhere around there."

"The campsites will be busy, we won't get any peace," I told him.

"I don't want peace, I've been quiet long enough. I want some fun" he smiled but I knew what my brother was like, he would need peace and quiet before long.

I sent a message to Andrea, asking her to book us a campsite, cabin, anything around there before we started the car and headed out of the city.

"Tent or cabin," I asked Elliot as we stopped for some gas.

"You had Andrea find us a place" he laughed. "No just turning up."

"And find ourselves in the worst place, no thanks. Do you want to stay in a tent or a cabin?"

"We have the tent and sleeping bags but will need to find a site for bathrooms, cooking, the usual stuff. A cabin will have everything we need, and I suppose we can still use the sleeping bags and pretend its canvas and not wood above our heads."

I called Andrea who immediately picked up.

"Can you book us the cabin please and send the address."

"I will do sir," she said before I ended the call.

…

The cabin was modest but had everything we needed, even Wi-Fi. We came here to relax not work so I have no desire to use that.

"One bedroom, it has a double and bunks."

"Take whatever you want, just not the top bunk" I laughed thinking of the last time he was on a bunk, bouncing on the top before he was soon on the one below.

"Don't worry, I will be safe. I'll take the bunks" he smiled.

…

It was good to get him away and although he seemed to be having fun, I could see the sadness in his eyes. He had his quiet moments like the one he was having now as he sat on the jetty, his feet dangling into the cool water below.

"Beer," I said, approaching him as I sat by his side.

"Thanks, bro."

"Talk to me, Elliot. I know you've been doing a lot of thinking but you're not on your own, talk to me."

"Did you know that Kate turned me down when I first asked her out."

"What."

"Yes, she was out with her friends at a cocktail bar, not far from The Bridge. I had been working on site all day and I know, although I didn't look scruffy, I also didn't look my best. She was sat outside of the bar with her friends, obviously enjoying their night out when I picked up her purse that she dropped. She smiled, thanking me before one of her catty friends said something like she would have to wash her purse now that I had touched it. Kate told her friend to shut up and I asked her if she would like to go for a drink. That's when her friends laughed, and she sat back down, basically dismissing me. She found me about an hour later at The Bridge. She apologised, telling me that she had ditched her friends and asked if that drink was still on offer."

"It must have been a good drink as it wasn't long after you met, that you asked her to marry you."

"Did I though."

"What do you mean," I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe I'm overthinking things."

"El, you've never done that in your life. Talk to me, what's on our mind."

"That night in The Bridge, the day I met Kate, it was like she knew who I was, a Grey anyway. I don't know how maybe one of her friends told her. One did seem familiar like I had seen her on the job so maybe my company did some work for her before. When I introduced myself as Elliot Grey, for a second her face dropped as if she was disappointed that I was not you. I brushed it aside back then, thinking I had imagined it as the rest of the night went well and I made sure she got back home safely. She knew everything about my cancer, knew my chance of fathering a child was nil but she said it didn't bother her. She obviously had other plans, you."

"I'm sorry Elliot, I had no idea. She knows I don't like her, I've made it obvious often enough."

"I know. Getting pregnant with your sperm, I have no doubt now that is what she wanted. Has that been her plan all along? Yes, I would've classed the baby as my own but would've she, the answer to that is no. All these little niggling things that I have pushed aside over the years, all the times I have wanted to say something but haven't for fear of upsetting her. Yes, I did ask her to marry me, I was happy that I had found someone who wanted to be with me, love me, despite what happened in my childhood and I thought she was the one. I asked Kate to marry me, the one whose purse I picked up, I suppose even the one who was in the bar that night. The Kate I married is a different woman altogether. It's all lies Christian; our whole relationship has been one big lie."

"I wish I could do something."

"You have, I'm here and although I've been a miserable bastard while we've been here, it's given me time, space to think and clear my head. I'm going to get dad to serve her with the papers. It's time for me to make the decisions about what happens in our marriage and I am, I want out."

"What will she get," I asked him.

"Not a lot. One million for each year we have been married unless she's the cause of the breakdown. I think we can all agree that she is the cause and she can't blame the lack of children on me as she knew the circumstances beforehand. She can have the house and everything in it. My car is at yours, so she can't touch that, anything else I want, I will go in and get it. She can't stop me as the house is in my name and not hers. I would kick her out, but I don't have any good memories there any more, the bad ones have eclipsed them all."

"If you need me to do anything, let me know."

"I will. I'm going to call dad."

I watched Elliot walk towards the cabin before pulling my phone out of my pocket, looking at the picture that I had there. I had taken a photo of the now crumpled scans and saved them as my lock and home screens. My very tiny babies were there, shown bigger when I unlock my phone. I could get a signal here, unlike our usual camping spot so it seemed pointless to leave my phone with Taylor.

I opened Ana's contact details before closing it and then opening it once more. Pressing call, I waited for her to answer.

"Hello," she said, her voice such a welcome sound.

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked.

"Didn't I ask you that very same thing, just a few days ago" she laughed.

"I suppose you did. How are you and the babies?"

"We're fine, enjoying a cup of tea out on the porch."

"You have a porch," I asked. "Do you have a swing as well."

"I do, although it gives me motion sickness at the moment if I use it, so I will stick to my sturdy chair."

"What was that," I asked, hearing a noise in the background before Ana's laughter joined it.

"A duck has just landed on my pond."

"You have a duck pond," I asked.

I knew her home was away from the town a bit as I had checked when I was on my way home from the hotel. Without looking at a map though, I wasn't sure where.

"I have a pond; the ducks just like to come and say hello."

"It sounds like a fun place to live."

"It is, very quiet. A perfect place for a writer who needs the quiet to work….How's your brother."

"Resolved, I think. The peace and quiet has given him a lot of time to think."

"I hope he will be ok."

"Me too Ana."

"Where did you end up," she asked.

"On the opposite side of Silvia lake from the major campgrounds."

"That's not far from here."

"I know. Elliot suggested coming this way, so I will be here on time for your appointment."

"If you have no plans for tomorrow, you're both welcome to come here. My dad, José and a few friends are coming over for a barbecue. I don't know if it will be as peaceful as where you are, but there will be plenty of food, beer and fireworks if anyone is sober enough by then to light them."

"We wouldn't be imposing," I asked.

"I wouldn't ask if you were."

"I will speak to Elliot, find out what he wants to do. If I don't see you tomorrow, I will see you in two days."

"You will. Call me and let me know what you decide" she said before we ended the call.

I walked back to the cabin, hearing my brother talking inside. He was speaking to dad, although he turned to me when I entered the room.

"No dad, I'm not bothered when you serve her with them, only that you do…. No, it's in my car, which is at Christian's… ok, love you both and I will speak to you soon."

"Mum was there," I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Yes, I wanted them both to hear what I was going to do. They support me fully like I knew they would."

"We all do Elliot. No matter what you decide to do, we will always support you."

"I know Christian. Can you get Gail or whoever is at Escala to go to my car? The keys are in the guest room. My photo box is in there. If she does get into the parking garage, she can destroy my car but not them."

"I will," I told him, sending a message to Gail to do just that.

We made our way back outside, enjoying the afternoon sun. We didn't speak about what would happen in the future, we just talked about now.

"So, I get to meet the mother of your children," he said, smiling when I ended my call to Ana.

"Yes, and her father and her best friend," I said, sounding terrified which just made him laugh.

"You sound like you're being sent to the gallows" he laughed. "You're going to meet the father of the woman you impregnated."

"God, that sounds terrible" I laughed. "He will probably hate me."

"Christian, he wouldn't hate you. Yes, she's pregnant with your children but it's not like you had some one-night stand and knocked her up."

"I suppose not" I smiled, thinking of my children.

"You gave all of us a gift Christian. Whether son, daughter, niece, nephew or grandchild, those children will be in our lives forever and I can't think of a more beautiful gift than that."

 **Thank you for reading and thank you to all of those who review. Over three hundred in just four chapters, you completely blow my mind.**

 **I know Ana wasn't in this chapter much, but Elliot needed his brother more.**

 **Ana and Christian will both have their say next chapter and for those who wanted them to kiss when he was on his knees in the hotel room, give them time.**

 **Until next time, which should be over the weekend, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

"Calm down Christian, you're fidgeting like a teenager going on his first date" Elliot laughed.

We had left the cabin and were on our way to Ana's and Elliot was right, I was nervous. I have no idea why, but I was nervous to see Ana again and also meet her dad.

Elliot seemed lighter today, happier than I have seen him in a long time. Dad had gone to Elliot's house looking for Kate as soon as he got off the phone with Elliot yesterday. She wasn't there, she was at her parents blaming the whole thing on my family and especially me.

My dad, ever the professional lawyer that he is, kept a straight face when she thought he had gone around to apologise for my mother slapping her. I know my dad would never hit a woman, but I think Kate pushed him close to it when she opened the papers and all the bullshit started to spew from her mouth. He bid her good day, treating her like anyone who would be served papers and didn't have an ounce of compassion for the fact she had been his daughter in law for the past two years. She upset his son, all of us and once she realises because of the prenup that my dad was insistent she signed and taking into account her agenda of why she married my brother in the first place, she will find with her behaviour and actions, she will get nothing, including the house that Elliot was going to give her. Elliot didn't want it but after waking up this morning and calling dad first thing, he doesn't see why she should have it either. She will leave the marriage with what she brought into it, nothing. Security has been advised at all properties owned by a Grey, she's not to be allowed entrance.

"Elliot, I think you just went past the entrance to Ana's drive."

"What, where," he asked, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Back there," I said, pointing to an opening in the trees we had just passed.

"You sure. It just looks like a dirt road that would lead to one of the fields around here."

"Ana said to look for the entrance on the opposite side of the road from the giant oak. If I'm not mistaken, that's an oak."

"Ok, but if we end up in some creepy place, you can go in first."

"Get going" I laughed, as he turned the car around.

Elliot drove us back, turning into the dirt road.

"It doesn't look like somewhere a multimillionaire would live," he said, driving forward until we arrived at large gates which had an intercom to the side. Pressing the button, we waited for someone to answer.

"Hello."

"Ana."

"Yes, it's me. Come in" she said as the gates started to open before us.

"Now this looks like somewhere a multimillionaire would live," Elliot said as he drove us up the winding drive, a meadow on one side and on the other it was all grass apart from the large pond in the middle, which did at the moment have a few ducks swimming around.

"How do you know she's a multimillionaire."

"Google, or our Google, Mia. She knows that much about her, I'm surprised she hasn't been arrested for stalking."

"God help us all when they meet then" I laughed as we pulled up by the house.

The house was completely different than the clapperboard houses we had passed on the way through town. This looked like a larger version of the cabin we were staying in and fit perfectly in the surrounding area.

"You found me then," Ana said, standing on the porch, her hand rubbing the side of her stomach. I smiled seeing her, the nerves gone. It's like now I was near her, or our children I could be calm once more. Breathe easy again now I can see they're all ok.

"We did, although I think my brother would've taken off if it was someone else who had answered the intercom. Ana this is my brother Elliot Grey."

She carefully walked down the few steps, shaking his hand as I brought the beer we had purchased from the trunk.

"It's lovely to meet you," she said, smiling to Elliot.

"You too….you have ducks," he asked, looking to the pond.

"Like I told Christian, they like to come and visit… come in" she told us, making her way back up on to the porch as we followed behind.

"How long have you lived here," I asked Ana as we entered her home.

"About three years. I find the peace and quiet a good companion when I'm writing, the ducks too" she smiled.

"Where do you want me to put this," I asked, nodding to the beer.

"You didn't have to bring anything."

"We couldn't turn up empty-handed," I told her, as she pointed to the kitchen.

We hadn't been inside long when we heard a car approach. Whoever it was, Ana obviously knew as there was no need to use the intercom.

"It's José and his dad," Ana said, smiling as she went out of the door to greet them.

"Don't even think about carrying anything young lady," we heard a man say, which just made Ana laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't. Come, there are some people who I want you to meet" she told them before they all entered the house.

"José, Pops this is Christian and Elliot Grey. Christian, Elliot this is José and his dad José Rodriguez."

"Lovely to meet you both" the elder of the two said. "Which one" he added, and I knew what he was asking.

"That's me," I told him, before he smiled, nodding his head before he made his way past us with José into the kitchen where they placed whatever they had been carrying down.

José walked over to Ana then, hugging her tight. He hadn't said one word to us, but he spoke to Ana.

"Two weeks, it's been two weeks since I've seen you and you've grown again."

"Babies are supposed to do that" she laughed, hugging her friend.

I observed the closeness between these two and I felt a tinge of jealousy at how close they were. Why I felt like that, I don't know. We both had our lives before the mix-up and it was selfish of me to want to push myself into hers, so I could be a part of it when in reality the only part we really share is our children.

"You two should've been twins," José Snr said, coming back into the house for a second time, with another box from the car.

"The only twins are these two" José laughed, patting her stomach.

"Continue to pat my stomach and I will introduce you to my breakfast," she said, before leaving the house as another car approached.

With Ana gone and the elder of the two following, José joined us at the table.

"I hear Ana's going to give you a chance to be a part of those children's lives."

"Yes, she is."

"Don't hurt her. You must know of the hell she's been through by now. Just don't hurt her or those children."

"Hurting Ana or those babies is the last thing I would ever do. Yes, I know about Ana's childhood, our sister informed us, who happens to be Ana's biggest fan. She's also a doctor, working with children with cancer so she knows of her first book too."

"I wish I could've read a book like that back then. Maybe it would've helped my journey be that little bit easier too," Elliot told him.

"You?"

"Yes, when I was even younger than Ana."

José seemed happy with what we had said. Not the fact that Elliot had cancer as well, more for the fact that we had all lived through it, all knew how fragile life was and we all knew how precious the woman was who had just walked into the room with her father.

"Christian, Elliot this is my dad," Ana said, as we both got to our feet, shaking his hand.

Like the elder Rodriguez, he seemed happy that we were here as well.

"Mr Steele."

"It's Ray, no formalities around here unless you want me to call you Mr Grey."

"Christian is fine, Ray," I told him, seeing Ana smile.

It wasn't long before the intercom started to beep, and the other guests arrived. We all left the house, helping Ray and José set tables up while Ana went into a large shed with José Snr. There was no animosity towards me which I was worried about unless you count Jose's words. No one was worried like they would've originally been that I was trying to take the babies away. Ana had told those who needed to know that I would be a part of their lives and they were happy with her decision.

"Ray, can you banish your daughter from the shed, please. She's trying to move the barbecue."

Ray and I looked to each other before running towards the shed.

"You can't move it and I was only moving a spade out of the way" we heard as we approached the door.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, do not lift anything," Ray told her, but Ana just rolled her eyes at him, leaving the shed with the spade still in hand.

"Thank you, I always wanted a new spade," I told her, taking it from her hand. She just laughed, leaving us to it as she made her way back to the house.

"What's the problem," I asked.

"The barbecue hasn't been out since last year. June weather was a bit of a washout, so it's managed to find its way buried under my tools."

"Do you live here?" I asked him.

"No, I have a house in town. With Ana moving out here, she has probably more space than the rest of us put together so tools I don't use every day, have found a home here."

While Ray and José Snr moved the tools out of the way, Elliot and I lifted the barbecue out into the yard. My dad loves his barbecue, but I think he would even be jealous of this monster.

There must be about fifteen people here now, all who had brought food and beer. I watched Ana make her way over to a car, hugging the young woman who got out.

"You look so well," Ana told her.

"So, do you, look at these babies" she laughed, smiling at us once she noticed Elliot and me approach.

"Sky this is Christian and Elliot, guys this is Skylar a very good friend of mine and a fellow survivor."

"It's lovely to meet you and it's Sky. I have heard a lot about you Christian, all good so don't worry."

"That's a relief" I laughed.

"Ok, put me to work Ana. What do you want me to do," Sky asked?

"There's not a lot to do apart from relax. I was going to clean the barbecue before it's lit but I've been banned from doing anything by my dad."

"I'd like to see him ban me and his clean and mine are two different things," she said leaving us but not before linking her arm with Elliot's and taking him with her.

"Poor Elliot" Ana laughed as we watched them, Sky talking for both of them it seemed. "How are you Christian," Ana asked, now we were alone for the first time.

"Still trying to get my head around everything but I think that is more to do with how evil my soon to be ex-sister-in-law was and not about our children."

We walked over to the duck pond where a bench was, taking a seat.

"Evil comes in many forms, some although not many, can lead to beautiful things too," she said, taking my hand and resting it on the side of her stomach where I felt a kick. "If I hadn't needed IVF, I wouldn't have had these two. Yes, I would've had a chance to conceive a child naturally, but they wouldn't have been these exact two babies I'm carrying now, these two that I love more than anything."

"Do you know what they are?" I asked her, as I felt the now gentle movement of our child.

"I do, my last scan in Florida revealed it to me. I didn't know if you would want to know or be surprised. I didn't really get the chance to tell you in the hotel, my mind was on keeping the stress to a minimum and concentrating on them."

"I would like to know," I told her.

"From my scan, the big kicker in my stomach is our son."

"A boy," I asked, a beaming smile coming to my face.

"Yes, and the smaller twin who doesn't kick as hard as their brother is our little girl."

"We have one of each" I laughed.

"Yes, they're growing well, although our daughter is a little smaller than her brother, but the doctor said, that can happen."

"Can I ask you something."

"Of course," she said, turning to face me more.

"When you were in Florida, José said you were in the hospital. Was it because of what happened in the clinic."

"Yes," she sighed, rubbing her stomach as if they comforted her. "José picked me up and took me straight to the airport. I was due to go to my mums that day anyway so instead of going out for lunch as we had planned, he took me straight there. I thought if I was through security and on my way, that she wouldn't be able to get near my baby as I thought it was at the time."

"I'm sorry, you should've never had to go through that."

"It happened, and we can't change it. I'm ok, the babies are too and that's all that matters. My blood pressure has always been a problem since I was diagnosed with cancer, so when I reached Florida, it was too high. Instead of spending the first two nights in my bed at my mums, I was in the hospital instead."

"How old were you."

"When I was diagnosed," she asked, seeing me nod. "Ten, I was ten."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking of our children and what Ana has had to go through just to get to this point. As a duck landed on the pond, I smiled thinking of how much fun our son and daughter would have here. I would travel here, I don't care how far really as long as I got to know my children and they got to know me too.

APOV

I enjoyed the peace with Christian, even though we were not far from the others. I knew what Sky was doing when she took Elliot away, she was giving Christian and me a few moments together. Those few moments turned into over an hour before my growling stomach interrupted our conversation as it let me know my children needed to be fed.

"I'm sorry" I laughed, when I took his offered hand, rising to my feet.

"Don't be. Our children need sustenance" he said, as we walked back to the group.

I watched Christian make his way over to Elliot, joining in the conversation that he was having with my dad by the barbecue. Myself I stayed near the table, knowing I would need a seat again before long.

Feeling Sky bump hips with me to get my attention, I turned to her.

"He's cute, just think how cute your babies are going to be."

"Sky."

"What, I'm only stating the obvious. He likes you."

"I hope so, we're having two children together."

"No, I mean he likes, likes you."

"Sky," I said again, but there would be no silencing my friend.

"What, you're a beautiful woman Ana, he's a cute man."

"Cute, do you know what that would do to a man's

image if he heard you calling him cute" I laughed, earning a smile from Christian when he heard me laugh.

"Ok, handsome, sexy even, although he's not my type."

"I thought you didn't have a type as you said you weren't interested in anyone ever again," I told her, stating what she had said to me in some of the conversations we have had.

"Well, I'm finally taking your advice. Life's too short so it's time to start living" she smiled, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"You don't sound so convinced," I said, as she said the last part quietly.

"There is always some fear."

"I know Sky. When I went for my first appointment with the clinic I was terrified, wondering if I was making the right decision. If something happened to me in the future, I would be leaving two children with no mother. I was selfish to want them, I know that, but I can't live my life on what ifs."

"So, if Christian came over here and told you that he wanted to be more than just the babies' father to you, what would you say."

"Honestly, I have no idea. Our situation is complicated, we hardly know each other, and we will have two children together who have to come first. I know he was a donor for his brother, but I still have no idea if he has a girlfriend, boyfriend, nothing like that has ever come up in our conversation, it's always been about the babies.

"Ana the way that man keeps looking at you, you and not your stomach. If he has someone waiting for him at home, I will kick his arse."

"Behave" I laughed, before hearing my dad say that the food was finally ready. "Come on, I want some food."

We walked over, joining everyone by the barbecue. While Sky filled her plate, I took the one from my dad with his burnt offerings. They were burgers, sausages at one point but I think my dad's worried about me having undercooked food, so burnt is better in his eyes.

"Can I have a burger that is not cremated?" I asked.

"What about the ones you have."

"I don't like black teeth, even the ducks would turn their noses up at that."

I was given a burger, by Christian in fact. It was one he had been given only seconds before and it found its way onto my plate.

"Thank you," I said, making my way back to the tables to find a seat, saving one for Christian while he waited for his own burger.

Elliot polished off my original burger before throwing the rest of it for the ducks, who as I thought, didn't go anywhere near it.

When the light started to fade and talk of fireworks was amongst us, I was ready for my bed. My day normally had a nap in there somewhere but today, that would have to wait.

As the fireworks lit the sky and the noise echoed around the hillside, I had my own little fireworks going off in my stomach.

Each loud noise earned me a kick and I soon had hands wanted to feel too.

"You're tired," Christian said, after about my fifth yawn, as I tried to hide it from him.

"Carrying these two does make me tired, so a nap is usually in order."

"You missed that today," he said.

"I did, but I have enjoyed myself, so it was worth missing it. Tomorrow, did you want to meet me at the doctor's office or come here first and use one car."

"Elliot said he's going fishing tomorrow, so he doesn't need the car. I can come here and then I can drive us down."

"I'd like that. I have my car but I'm still nervous to drive it with my stomach so close to the steering wheel."

"How did you get to your other appointments," he asked me.

"Dad usually, although he hates the smell of hospitals, so he stays in the car."

"I won't be sat in the car," he said.

"No, no you won't" I smiled.

...

"It's me," Christian said through the intercom when he arrived the next morning.

"Come in," I told him, making or waddling my way towards the mirror to make sure I looked alright.

There was no denying I was pregnant, and if someone didn't know that I was expecting two, they would think I was ready to give birth right now. My babies need to stay where they were for a lot longer though, although I knew the chance of an early birth was possible.

I had left the front door open, so Christian could come in while I gathered all my doctor's notes from Florida. My doctor here should already have a copy by now, if not then I will have them with me.

I looked up when I heard his footsteps approach, smiling when he joined me in the dining room.

"Good morning Ana."

"Good morning. I won't be a minute, I'm just checking I have everything I need. Baby brain means I have to check and double check."

"We have time Ana" he smiled, as I picked the file up off the table and we headed for the door.

He drove us into town, both of us so quiet.

"Tell me something about you," I asked, wanting to break the silence.

"What do you want to know," he asked, smiling at me when we stopped to let a car pass.

"We're going to be parents to two children in a matter of months and apart from your name, where you work and the fact you have adopted parents and siblings, I don't know that much about you. I know in our situation, well if there has been a situation like ours, familiarity is probably not advised or needed, but it would be nice to know the father of my children."

"I will tell you anything you want to know Ana, all you have to do is ask."

"How old are you?"

"I was twenty-eight last month, you?"

"Twenty-three…. What made you want to start your business?"

We continued to ask each other questions back and forth on the short drive. One question I did ask, he was only too happy to answer.

"No, there is no one waiting at home Ana, no girlfriend."

"That's good, I suppose. Although there would be no problem if there was" I told him, although my mind was shouting, _yes there would_. "It just might have been awkward me walking in with my large stomach and introducing myself as the mother of your children."

"There's no one Ana" he repeated, as we stopped outside of my doctor's office. It was small compared to the hospital I had been in, in Florida but was fully equipped with everything I need. "Any more questions before we go in."

"No, I can't think of anything else to ask you, for now anyway," I told him, making us both laugh.

"Ok, I will ask you something. What made you want to become a writer" he asked, helping me from the car.

"Ever since I was little, I have loved books. Spending a portion of my childhood in a hospital bed, there was not a lot else to do apart from read or write, not a lot of energy to do much else either. I had one English teacher who said I had an overactive imagination, so I thought I would put it to good use."

"You certainly did that. I've read a little of your last book."

"You did," I asked.

"Yes, my sister Mia showed me your book when I mentioned your name, to ask if you were Ana Steele. When we were getting supplies for our trip, your book was on the shelf of the store we were in, so I picked it up. I expected to get some ribbing from Elliot, but he was too busy in his own world to worry about what I was reading."

"I hope you like it then" I smiled, seeing a little nod as we stepped inside my doctor's office, making our way to the reception.

"Anastasia Steele," I told the receptionist before she smiled telling me to take a seat.

We weren't waiting long before Dr Scott came out, calling us into his office.

"Dr Scott, this is Christian Grey, the babies' father," I told him, as he shook Christian's hand.

"Welcome," he smiled. "It's lovely to see you, Anastasia. The reason I have called you in today is just a general check-up. I have read the notes from Dr Neil about your blood pressure and I'm hoping the results are nowhere near what they were when I check it today. In his report it also mentioned that baby b, the female is smaller than her brother, so I would like to do my own checks on her too."

"The woman who did my scan said it was normal to have one baby smaller than the other," I said, worried now and I could see it mirrored on Christian's face too.

"It is, no two babies are completely the same, even in twins. Weights and sizes differ. We may just need to keep an eye on her to make sure she's growing as she has been doing, that's all."

I was wringing my hands together, trying to keep myself calm and not send my blood pressure through the roof. Feeling Christian place his hand over mine, I flipped mine over, gripping his tight.

"Please don't worry, you will only make that blood pressure rise again."

"Easier said than done," I told him. My blood pressure was fine before I entered this room.

"I know. I'm going to do your blood pressure last, as I know despite what I say, you will only calm once you see that your children are fine. I will do the scan first," he told us before I was instructed to go into the adjoining room, so my weight could be taken by a nurse and then I was told to lie on the bed.

I had wanted to keep hold of Christian's hand, wanted to take him with me but I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable being dragged by a terrified woman from the room.

They soon joined me, my large stomach on display. I don't know who reached for who first, but our hands were soon joined again.

"Let's have a look at these two then," the doctor said, squirting some gel onto my stomach, and turning the TV screen on behind him.

"Oh my god" Christian whispered seeing our children for the first time.

"I know," I said, squeezing his hand.

We waited quietly while the doctor checked my children over, trying to stay calm. The thing that did calm us both was when Dr Scott flipped a switch and a heartbeat could be heard around the room.

"That's your son," he said before moving it to the other side of my stomach. "That's your daughter. Both healthy. She is a little smaller than her brother, but she still has plenty of time to grow. We will keep a close eye on her and make sure she continues to do so" he told us before moving the wand again, picking both heartbeats up at the same time.

"Seeing the pictures, it felt real to me then but seeing this now," Christian said, in complete awe at what he was seeing and hearing.

"I know," I said, smiling before I turned to the doctor. "Is there any change. I know it's not been long since my last scan, but have they grown" I asked.

"Ana they're both at the stage when they will put weight on weekly. Yes, there has been a slight change on both, which is encouraging to see."

"Thank you," I told him, taking the paper towel from him which I cleaned my stomach up with before Christian helped me sit up.

Dr Scott, printed photos off for us and while I was sat there, he took my blood pressure, my pulse too, assuring us everything was fine.

Seeing them both once again did bring me some relief and I hope to feel that again when I have another scan in just a few weeks. The rest of my pregnancy will consist of scans and check-ups, but I didn't mind that as long as they were well.

"You've been quiet," I said to Christian as we walked back to his car.

He leant against it and for a moment, was struggling with what to say. Instead of words, he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me and holding me as close as he could, tight. I held him as well, knowing how many times since I had started the IVF process, have I just needed a hug.

"I...I'm sorry" he mumbled into my hair, getting ready to step away.

Feeling my grip tighten on him, he held me tighter still.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Christian," I told him, as he looked down at me.

"Seeing our babies, was the best moment of my life. I know you told me our daughter was smaller but hearing the doctor say it is something they need to keep an eye on, I don't know Ana, I just felt sick. I feel protective of them and especially protective of you. I want to keep you all safe and I can out here, but in there" he said, placing his hand on my stomach. "There is nothing I can do."

"That's why being parents, we have to be a team. We'll both make sure they're ok when they are here, until then, it's my job to keep them safe."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is," I told him. "What ifs don't work for me. If I listened to every doubt, we would not be stood here, and these children would never have been conceived. Life's too short Christian, I know that more than anything, I bet Elliot does too."

"Our daughter."

"Is healthy and growing. If that changes then we will make the decisions together. If I have to deliver them early which most twins do anyway, then we will do what's best for our children."

"And what about you," he asked, pain in his eyes.

"I've been fighting since the day I was born. I'm not about to stop now and especially not when our children are involved. We take it day by day."

I took his hand, placing it on to my stomach where our daughter was kicking away. Our son soon joined in, not wanting to miss out on the connection to their father.

Christian smiled, knowing what I said to be true. Letting go of my stomach he kissed my forehead before opening the car door for me to get in. The feel of his lips, even for just a second on my skin made my heart skip a beat.

Our future is not set, we don't know what will happen in a few months from now, just as tomorrow is unknown too. All I know is that I will fight whatever awaits us because these children deserve to live and so do I.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Before anyone panics, there will be no character deaths. Although finding a cliff to push Kate off or as some have suggested, letting the ducks at her, is tempting.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Christian," Ana told me as we spent these last few moments together.

Going back to Seattle today, back to reality means I will be further away from my children, from Ana. I can understand why Ana loves it here so much, understand why she needs the peace and quiet compared to the noise of the city but it doesn't make leaving any easier.

"I have work to go back to, people who depend on me for their jobs, but my business is not my priority any more, our children are," I told Ana, turning to face her on the bench.

She really was beautiful. With her hair in a messy bun, wearing just yoga pants and a tank top, the only thing Ana said she really feels comfortable in at the moment, she's still so beautiful.

"They do quickly become your life, your whole world even. My pregnancy feels like it has gone so fast, then some days especially when I'm trying to get about and I feel like a sloth, those days feels like forever."

I nodded placing my hand on her stomach, where I felt a few slight movements.

"I think one of them has hiccups" she laughed, making me smile.

"Before I left, I wanted to speak to you about security, for you and the babies."

"Ok," she asked, worry in her voice now and I hated that I put it there.

"I know when you're here, you're safe. Even we wouldn't have found you if you hadn't told us exactly where you were. Out of here though, I worry. At the moment no one knows that we're involved in any way together. You're a famous author and I'm a prominent businessman, we've both experience the paparazzi at some point and we know how ruthless they can be."

"Why do you think I moved out of the city. With them and strange men who had read my book, confusing fiction and reality and thinking I was like the characters I wrote about, the city didn't feel safe."

"These men hurt you."

"No, nothing like that. I had one man who lived down the street and when I went out of my apartment some mornings, he would shout Cherry to me. Cherry was the lead character in one of my earlier books and he asked if I wanted to act out some of the scenes in the book with him. That was Portland not Seattle though and a punch on the nose from José soon sorted him out, unfortunately not before his mouth had alerted everyone around that I was the mystery author of the number one best seller."

"We visited José in Portland. Is that the area where you lived," I asked.

"Once upon a time. My book might have been a best seller then but until the money started coming in, around there was all I could afford. I stayed with dad for a while also before I bought this place. If you're asking if I'm opposed to security when I have to travel, then the answer is no, no I'm not… you just sagged in relief" she laughed when I did just that.

"All ready to go," Elliot asked, coming from the house, where he had disappeared into fifteen minutes ago, stating that he needed the bathroom. I hope for Ana's sake he has been stalling in there and not on the toilet that long as I know what my brother is like.

"Yes," I told him, reluctantly as I got off the bench.

Offering Ana my hand, she took it as I helped her up. With her hand still in mine, we made our way towards the car.

"Call me when you get home," she said.

"Of course," I told her, wrapping my arms around her, needing Ana and the children close at the moment as I was unsure when I would see her again.

I know Ana's the mother of my children and I know she's supposed to just be that, but I can't deny the feelings I have for her. Would it complicate things if something happened and it didn't work out, probably, but I need to take Ana's advice and not worry about what ifs?

"You have a safe journey," she said, kissing my cheek before stepping back from me so I could open my door.

My cheek tingled where her lips had touched, and I wanted to kiss her badly, just not in front of my brother.

"I will do. When are you back in Seattle."

"Next Friday. I have an appointment with a baby store in Bellevue. They have agreed to close early so I will have the store to myself for a few hours. I'm hoping I can get everything for the babies before I'm too big to move. I could get everything online, but I'd miss the experience of touching all the tiny clothes, seeing the bedding up close and feeling how soft it is. Sorry, my brain has a habit of going off into baby land."

"Don't apologise" I laughed.

"Would you like to come, help me choose clothes, bedding, breast pump. Although you don't have to choose the last one" she smiled.

"I would love to. You're staying over in Seattle?"

"Yes, I will stay at the Fairmont again. If I can't get everything on Friday, I might stay the weekend, as long as I'm back for my appointment on Tuesday."

"Stay with me," I asked her.

"What!"

"Stay with me" I repeated. "I have a large apartment with plenty of room, no ducks I'm afraid, but plenty of security so I know you're safe."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her, stepping back towards her. "Stay with me please."

"Ok."

Taking the opportunity now I was close to Ana again, I hugged her. When I stepped back, it was my turn to kiss her cheek before I finally got into the car.

"I will see you next Friday."

"Yes," she smiled. "It was lovely meeting you Elliot, I hope things get better for you."

"Thanks, Ana, so do I," he told her.

As Elliot pulled away, I turned my head to look back at Ana. She was still stood in the driveway, watching us leave when we disappeared from sight, her arms around her stomach, protecting our children as always.

"I'm sorry brother, but you're fucked," Elliot said, amusement in his voice.

He was right though, I was fucked. I was falling for the mother of my children.

….

I was back in my glass tower, overlooking the city of Seattle when in reality, I wanted to be back on that bench by the duckpond spending my time speaking to Ana.

My days have always been meetings after meetings, kicking the crap out of Bastille in the gym on some days and trying to avoid family dinners if Kate was there on others. I don't have to worry about that last one any more, she's gone, from my parent's dinner table anyway. Gone completely would be stepping over lines even I wouldn't dare to cross, no matter what Ros suggested.

The highlights of my days since I left Montesano was speaking to Ana every evening. I tried to restrain myself from calling her during the day as I didn't want to interrupt her writing so it was usually Ana calling me. I spoke to her no matter what time she called, even if it interrupted an important meeting.

"Alright, how many women have you knocked up," Ros asked, barging into my office interrupting the first real time this week that my mind had gone onto work.

"Physically none, medically one."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Ros, what are you on today. Of course, I'm sure."

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist. It's only the last time a woman came here asking to see you, we found out she was the mother of your children. Taylor took a call when I was speaking to him in the security office, there is another woman in reception asking for you as well. She was just as insistent as the first one, although from what I've seen on the security feed, she doesn't have a large stomach to go with it."

While Ros was going on with herself, Taylor came into my office.

"Sir, a Skylar Graham is in reception asking to see you urgently. Do you know her?

"I know a Skylar, she's a friend of Ana's, I don't know here surname though."

He passed me a grainy image from the video feed, showing Sky.

"Yes, this is her, show her up," I told him, as he left the room with Ros thankfully following behind.

It wasn't five minutes before I could hear Sky and Taylor talking as they approached.

"Sky, I think you were the last person I expected to see here," I told her, standing when they entered the room.

"I wish it was a barbecue when I saw you again Christian, but this couldn't wait."

"Please take a seat," I told her.

"Thank you, I think your security should stay as well."

"What is it," I asked, worried now she needed Taylor here.

"Did Ana tell you what I did for a living?" She asked me.

"No, it never came up."

She nodded, pulling a file from her bag.

"I'm a lawyer," she said, looking through some papers. "Or I will be unless I get fired for being here."

"What!"

"Like I said, I'm a lawyer and this morning I met with a woman who I was asked to represent in a divorce case, only I can't, conflict of interest."

"I don't understand," I told her.

"The woman who I met with, I believe you know her. Katherine Grey."

"Yes, I know her," I said, trying and failing to show my distaste for that woman.

"You see the reason I can't represent her and it's not the reason I have told my bosses about, which was that I was friends with your brother. The real reason was the crap she was reeling off about Ana. Ana is the target of her anger as if she had stolen her children and her life too" Sky told me, handing the piece of paper to me that she had found in her file. It held scribbled notes, not about the divorce but about the things Kate had said about the mother of my children and a few words for my own mother and sister too.

Every derogatory name you could call someone was on here. Every moment of hate, aimed at everyone else but herself was written down.

"I'm worried," Sky said quietly. "If someone hurts Ana or does something to one of those children, I don't think Ana will survive it. She's so strong, incredibly so and she fights every day just to stay healthy and be here, but you've seen how tired she gets, how exhausted a simple day can be. Those children are everything to her."

"They are to me too, Ana is as well."

"I know, I just needed to let you know. I don't know that woman apart from the meeting I had with her today. I don't know if this is all talk or if she would ever do anything to my friend."

"Does she know where Miss Steele lives" Taylor asked.

"Not from what she was saying. She sounded like she didn't know anything like that. She was going off of one meeting and the only bit of information she had on Ana could've been easily found out on the internet, especially how much it's stated she's worth. Kate was certainly interested in that. In the few interviews Ana has done, she always puts Seattle as her home but that's a ruse as you know to keep her true home secret. In fact, the only address that is available for correspondence is her publisher here in Seattle. They forward any fan mail on to Ana."

"Does she read it?" I asked.

"All of it, every review as well."

"Is her mail checked" Taylor asked.

"I don't think so, it's actually delivered to her dads once a month and he takes it up to her home."

"Sir I think it would be advisable for someone to check her mail. I'm not stating Mrs Grey would send her anything but it would be the easiest way to contact Miss Steele."

"I agree, I will mention it to Ana when I speak to her this evening. No matter how much I want us to, we can't exactly push our way into her publishers and demand her mail."

I looked to Sky who had stood, walking over to the window before she turned to face us.

"During the meeting once I realised who she was, I told her that I couldn't represent her, and she demanded to know why. That's when I told her about being friends with Elliot. She didn't walk out like I thought she would, even after I had told her I would give her case to a colleague who would be best suited. She either didn't want that, she wasn't listening to me, or she wanted me to let Ana know what was being said. Hearing that woman today, it's like she had an audience and she was going to vent whether I wanted to listen to her or not. She's blaming Ana and the mix-up at the clinic for the breakdown of her marriage and nothing that came before it."

"My dad will crucify her then. We were hoping she would go quietly and realise what she had done. I doubt that she wants everything to go public, her parents especially" I told Sky.

"I agree, she did say her parents wanted everything finalised as quickly and as quietly as possible. If Kate tries to bring Ana into this, I will represent Ana myself and make sure her name is kept out of it. I won't have my friend's name dragged into a fight that isn't even hers."

While Sky stayed in my office with me, I called Elliot and my dad, informing them of what was going on. Dad wanted to speak to Sky but with Elliot letting me know he was on his way to my office, he will take Sky over there when he arrives.

With all the chaos that once again surrounded us by that woman, I longed for duck ponds, my children and hopefully, my girl.

….

"I spoke to Sky today," Ana said, when I called her that evening, while I enjoyed my needed glass of bourbon.

"She told you about Kate."

"Yes, I know everyone wants to keep my blood pressure down and protect me, but I need to know these things."

"I agree. I was going to tell you when we spoke, but you beat me to it."

"Sorry" she laughed.

"It's alright. I wanted to speak to you about your fan mail also."

"Really, do you want to help me open it."

"If you like. I would prefer it if someone else did though before it got to you."

"What."

"It's just something we were discussing today, about that being the only way anyone could contact you and if Kate would ever try," I told her, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Christian I know when Sky said fan mail, she made it sound like hundreds of letter. We're speaking ten, twenty at most some months and most of them are asking for advice on how best to get their own book published."

"Whatever your mail is about, I would still prefer it if someone filters it and not you. I know I sound pushy Ana, I just want to protect you."

"I know, I can ask my dad to look through it or better yet, speak to Hannah, my editor and ask her if it can be opened there."

I took a drink, letting the breath that I had held go. Taking another mouthful, I nearly choked on it with what Ana said next.

"Oh, by the way, Luke got pecked by a duck."

"What" I laughed."

"Yes, who needs security when I have crazy ducks."

"He was meant to stay outside of your property."

"Well when he arrived, he was guarding an empty house because I needed grocery's, so I took my car into town."

"I thought you didn't like to drive."

"I don't normally but running out of milk for my tea is enough for me to get the car out. I could've called dad, but it seemed silly to ask him to drive all the way to my home to bring me a bottle of milk. It wasn't too bad driving, although my stomach gets closer to the wheel every time. Luke was blocking my drive when I arrived back. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with him."

"Ana, you don't have to do anything with him. He's there to guard you and our children."

"I know but he's sat in his car, having a staring contest with one of the ducks at the moment. I know he's here because he's driving me into Seattle tomorrow but am I supposed to put him up for the night, does he sleep in the car or is he staying in town? God my brain needs to shut up" she laughed.

"He will have a place to stay tonight. He was only supposed to be introducing himself before checking out the area for any security weak points. On the outside of the property that is, not come inside and have a stand-off with the ducks."

That had her laughing then and it did me too.

"This Kate is a real bitch, eh."

"She is Ana. Nothing that is going on with Elliot and her, has anything to do with you and she will soon realise that."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow."

"You will. Good night Ana, sleep tight."

After her quiet goodnight, my phone was silent.

Instead of putting it down, I opened my photos looking at the few that I had taken of the fourth. There did seem to be a theme going on as Ana was on each of them. My favourite which actually takes my breath away every time I see it was taken by Elliot and not me. It was taken when Ana and I were sat by the pond, my hand on her stomach and smiles on both of our faces. Looking around my quiet apartment, I couldn't wait to have them here.

….

APOV

Heading into the city with Luke, I'm sure the poor man wanted me to shut up. I'm a chatterbox when I'm nervous and knowing I get to see Christian again and we will be staying in the same place, the butterflies had come and would not go away.

My children must be sleeping as I had not been kicked for the past hour. The gentle car journey must have rocked them to sleep.

Christian had given me his address, but Luke was actually taking me to G.E.H. Christian did say I could go straight to his home, but it didn't feel right walking into his apartment when he wasn't there.

Seeing the building come into view, the large letters that spelt out Grey house, I smiled. I just hope I don't get the third degree this time when I try and visit my friend. A friend is that what Christian was to me. Yes, he was my friend, but he felt like so much more. We had grown closer, no one could deny that but was that closeness due to our children or was it us two. That is something I hope to find out during the weekend and I hope I don't ruin what we already had by doing that.

Luke stopped the car outside the building and immediately my door was opened. The man who opened it, was not my guard but he did have a kind face and was not knocked to the floor by Luke, so I took his offered hand.

"Hello Miss Steele, my name is Welch, I'm Mr Grey's head of security here at GEH. I'm hoping to make your journey up to Mr Grey's office a lot less troublesome than the last time you were here."

"That would be much appreciated, thank you," I told him.

With Luke and Welch by my side, we easily made our way towards the elevators, no one stopping us on the way. When the door opened on the twentieth floor we were greeted by two women at a reception desk.

"Good afternoon," the older of the two said, smiling at me.

"Good afternoon, I'm here to see Christian, sorry Mr Grey."

"I will show you through," she said, escorting me down the corridor, asking if she could take my coat or if I wanted a drink on the way.

"I'm fine thank you," I told her before the door was opened before me and I found Christian sat at his desk, a smile on his face as I entered.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you," he asked, getting up from his seat as the door closed behind us and we were alone.

"I'm fine. These two enjoyed the car journey, sleeping most of the way, although I think they're waking up now."

Christian moved closer to me, kissing my cheek before placing his hand on my stomach.

"Sorry, it's an automatic reaction, wanting to feel them."

"I don't mind, they're your children too."

"Come and sit, can I get you anything."

"No, I'm fine. The lady who brought me in asked me if I wanted anything and I declined."

"Andrea, my P.A."

"She's the woman who keeps your affairs in order," I asked sitting on his comfortable couch.

"Yes," he laughed. "She certainly earns her paycheck, that's for sure."

"Are you a bossy boss or one who asks for something to be done and doesn't mind waiting an extra day."

"Bossy boss" he declared, making me smile. "I do give my staff time to do the tasks I set them. Some try to push it but learn too quickly that I won't be messed around."

"I will remember that if I'm ever late."

"Ana as long as you and the babies are ok, you can be as late as you want as long as I know."

"I don't do late. I'm usually the one who turns up thirty minutes early, just to be offered a cup of tea and look professional when my name is called."

"Have you had to wait around a lot?" he asked.

"When I was publishing my first novel, I interviewed a lot of publishing houses for the right one."

"You interviewed them and not the other way around."

"God that sounds so bad" I laughed. "I had sent my manuscript off all over the country and I had a lot of feedback, a lot of publishing companies wanting me to sign with them. I visited them all, arriving early. I was only sixteen at the time and some thought because of my age, I would sign all the rights away and be paid a pittance for my work. Those realised that I would not be a pushover no matter my age. I was in remission at the time and despite wanting to publish my book, I needed a company that was flexible and gave me the time to finish any future books without the pressure of a deadline. S.I.P did that. I signed a three-book deal which was perfectly fine by me as the book I was writing at the time was a trilogy. I have worked with them ever since. I do set a deadline, for myself more than anything else, although I don't tell them that. If I pass it, it's no hardship as they're willing to wait for my book."

"How have you been getting on with the book you're writing," he asked.

"I have been writing all this week so I'm getting there, in between naps. It will be finished by my deadline as I don't want to worry about writing anything for a while, once the children are born."

While we had been speaking Christian's hand had remained on my stomach until he reluctantly had to return to his desk to take a call.

Standing up to stretch my legs, I walked over to the floor to ceiling windows, looking down on the city below. I had never been this high up before unless you count a flight. When Christian ended his call, he came over to my side.

"This building, this business you've created, it's an amazing thing, Christian. I know about the work you do with Africa, the money you put into feeding the world's hunger. I Googled you when I was in Florida to see who my children's father was" I told him, seeing a smile coming to his lips.

"You can't eat money, so it's best put to use finding better options to feed the hungry. I created my business when I was twenty-one, building it up to what it is now. Nothing I've created before though has meant as much to me as these two" he told me, resting his hands on either side of my stomach.

"They are very special" I smiled, placing my hands over his while we felt of children move.

It was the perfect moment, or it would've been if the door hadn't opened and a woman entered.

"Ros" Christian practically growled at her which made me giggle.

Seeing the warm smile on this woman's lips as she approached, instead of running out of the door made me realise that she knew Christian well.

"Sorry, to interrupt. You said you would have the Hemsworth papers signed before three, so I could have everything finalised before I leave."

"I've done them" he sighed stepping away from me and heading over to his desk to pick up some papers. "Ana, this is Ros, my COO and general pain in my arse. Ros, this is Ana."

"The mother of your children," she said, finishing Christian's sentence and earning a raised eyebrow from him. "Ignore him, he gets grouchy in the afternoon if he's not had enough coffee," she told me, approaching to shake my hand.

"Christian is never grouchy," I said, defending him.

"He must save all that for the office then" she laughed. "How long do you have to go."

"Around three months. I'm due the week before Halloween, so if they arrive on time, it might be a bonus so we're ready for the day."

"They will be a little small for candy Ana" Christian told me, handing the papers to Ros.

"I was talking about me. I had a very sweet tooth before I got pregnant. Anything too sweet now, makes my teeth itch."

Once Ros had left the office, Christian got his coat on and it was our turn to leave too.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to my apartment for a while, drop your things off?" he asked me.

"If we do and I get comfortable, I won't want to move. Shopping first and then I can rest."

"Ok, what is it that we need to buy today anyway," Christian asked me as I passed him my long list. "This will take forever" he laughed.

"Why do you think I asked them to close early. It's the only time I've used my name to get anything and they were only too happy to do it."

We drove past the Bravern centre and to the smaller baby store, parking around the back away from the busy street.

"There are no cribs on here," Christian said, gesturing to the list.

"I know, my dad's making them as well as a changing table and rocking chair. He asked me if you wanted him to make some for your apartment too, his gift to his grandchildren."

"If he likes" Christian said, quietly.

"You can choose some here if you like. There's no pressure to take my dad's."

"No, your dads would be perfect," he told me, climbing out of the car.

Taking his hand, Christian helped me out of the car and just like in the doctor's office, he didn't let go of my hand.

There was a woman waiting for us at the back door of the store, Megan was her name. She welcomed us in and left us both to have a look around.

"I was going to send some non-disclosure agreements over, but I was told they had already signed some" Christian said quietly, as we walked the rows of clothes.

"Yes." I told him, "I don't want my life broadcasting to the tabloids any more than you do."

"You're a smart woman Ana Steele."

"Are you only just realising that Christian Grey."

I heard him chuckle behind me before he told me to turn around. In his hands, he held two onesies, one with daddy's girl on it and the other with Mommy's boy.

"We have to get those" I laughed as he placed them up to my stomach before putting them into the basket.

We continued down the rows, placing more and more into the baskets, I mean plural this time as what had been one was now three. We decided to get newborn clothes, but we also got some plain onesies which were for tiny babies, not wanting to think about our children that small but for the first time ever I have bought something for just in case. I say me buying it, when in fact it was Christian footing the bill. He insisted, and I protested, giving in when he told me that I was doing my job providing for them while they were inside of me and he wanted it to be his job to provide for them when they first arrive.

When we finally arrived at Christian's apartment, I would've been perfectly happy if he had carried me in. Everything was going to be shipped here tomorrow before being sorted out and then some being shipped to Montesano. I understand Christian's reluctance at having two sets of items, two sets mean two homes.

"Do you know our son could have a sit-on-train going around this room and our daughter will still have enough room to dance around in the middle, or she could be on the train and he dance, either way, could work."

"There's an idea, I might hitch a ride too" he laughed, carrying my bag to the guest room which was next to his.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, placing my bag on a chair beside the bed.

"Yes, famished," I told him, so he took my hand once more and led me into the kitchen.

"Gail my housekeeper left this afternoon for her sister's but she should've left enough food for the weekend."

"Do you want me to do anything?" I asked.

"Only take a seat and watch the master cook at work," he said, making me laugh when he pulled the box from the fridge and popped it straight into the microwave and turned it on.

"You're a ping man" I laughed, watching the timer countdown.

"A what," he asked, as the microwave pinged to let us know the meal was done.

"Ping" I laughed as he pulled the hot food out.

"I'm afraid, my cooking skills are basic at best. I blame my mother, she banned Elliot and me from the kitchen when we nearly burnt it down making French toast as teens. No skills from my mother have passed over into adult life."

"I will be sure to teach our children how to cook then. How is Elliot" I asked.

"I'm not sure fine would be best to describe him but he's better. He has a plan in place of where he wants his life to go, things he has wanted to do but couldn't because she didn't want to. He's concentrating on work, his house is on the market and he's living again instead of just surviving."

"Wasn't he staying here?" I asked.

"Yes, he started renting a place a couple of days ago, not far from here. He wants to buy somewhere but wants to find the place that is perfect for him, out of the city if he can."

"There are homes for sale in Montesano, if he wants peace," I told him.

"I might look into them myself, I won't be too far away then."

"No, you won't," I told him, as I started to eat my dinner. Mac and cheese, who would've thought that this would be a billionaire's favourite meal.

…

I had said goodnight to Christian, tired after my day. I had fallen asleep very easily, but it was a shout that woke me.

I sat up in bed, wondering if I had imagined it as I have had some crazy dreams while being pregnant. I was about to lay down when I heard it again.

It was Christian, and he sounded in pain. Climbing out of bed, I walked towards the door, opening it and stepping into the hall. I could hear his words louder now, his cries at someone to stop.

"Miss Steele don't," Taylor said, coming from where ever he had been hidden as I reached for the handle on Christian's door.

"Taylor I..."

"Ana...please...don't hurt them."

Hearing my name once more, I ignored Taylor opening Christian's door. He was thrashing about in bed, his words louder now. Whoever was hurting him, was hurting me too.

"Christian, it's Ana..."

"Miss Steele, he will never forgive himself if he hurts you."

I looked to Taylor before back to Christian. As I spoke to him, he calmed down as if my words brought comfort and banished the pain.

"Christian," I said again, his movements stilling on the bed.

"Christian" I repeated, more quietly this time sitting beside him. I brought my hand to his face, stroking his cheek. He turned into my touch, his breathing starting to calm before he opened his eyes.

"Ana" he panted, as if he was out of breath, running away from something but he was right here.

"I'm here Christian."

I heard the door close behind me, but I paid no attention to it, my complete focus on the man before me.

"Ana" he repeated, sitting up this time and I was soon wrapped in his arms. "You're here, you're safe."

"I am, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you to," he said, his hands moving from my stomach up to cradle my face.

"What do you want," I asked him, seeing the longing in his eyes that was sure to match mine.

"I want you, I want us to be more than just parents to our babies, I want you to be mine."

"I want that too, Christian," I told him, stroking his cheek with the back of my fingers.

He looked to my lips as if asking permission to kiss me. Instead of nodding, I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss at first before he wrapped his arms around me and I opened my mouth to him. The kiss deepened as we held each other tight, only breaking away to take a breath. Seeing the smile on his lips as he placed kisses over my face and lips again, made me smile too.

I never left his bed that night, neither of us wanting to be apart. There were no more nightmares, he slept peacefully and in his arms, so did I.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

I kissed Ana's forehead as she slept in my arms, still not believing what had happened last night. My nightmare, I don't want to think about that at the moment, it's what happened afterwards that I want to focus on.

Hearing a moan from Ana, I watched as her hand automatically moved down to her stomach, rubbing gently. When she moved her hand away, I placed mine where hers had been, feeling my children move within.

They were active, both of them it felt like. If they were like this every morning, Ana and I were in for some fun.

"Morning" Ana mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Good morning."

Ana looked around for a moment as if she didn't know where she was. Had she forgotten about last night, about our kiss? From the smile on her lips when she looked back to me, my worries were unfounded.

"Last night was real," she asked me.

"It was, do you regret it."

"No," she said smiling at me. "If it was a dream, I want to go back to sleep and continue to dream it."

"It would be a beautiful dream, I prefer the reality though," I told her, placing a kiss on her lips.

It was only supposed to be a peck on the lips, as I knew she would disappear to the bathroom soon, but Ana had other ideas, wrapping her arms around my neck and holding me close to her. To kiss her after all this time of wanting to is an amazing feeling. To know that Ana wants more with me than just being parents to our children makes me happier than I have ever been before.

As our lips parted, I placed a few more kisses upon Ana's lips before giving her room to breathe.

"How did you sleep," she asked, brushing the hair from my forehead.

"Better with you here" I sighed.

"No more nightmares."

"No, you chased them away," I told her, trying to forget what the nightmare was about.

Ana leaned forward placing a kiss on my lips this time, before getting out of bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she looked around my room.

"Yes, sorry to kiss and run but one of our children has just kicked my bladder. Where is your bathroom or should I use the one in my room?"

"Ana, it's at the end of the hall," I told her, pointing to the small hallway that led to my bathroom and closet.

She was quick to disappear as I lay back against my pillows, looking at the city that surrounded me. It wasn't long before Ana was back again, joining me in bed as I held the sheet up for her.

"How did you get these," She asked, brushing her finger gently over one of my scars.

"You know I'm adopted."

"Yes," she said, running her finger over another of my scars before looking at me. "They're burns."

"Yes, my birth mother was a crack addict and a prostitute. Her pimp did that when I wouldn't be quiet."

"Oh my god, why didn't she stop him."

"Ana calm down please, it was a long time ago. I don't want your blood pressure to rise because of this. She didn't stop him because I think she was too high to do anything."

"That's why you were so worried when you couldn't find me."

"You're nothing like her Ana, you love our children so much. Her, I don't know if she ever loved me, it felt like that anyway."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Christian, no child should ever have to live through something like that. Is that what your nightmare was about" she asked.

"Part of it" I sighed, pulling her closer to me. "I had nightmares for years as I was growing up and I managed to get them under control with my family's help. Stress can sometimes bring them on, but it's rare. Speaking to Sky about Kate, and her targeting you, it wasn't me in that position as the child."

"It was our children."

"Them and you," I told her.

"We're here Christian, we're ok."

"I know," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Did you have a nightmare on Thursday night."

"Yes, I was loud enough for Taylor to come running, gun drawn."

"He tried to stop me coming in here last night, worried in case you accidentally hit out."

"My nightmares can be erratic, they used to be anyway, but I heard your voice."

Her voice had calmed me, soothed me enough to bring me out of the nightmare.

"I didn't know what else to do. I spoke your name and you seemed to calm down."

"I did, Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Christian, I'm just glad I was here for you….I don't know how this will work with us living in two different places, but I want it to. Not just for our children, but for us too."

"I do too Ana. When you mentioned about your dad making the nursery furniture, I was happy as it's such a beautiful gesture but knowing that our children would be split between two homes made me sad too. What you said about homes in Montesano, I'm seriously thinking about buying somewhere there so I can see you and them every day."

"I'd like that but how would you get to work on time. A ninety-minute drive every day is bad enough during the day, add on the time in rush hour and you will be asleep before you even get home."

"I'd fly."

"What, the nearest airport is Sea-tac. You would be flying around in a circle before landing back where you started."

"Not if I fly my helicopter. I would need somewhere with enough space to land it, but the commute would be less than half."

"You're seriously thinking about this," she asked me, seeing me nod.

All I've thought about since I found out about my babies is how I would see them. I would love for us to all be under one roof and I hope that one day happens, but I won't rush Ana. Having Ana living closer to Seattle would be the perfect scenario for me, but not Ana. I can't ask her to up route her life for me. She's already doing enough as it is and where she already lives is the safest place. I'm trying to think of the best scenario for everyone but at the moment, it's eluding me.

"I want to see you and our children everyday Ana. Our lives at the moment are going in reverse. People are supposed to meet, date, maybe get married and then have the children. Our children are arriving before anything else has happened."

"We will just be a unique family. A one of a kind family that makes everything work for us."

"I like that, I'd also like it if you would be my girlfriend. I probably should've asked you before I kissed you, but like I said, reverse."

"I would love to" she laughed.

We lay in my bed, neither of us willing to move until her stomach started to protest at the lack of food. Feeding Ana and our babies was the first priority of the day, what happens after that, we'll talk about later.

…

"Can I ask you something?" Ana asked me, as she started to wash her breakfast bowl.

"Of course."

"You have such a big place, just for you. Why not buy something smaller."

"You have how many acres, just for you" I teased, making her laugh.

"I bought the house which although it has three bedrooms, they're not overly large so it's the right size for me. The land was a bonus."

"The ducks too," I asked, seeing her nod. "I suppose buying here was about wants and needs."

"How so, you wanted all this space, as opposed to needing it," she said, washing my own bowl as I dried hers.

"No, more like the other way around. You know what I said about my birth mother."

"Yes."

"I was born in Detroit, in a tiny apartment that..."

"What," she asked, pulling me over to the couches. Ana sat by my side, her hand never leaving mine.

"It was just me and her, or just me it felt like, as she acted like I wasn't even there. Yes, she did feed me, but it was usually when she was hungry herself. Even after all these years if I'm in a place as small as that, I can still smell the stale air, still, see her dead body."

"What" she whispered.

"Yes, she overdosed. It was days until I would be found so it was just me and her in that tiny, rancid apartment. When I had money to buy my own place, I wanted the space, wanted to be able to breathe."

"You needed it."

"I did. I bought the best there was in both my apartment and office buildings. Somewhere with a lot of space and also somewhere, where I didn't have to go far so I could just step outside."

"The little garden at Grey house, do you go out there," she asked.

"Yes, why do you think it exists. My work usually means I'm in the building all day, almost every day. It did anyway before you and our children. Having that one place to escape to was what I wanted, and I definitely needed it too."

"I understand the need for air. I don't think I could work in an office all day, I would need constant breaks so I could step outside. I have written many a word sat on my porch, do you use the balcony's here?"

"I do and it's lovely to sit outside. It does get windy up here though, come."

I helped Ana up from the couch, taking her hand and led her out onto the balcony.

We walked closer to the edge, looking down at the city before us. From where we now stood, we had a perfect view of Elliot Bay.

"How much time have you spent in Seattle before," I asked.

"A few days here and there, normally when I'm visiting my publisher or catching a flight out, not much. The longest time I suppose, was when I started going through the IVF treatment," she told me.

"Was this your first try."

"No, a few months before was my first time."

"God this sounds horrible even to me when I say this, but I'm glad things worked out the way they did."

"So am I Christian."

Standing behind Ana, with my arms wrapped around her, I pointed out the sights of Seattle. Places that I hoped one day to take our children and Ana to see.

….

"Hey mum," I said, answering her call.

"Hello son, how are you, how is Anastasia."

"We're both fine mum," I told her, smiling when I could hear Ana laughing. She was on the phone to her own mother and thankfully even though my name had been mentioned, the call was going well. I'm not sure how Ray will take us being together, I hope he's as happy with me being in his daughter's life as he is with me being part of his grand children's.

"Have you seen her."

"Ana's here mum. We went shopping for the babies last night and she's staying with me."

"You sound, happy son."

"I am mum. Ana and I have become very close, not just as parents of our children but as a couple too."

"Oh Christian, I'm so happy for you."

"Are you crying, mum?" I asked, hearing her sob.

"Ignore your mother" she laughed. "With everything going on, it's lovely to have some good news for a change. Your father and I would love to meet her, I know your sister would too."

"I'm not sure of her plans yet, or when she's travelling back home. I will speak to Ana and get back to you."

"That's fine son, no pressure. Have you spoken to Elliot since Thursday?"

"Yesterday morning, I spoke to him. He's gone from upset, to happy to pissed again. Sorry, mum."

"Don't worry son, that woman could make a nun swear. The sooner she's gone from all of our lives the better. To target that young woman, after all, she has been through is disgusting."

"She targeted Elliot too, just to get to me."

"I know. I'm so happy that her plan didn't work."

"Me too mum, me too."

I spoke to my mum for a few more minutes, leaving Ana to her conversation before stepping out onto the balcony to take a breather. Thinking of Kate does make me angry and I try to push her from my mind but something Sky said has been bugging me though. Kate said that Ana had stolen her children and her life. Did she really think that if she had gotten pregnant with my sperm that we were going to play happy families together, that I was suddenly going to fall in love with her because she had this sick notion that she was pregnant my child? Whatever her plans had been, whatever she tries in the future, I will make sure they're stopped and she stays the hell away from my family.

With Ana there will be no playing, we will be a family, a happy one at that. With regards to falling in love with Ana, I'm already on my way there.

"My mum said hello," Ana told me, coming to join me outside when she had finished her call.

"Have you told her?" I asked.

"About us," she asked as I nodded. "Yes, she knows and she's very happy for us."

"My mum is too. I haven't brought it up before now, but how long are you staying in Seattle."

"Have you had enough of me already?" she asked, giggling when I tickled her sides.

"Never" I mumbled, kissing her lips.

"I don't have to rush back for anything this weekend. I brought my laptop in case I found time to do any work but I'm perfectly happy for it to stay in its case. I have to be back in Montesano for my appointment on Tuesday, so I can leave Monday at the latest."

"Stay for the weekend then. I have a meeting Monday morning which unfortunately I can't miss. We can leave after lunch and then I will drive you home. I would like to be there for your appointment, even if it's just to hold your hand while you have your blood pressure checked."

"I'd like that. Would you like to stay with me."

"Yeah, as long as the ducks don't oppose."

Saying that her giggles were back. I had seen the nasty bite mark that Luke had on his hand and he had certainly been given a nip.

We enjoyed our own bit of peace as we spent the day relaxing in my apartment, the most peace you will get in the middle of the city. Bringing up my mother's conversation about her wanting to meet Ana, she seemed nervous but also pleased.

"They will love you, but I apologise for my sister now."

"Is she really that bad" Ana laughed.

"She's your biggest fan when it comes to your books. I think your first was her favourite."

"My first book, or my first novel," she asked, quietly

"Your first book. She's a doctor, specialising in children's cancer."

I could see the look on Ana's face, a look of sadness and pain. She masked it with a smile, but I didn't want to see the mask, I wanted her real smile back.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, don't. It's the most important book I have ever written. I was in a lot of pain when I wrote that book. It helped me focus, put what I was feeling down on paper. Somedays it seems like a lifetime ago but it's always there, lingering."

"The cancer," I asked, not even daring to think of Ana like that.

"The treatments, the after effects, more than the cancer itself. It took so much away from me, but over time, it's given me some things back. When you're sat in a hospital bed, tubes everywhere and hooked up to so many machines, it's hard to see a future beyond that room. It gave me my dad because had I not been there, he wouldn't have met my mum or me. It gave me you too because I don't think our paths would've crossed otherwise. Life works in crazy ways sometimes, it's like a merry go round that doesn't stop. Yes, you could jump off the ride when it feels too hard but what would I have missed out on if I would've given up all those years ago."

"You and Elliot are the bravest people I have ever met," I told her.

"We have to be."

….

Driving to my parent's, I could see how nervous Ana had become. She was wringing her hands together, looking out at the unknown streets that we passed.

"Ana, calm down please."

"I am calm," she told me, which made me raise my eyebrow. "I just want them to like me."

"They do Ana, they already do," I told her. As Taylor stopped outside of my childhood home, my parents were stood by the door waiting for us. "I'm jealous, even I don't get this when I arrive. I'm going to put in a complaint" I told her, wanting to see the smile back on her face. It gained me the desired result, as well as her laughter.

"A welcome party."

"Come on," I said, getting out to open Ana's door so I could help her out as well.

While Ana got out of the car, my parents stayed on the step, so as not to crowd her. As we approached, my mother took the first steps towards us.

"Lovely to see you, son," she said, placing her hand onto my cheek, once I had kissed hers.

"You too mum…. Mum, dad this is Anastasia Steele. Ana these are my parents, Carrick and Grace Grey."

"It's lovely to meet you," Ana said, shaking their hands.

My mother was reluctant to let her hand go as she smiled at the woman by my side.

"You too, come in," she told us as my dad and I followed Ana and my mum up the few steps and into the house.

"Is Mia here?" I asked once we were in the hallway.

"She is" We heard behind us as my sister appeared on the stairs. "Oh my," she beamed, looking at Ana.

"Hello Mia, it's nice to meet you," Ana told her, stepping forward to shake my sister's hand.

Mia as always would have none of that and pulled Ana in for a hug.

"Please don't squash my children Mia."

"Don't worry, big brother, I won't. Come."

Once again, it was one of the women in this house who stole my girlfriend away. Ana didn't mind though, she had calmed now that she knew her nerves were unwarranted.

We all went into the living room where I was able to take a seat by Ana's side. I could see the latest scan photo of my children, framed on the mantel and Ana could too. I had given it to my parents the day after I had arrived home. Mum cried like mums do and I think even my dad looked like he would've shed a tear too once he was alone. I think what had them both emotional was not just the fact that they had a granddaughter and grandson on the way, it was how happy Elliot had been of that fact as well. Kate's plans could've ripped our family apart, but it's only brought us all closer if that was even possible as we have always been very close, Elliot and me especially.

"Is Elliot coming for dinner?" I asked my parents.

"He said he was," Mum said. "He should be here soon."

While we waited for my brother to arrive, the twenty questions started for Ana, from Mia. I would've thought it would have been something about the babies first, but true to form, Mia surprised me.

"When is your next book out, you left the last one on a bit of a cliff-hanger," Mia asked, excited that she had her favourite author in front of her and she could grill her on what was ahead.

"That wasn't intentional, for me anyway. Publishing companies like to leave the readers wanting more so that last little bit was their fault, not mine. I've nearly finished it, so I will send a copy to Christian to give to you before it's published."

"You can read it after me," I said, teasing my sister.

"Are you going to tell people, about you and the babies?" my dad asked me more than Ana.

"It's bound to come out eventually unless we never leave Ana's home which I would be perfectly happy to do," I said, hearing Ana laugh.

"You don't live here," Mia asked.

"In Seattle?" Ana asked, seeing Mia nod her head. "No, I don't. I actually live just outside of the small town where I grew up."

"Too quiet for you Mia," Elliot said, joining us. "Although you would get on with the ducks, you're just as quackers as they are."

"Ha-ha," she said, blowing a raspberry at our brother.

"It's nice to see you here Ana, especially holding hands with my brother," Elliot told her, a beaming smile on his face.

"Thank you, I'm very happy to have his hand in mine too."

With all of my family here now, we moved into the dining room where I pulled Ana's chair out, before taking my own seat.

Ana was hungry, although she didn't eat as much as she usually does, probably because my sister continued to ask her questions throughout dinner. She would know the entire plot of her book by the time we went home at this rate.

...

"Are you ok?" I asked Elliot as we stepped outside to talk while Ana spoke about her pregnancy with my mother and sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know, I feel like I've gone back to my twenties again, living on my own."

"Um bro, you're still in your twenties, until December anyway."

"Ok smart arse, I meant my early twenties. I can go out for a drink after work without getting earache. I can leave my clothes on the floor without having them thrown at me and being told to pick them up. The only problem I will have if I ever date again is if I bring her home. She will think I'm a slob" he laughed to himself.

"Be a slob for a while, enjoy yourself. I know you were only married for two years but she locked my brother away. I like having him back again."

"Me too. I like being me once more…. I had a visit from Eamon at the construction site yesterday."

"Why didn't you call me, he should've been kicked out."

"Oh, he was, eventually. He came to plead her case that she was having problems and wanted me back. I think it was more like he had to deal with her spending, her tantrums once more. He facilitated them, he can deal with them. I told him I didn't want to know, she's his problem and if she starts to contest the divorce, I will see her in court. I've had it with being pushed around or keeping quiet so as not to hurt other people's feelings. What about my feelings, don't they matter."

"Of course, they do Elliot, they do to everyone in this house. She took your feelings and manipulated them for her own selfish cause."

"I'm happy for you Christian, so happy for you and I hope I can meet someone who truly loves me like you do with Ana. Don't deny it, it's written all over your face. Me, I need to be alone for a while, be me for a while before I meet someone else."

"There's no rush for you Elliot. We all want you happy and that doesn't have to be you in a relationship. Live a little, have fun… then you can ask Sky out" I teased, hearing his groan before he pushed my shoulder laughing.

"I do admit that she's beautiful and if I wasn't still married and going through all this Kate shit I would've asked her out at the barbecue. I need to be free of Kate first before I think of anything else. Pursuing something while married, Kate will only start shit saying I was having some affair and with Sky telling her that she couldn't take her case on because she was friends with me, will only add fuel to the fire. When it's all done, and I get my head in the right place, if Sky's not dating, married or whatever comes after that, maybe I'll ask her out, who knows. For once in my life I don't want to follow a set plan, I want to live day to day… what."

"You and Ana are so similar."

"How so."

"I told you the babies' sex, I didn't tell you that my daughter is a little on the small size."

"What, is she ok."

"She's growing, she's just not as big as her brother. I panicked at Ana's last scan."

"I would've too Christian, what has the doctor said."

"She has grown between the scans Ana has had and as long as she continues to do so, there shouldn't be any problems."

"If she doesn't," he asked, a question I don't even want to contemplate.

"There is a chance they both will have to be delivered early. Day by day Ana told me we take it and that's all we can do. Ana has her next appointment on Tuesday which I will be there for."

"Shit, my problems seem trivial now."

"No, they're not Elliot" we heard behind us as we both turned to see Ana, wrapped in my coat.

"My niece," he asked her.

"Is probably in a food coma from all the dessert that has just been sent her way. I'm not far off it" she said, coming to my side.

"Ready for going home, well my home, it's a bit far to go to yours," I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, I think I'm ready for a nap."

"You keep missing them," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Some things are worth missing them for, although they do make me pay for it later," she told us, trying to hide a yawn.

"I think you need to get sleeping beauty home before you have to carry her to the car," Elliot said, smiling at us both.

"No carrying, I'm too heavy" Ana complained.

"I highly doubt that, no matter how many babies you carry."

We made our way back into the house, thanking my parents for dinner. They had loved meeting Ana, my mum and sister especially, both wanting to know when they would see her again.

"When my book is finished, I will be back in Seattle. I'm not far off it so it shouldn't be long. I will have to fit it in with my doctor's appointments."

"Let us know when you're back and we will have to have a girl's lunch," my mother said, shocking my brother and me.

My mum and sister always had lunch together once a week, never inviting Kate though. They always told her it was mother and daughter time. Inviting Ana to join them, had a large smile on my face.

As we drove away from my parents, Ana was cuddled into my side. Resting her head against my shoulder, she closed her eyes.

"What are we going to do when people see us together. Do we say we're friends or a couple as we are."

"I don't want to hide us, Ana. There are going to be questions about you being so heavily pregnant and us not being seen together before but how we deal with that is up to us. We can ignore it, or we can put a statement out."

"If we put a statement out, we should just tell the truth. It's well documented that I had cancer and the after effects of that would be known too, to anyone who had gone through it before. I'm not ashamed of needing IVF to have our babies and I don't want to hide that you're the father too. I think the only thing in all this is Elliot. You being the donor and the mix-up would mean people knowing why you were a donor in the first place."

"I will speak to Elliot about it. If he doesn't want it coming out, we will have to find another way."

"Ok," she said, opening her sleepy eyes. "The reason I asked is, José's show is on now and I was planning on going next weekend. I wanted to know if you would like to go with me."

"I'd love to Ana," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Good, I will let him know" she mumbled, finally letting sleep take her when she closed her eyes once more.

Ana didn't wake when we got back to Escala, she didn't wake when I put her in my bed, getting her out of her dress and into my t-shirt. She needed her sleep, our children too but mine eluded me for a while.

Going public was a big step but it was the next step for us. I want to be able to take Ana out for dinner, push my children in their stroller without people questioning why I was with them. Ana was right, there is no shame in how our children came to be, they were meant to be here and just as importantly, they were meant to be ours.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Christian might be thinking about needing his own home in Montesano, but I doubt it will be needed by the time the twins arrive.**

 **I'm unsure of when the next chapter will be up as I'm away for two weeks from Wednesday and I still have so much to do before I go. I will have my laptop with me for one of those weeks as I visit my parents in Wales so I might be able to get some writing done, but as where they live, the internet is patchy at best, any new chapters might have to wait until after the 29** **th** **when I'm back home again.**

 **Until next time whenever that may be, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

I knew Christian's apartment was vast, but I didn't know it was magical as well. That's the only thing I could think of with my befuddled pregnancy brain to call his library.

Showing me this room, this morning was a bad move on his part because after lunch we had to go home and now I didn't want to move. I had books, many of them but I think Christian's rivalled mine.

When I moved into my home, there was a small den with doors that opened up onto the back deck. That was soon transformed with bookcases along every wall, all filled with my favourites from childhood, up to now.

I did notice as I walked around the room, my own books on these shelves as well. All were in pride of place so you would see them as soon as you walked into the room. I smiled, touching the spines on each one before picking my favourite from amongst his books and found a comfy seat.

That was where Christian found me a few hours later. How long he had stood at the door for, watching me engrossed in my book, I don't know.

"How was work," I asked, placing the book onto my lap."

"Good, I got the deal that I wanted for the right price. Have you left this room yet?" he asked, a smirk on his face

"Of course, to go to the bathroom and to take my cup back to the kitchen. I did get shooed out of there by Gail though, territorial much" I said, smiling which made him laugh.

Christian had introduced me to Gail before he left this morning and she was a lovely woman. She was very efficient, got everything done on time, unlike me who gets it done when I waddle wherever I'm going.

"She's only had to feed me before."

"She's nice, I'm just not used to someone else making my cup of tea for me. I usually do it myself."

"I know Ana. Finishing work after a long day, it's nice to come home to a clean apartment and a hot meal. Without Gail here, I would be ordering take out as you know the extent of my culinary skills."

"Yes, none existent" I laughed. "I'm glad you've had someone looking after you."

"I want to look after you," he told me, helping me up from the chair, before wrapping his arms around me.

"And what does this looking after entail," I asked.

"Kissing you, opening the door for you, reheating your favourite meal."

"Not making it from scratch" I teased.

"Not if you don't want food poisoning. By the way, what is your favourite meal" he asked?

"A roast dinner. Do you want to make it for me sometime."

"Can you get one that goes in the microwave?" he asked, making me laugh.

"I think anything can be cooked in there these days, I doubt it tastes the same though. One Sunday, when we're both together in Montesano, I will make you a roast dinner, I may even let you help."

"I look forward to it," he told me, bringing his lips to mine and silencing any further words.

…

We chatted as Christian drove us home. Taylor was still in Seattle, but Luke was with us, trying to catch up with Christian's car at the moment. I didn't plan on going anywhere apart from my appointment tomorrow, so I was unsure as to why he would need to be here, but I didn't question it any more than that.

When Christian stopped outside of my home, I couldn't wait to get out and stretch my legs. His car was lovely, very fast but being a heavily pregnant woman, it wasn't easy to get in and out of.

"Maybe I should've brought one of my other cars," he told me.

"How many do you have," I asked.

"All those that were parked near this one. That area is just for the penthouse."

"I should've known" I laughed.

Opening the door, we made our way inside. Not being here for a few days, I opened some of the windows before taking Christian's hand and led him up the stairs and into my room.

"Stay with me."

"Of course. I don't think I have ever slept better than when you're by my side."

Smiling, I opened my closet, giving him some space for where he could put his clothes as well as showing him my bathroom. There were others on this floor but this one, with its claw-foot tub, was my favourite.

"I bet you don't want to ever get out of there" Christian gestured to my bath, as he put his toiletries onto the counter.

"I have spent many a happy hour in this bath, although as these two get bigger, it has made it harder to get in and out….Hey, I meant our babies, not my breasts" I teased, seeing a smirk come to his lips as he looked from my chest to my face.

"Sorry, they're very distracting."

"They are, for now. Wait until after the babies are born and my body hopefully goes back to some sort of normal, the large breasts will go too."

"Ana, no matter how your body looks or feels, it won't change the way I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me," I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist as best I could.

"I'm falling in love with you. No that's not right because I'm already there, I'm in love with you Ana. I love you and our babies so much."

His hand came up, brushing away tears that I hadn't even realised had fallen.

"I love you Christian so much. It scared the hell out of me when I finally realised, that was what I was feeling, as I don't know what's around the corner. I was selfish to want these two and I'm selfish to want you too."

"No what ifs," he said.

"No, none. I live each day as it comes to the full. I want you, I want our babies, anything else I will deal with along the way."

"We will deal with it," he said, kissing my lips.

"We will" I mumbled before deepening the kiss.

…

Leaving my room eventually, I took Christian to the other two bedrooms on this floor.

"This will be the babies' room," I told him as he looked around the larger of the two. It was about the same size as my room, although the bathroom was a little smaller. At the moment it was half filled with the boxes from our trip to the baby store, all waiting to be unpacked when the furniture is finished and arrives.

"You will put them both in here," he asked.

"Until they get bigger and need their own space. The other room is a lot smaller than this with just a bed and dresser in. This room did have a double bed where my mum and Bob would stay when they were here, but the twins need it now. Like I said the other day, this house is the perfect size for me, with three or four of us here, even with three bedrooms, I'm not so sure."

"You could get two cribs in here no problem; two beds would be a squeeze."

"I know. I did have plans drawn up to extend which will double the footprint of the house but at the moment, that's as far as I've gotten."

"Whatever plans you have, I don't think it would take Elliot long to have it in place."

"I don't doubt that but although we do have a due date, our twins might come early and I don't want to bring them home to a building site. If I knew for sure when they would arrive I would say ask him but at the moment, it's that day by day once again. I do have ideas of where you could put a helipad in though and it shouldn't cause much disruption here at the house."

"What do you mean," he asked, as I took him down the stairs and out onto the back porch.

"Come with me," I said, laughing at the look on his face as I led him towards the trees at the rear of my house. "You look like I'm taking you to your doom."

"I'm just wondering why I'm being led into the woods."

"All will be revealed soon, besides getting onto the property you had to go through the dark woods and that didn't turn out so bad did it."

"No, it didn't" he smiled, kissing my lips. "Take me to my doom then."

Laughing, I led him through the small stretch of trees and out into the field beyond.

"My property doesn't just extend from the house to the road, I own this too. This field, up to the far treeline. It's not completely flat all over so you might have to make some adjustments or whatever a pilot does but could you land your helicopter here."

He let go of my hand, stepping out into the clearing. It was just like the meadow out front, being left to seed and in good need of a mow before winter sets in.

"Ana this would be perfect if I landed in the middle. There are trees all around the perimeter but landing here shouldn't be a problem."

"Would you land on the grass or need something more permanent."

"More permanent would be best as I don't want to ruin the whole field by landing in different places. Having a flat base in the middle of the field would give me something to aim for" he said, a smile on his face.

"You need a target to land on" I laughed.

"Not normally, but it would help."

Leaving the field behind, we made our way back up to the house. There would be no take out for dinner, no housekeepers to clean up after either of us and we didn't need either. I made a delicious dinner and we cleaned up together, just like normal people do.

…

"Christian, your fidgeting is making me nervous," I told him, placing my hand onto his bouncing knee.

Now I knew why Luke was here. It was so he could drive while I tried to calm Christian down as we headed for my appointment.

"Sorry, after last time."

"I know, believe me, I do," I told him, squeezing his hand before taking it and putting it onto the side of my stomach, where one of our little ones was kicking away.

"Love you" he mumbled, kissing my hair.

"Love you too, now calm down."

Stopping at the doctor's office, we were quickly inside. Living here most of my life, I never thought about who would see me come and go in this building. Most I passed said good morning, others, mainly the younger females were too busy looking at my boyfriend.

"Good morning," I said, approaching the reception desk and gave in my name.

"Good morning, the Dr Scott shouldn't be too long. He's asking for a sample though" the receptionist on duty today said, reading from her computer screen.

"Fresh this morning," I told her, handing over the pee sample I had done first thing.

"That's great if you just take a seat."

I found an empty seat, Christian taking the one by my side. I could tell he was nervous, his hands wringing together like mine had done many times before over the years. Taking my seat, I took his hand into mine, holding it tight until my name was called.

...

"How have you been feeling," Dr Scott asked me when we took a seat after being called into his office.

"Very well. I get tired but carrying these two around with me, that's understandable."

"Backache, swelling of your hands and feet, other aches and pains," he asked me, testing my sample, while Christian sat quietly by my side.

"Backache a little if I've been on my feet a while but as my job means I'm sat down most of the day, it's not been too bad."

"Ok, if you just remove your shoes, I will check your weight. After, I will check your blood pressure. Your sample is fine."

Christian stayed where he was once he had helped me up from the chair, trying not to look at the scales to see if I had put weight on. Me putting weight on means the children would've too and that is what we want.

"Three pounds," I told him, earning a smile. "That's the dessert I ate on Sunday when you were with Elliot."

"Three pounds is good. A pound a week is what we like to see when carrying one child, a pound and a half is not bad for two. Keep it up" he said, smiling as I retook my seat by Christian's side and my blood pressure was taken.

He took it once and then did it again on the other arm, scaring the crap out of us both.

"Your blood pressure is ok."

"I sense a but there," I said, making him smile.

"No buts, keep it stable. Plenty of rest and no stress will help."

He told me to lie on the bed while he felt around my stomach. Christian was stood next to me, his hand firmly encased in mine.

"Are they both ok?" he asked.

"I can feel where they both are, and they're both moving," he told Christian before going to his cupboard. From there he pulled out a smaller version of the machine he had used on my last appointment, and soon our children's heartbeats were heard throughout the room. "Both steady heartbeats."

Christian helped me up from the bed, while the doctor put his equipment away. We were soon all seated again, and my large file of notes was opened.

"With regards to the birth, have you thought about the type of birth you would like," he asked and I could see the concern on his face.

Christian and I had spoken about the birth while we lay in bed this morning. I think that is what set his nerves off on the way over here. Despite how anxious we both were, it was a conversation that needed to take place.

"Whatever is the safest way to deliver our children."

"And the safest way for Ana" Christian added.

I knew my chance of a natural birth was slim, so I wasn't going to push it and hamper my chances of a safe delivery for my children and my health as well.

"I would advise an elective caesarean then. You are due October 24th so I would say we book you in around the beginning of the month."

"Could they come before then?" I asked.

"Twins have a habit of arriving when they're ready and I don't doubt that your two will be any different. I would advise against unprotected sex at this stage as semen can sometimes bring on labour if your body is ready. We want them to remain inside as long as possible."

I didn't know where to look at first with his comment as Christian and I had not done anything past kissing up to this point, both too focused on our children and getting to know each other before anything else. I do admit I have thought about it and looking at Christian, I had a feeling he had too, so my next comment about needing to buy condoms then, dissolved the nerves, turning them to laughter for both of us and earning an amused look from my doctor. It took a few seconds to get my giggles under control before I was able to focus back on what was being said.

"When will Ana have her next scan," Christian asked the doctor.

"I'm going to book you in Ana for this time next week. See how your little girl has grown and then go from there."

I hated hearing those words but there was nothing I could do. _Go from there_. I wanted to know what each day would bring, know how I would feel on any given date but I couldn't. I knew my pregnancy would be like that from day one, but it doesn't make it any easier. Day by day I have to keep telling myself as there was no other way.

"Are you ok?" Christian asked me as Luke started to drive away from the doctor's office.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't think I will breathe easy until they're both safe and healthy in our arms though."

"I know what you mean," he said, kissing my head which was now lay against his shoulder. "Ana."

"Hmm," I mumbled, closing my eyes for a second.

"What the doctor said before about needing protection. There is no rush, no pressure."

I opened my eyes, sitting up, needing to look at him. Bringing my hand up to his cheek, he smiled before kissing my palm."

"I know Christian. I want that with you, I really do. How we can when it feels like I have a beach ball under my jumper, I don't know but I do want to make love with you."

His beaming smile brought on my own which was quickly hidden to anyone who could see when our lips met. Our tongues were soon connected in a sensual dance of their own as we pulled the other as close as we could. It wasn't easy to kiss when we were strapped in, but we made the best of it. Finally breaking away to take a breath, I settled back onto my seat, cuddling into Christian's side.

"Luke can you take a left at the road up ahead," I asked him, breaking the silence.

"Where are we going," Christian asked me.

"My dad's, he will be working but I promised I would let him know how my appointment went. It's on the way so I can tell him in person instead of over the phone."

Luke drove us over to my dad's, following the directions as we went. It wasn't long before he was pulling up outside and from the sounds, I could hear as Christian opened my door, I knew just which part of my dad's property he would be.

"That's beautiful dad," I told him as we stepped into my dad's workshop which was at the side of the house. He had been carving a design into the back of a rocking chair, that I know will soon have a home in my nursery.

"Hey sweetheart, hi Christian, how did it go," he asked, putting his tools down.

"It went well. I have to go for a scan next week, but we got to hear their heartbeats again."

"Good to hear. Do you have to rush off or can you stop for some lunch."

"Does that mean you want me to make you lunch?" I asked, laughing.

"I can make my daughter and her boyfriend a sandwich" he laughed, leaving the workshop ahead of us.

Christian had worried about what my dad would say to him being my boyfriend but like always, my dad is happy as long as I am.

Walking into dad's house, it's like the home which time forgot. It was cosy and warm, a lot of the furniture coming from my grandparents. My dad has an, if it's not broke don't fix it mentality and I agree with him on something's, his use of technology, not so much. No flat screens here and the only phone he does have is his Nokia which I think was mine when I was a teenager. He only uses it for work and wouldn't know what a tweet or Facebook was if his life depended on it. He's a master of playing snake but after all these years of having the phone, he should be by now.

Looking around my dad's house, I realise how much of my life is on display here. There were photographs on the walls, mantel. All of me at some stage of my life, with others or on my own.

Christian had stopped halfway down the hall which led to the kitchen and I knew before I looked into his sad eyes, just which photo he was looking at.

"You look so tiny" he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"I was. I lost so much weight going through chemo."

"You don't look sad on this one," he said, gesturing to another photo, where I was sat in my hospital bed, hair gone but a smile on my face.

"That was one of the better days, although it was a time when I had to go back into hospital because I had caught a simple cold. My granddad, Ray's dad came to visit me and was making me laugh. I don't remember my mum's parents as they passed when I was little but I will always remember him" I told Christian, pointing to another photo of me sleeping against granddads side, knocked out by the medication I had been given. "Charlie was his name. We lost him a couple of years ago. Charlie is a name that I have thought about calling our son."

"Charlie?"

"Yes, it's my favourite on a list of many. All which have Raymond as a middle name" I said quietly so my dad couldn't hear.

"Everything has been a complete whirlwind, I completely forgot about names."

"We still have time to choose. You will have to have a think and let me know which names you like and we can put our lists together."

"Are you two staying in the hallway all day, I'm hungry" dad called to us.

"We're coming. I thought you didn't need me to make lunch" I said, as we entered the small kitchen.

"I don't, its just rude for me to start without you" dad told us, cutting up the fresh bread he must have gotten from Marjorie's bakery this morning.

"My sandwich or yours," he asked.

"Mine, my mouth is not as big as yours."

"Christian" dad enquired but from the look on Christian's face, he had no idea what he was being asked.

"He's asking if you want your bread cut like a normal slice of bread or a doorstop like my dad has it."

"Doorstop please," he said, making my dad laugh as I excused myself to use the bathroom.

…

Walking back into the kitchen my dad and Christian were happily chatting away together.

"Have you been to José's show yet?" dad asked me.

"We're going on Sunday, José said it would be quieter then. Have you been yet."

"Yes, I went with his dad on Saturday. His photographs get better every time I see them, especially the ones of you."

"Can you tell it's me?" I asked.

"No, not unless you knew for certain who you were looking at. I did notice that the photos of you were not up for sale when all the others were."

"Having a photo of a pregnant woman on the beach is not something people usually have on their walls as opposed to the photos of flowers. He took one of the tulip fields which he said I could have."

"That one did already have a sold sign on it, so I think its safe to say he was saving it for you."

"Good, I have the perfect spot for it. Has he sold many."

"Yes, quite a few. You know where he is donating half the money to, don't you."

"No, where," I asked.

"The children's hospital."

"He never told me that," I said, feeling myself well up.

"For that very reason, that boy hates it when you cry."

"I'm not crying," I told him. "It's my hormones, they make me emotional."

"Keep telling yourself that Ana" dad laughed.

"Will the photos have to stay there until the end of the show" Christian asked.

"Yes, they could be picked up the day after or delivered José told me. Seeing my daughter on canvas is really something" Dad said, smiling at me.

"I can imagine" Christian agreed, kissing my forehead.

"What are you doing on the 27th" dad asked.

"Sleeping in, resting just like I do most days. I might find the energy to go and feed the ducks" I said, smirking at him.

"I might have to come around and join you while you feed the ducks, although that male, I'm staying away from him" he laughed, making me giggle knowing that was the one who had bitten Luke.

"What happens on the 27th" Christian asked, moving closer to me.

"The 27th of August was the day I was placed into remission."

"A day to celebrate, one of many to come," dad said, going back to his sandwich.

I smiled at Christian and my dad, pulling my phone from my pocket and dialled my best friend.

"Hey Ana, how are you doing."

"I'm well, the babies too. You made me cry though."

"What did I do this time," he asked.

"Dad told me about your show, about the sale of the pictures," I told him, hearing silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds.

"Tell Ray he can't keep a secret if his life depends on it."

"He heard you" I laughed, seeing my dad rolling his eyes.

"Are you still coming on Sunday."

"Of course, Christian and I are looking forward to it."

"Good, I'm looking forward to seeing you, see how much you've grown."

"It's not been that long since the Fourth of July."

"Its been over a month, a lot can happen in that time Ana," he told me.

"I know, everything has changed in such a short space of time and I wouldn't change a thing," I said, looking at Christian who had gone into the living room with my dad, looking at more of the photos my dad keeps of me. Hearing my groan, José panicked, wondering if I was ok. "I'm fine, dads just showing Christian all the embarrassing photos of me."

"There are some classics" he laughed, seeing the photos many times himself over the years, he's even on quite a few of them." So you and the babies are ok then. I don't want you getting sick coming to my show on Sunday."

"Have they announced some new disease has been found at Portland Place."

"Behave" he laughed. "I just know you like to avoid large crowds."

"I'm fine José. Apart from my blood pressure which can be up and down and me needing the bathroom every five minutes, I've been well.

"I'm glad," he said, and I could feel his relief through the phone.

"What you're doing for the hospital."

"It's the right thing to do Ana. That place kept you and Thomas alive."

"How is he," I asked, knowing Thomas hadn't been able to attend the barbecue at my home because he wasn't well.

"Better, you know his immune system has always been crap. He would have to adopt those things called children which like to share their germs around."

"We will have a few extra of those children soon, ready to share their germs too."

"Not on Sunday, shit they will be carting me off to the hospital, never mind you."

"I will walk about with my legs crossed then" I giggled, seeing the amused look on dads and Christian's faces.

"That's how they get, ignore them, I do," dad said, making Christian laugh.

Speaking to Jose did bring a smile to my face. I missed my best friend when we were not around each other but know he's always at the end of the phone if I need to speak to someone. I have Christian too and we become closer and closer as each day passes. Thinking of our conversation about sex, I do want to be with him. I think a little research and hopefully, a lot of fun will come soon.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **This has been edited on my very long train journey home so I apologise if there are any mistakes. The bumpy train and the beautiful Welsh countryside has a habit of making my mind wander.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

It's days like this that I long to be back in Montesano, back with Ana and our children again. It has been one problem after another this morning and I doubt this afternoon would be much better.

I had left Ana yesterday evening after we had finished dinner and from the way we held each other, neither of us wanted to be parted. I would've rather stayed there but work had to be done and even though I was only away for one day, a shit storm of problems had arisen.

Paperwork that I had signed last Friday and should've been processed straight away, was found on the desk of an assistant that had now been fired. Along with her boss who was too bone idle to do his job and handed it off to her. I wouldn't have been too hard on her as it wasn't really her fault but finding her filing her nails while the phone went unanswered beside her, sealed her fate too. Accounts for another company I was due to purchase have thrown up red flags that make the company a lot less appealing than first thought. All of this should've been found earlier and I'm barely thankful that it has been found now before I signed, losing a lot of money and inheriting a lot of trouble in the process.

People are walking on eggshells around Ros, as these people were under her and she's taking it personally. She doesn't do cock-ups and I doubt there will be any more, any time soon. There had better not be anyway, as I have Ana's appointments to attend and I don't plan on missing any of them.

Hearing my phone ring, I picked it up, hoping it was not more crap I had to deal with.

"Grey."

"Is this a bad time" I heard Ana's sweet voice say, as I cursed myself for not looking to see who had called.

"No, sorry baby, crazy day."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Not work wise. Hearing your voice though is making my day a hell of a lot better."

"I'm glad. The babies are awake and practising football by the number of kicks they have given me this morning."

"They're just letting you know that they're ok," I told her.

"They certainly are this morning. Have you thought of any more names to add to the list," she asked, making me laugh.

"No more terrible ones" I teased.

Before I left for home, we did speak about names and continued when I called her after arriving back in Seattle. Some names I put in just to tease her, finding a list on the internet of the cruellest names to call a child. The main name I wanted to call our children though was Grey, but that conversation hadn't come up so far.

"That's good, I don't want to call our child anything from that list or Gandalf like my dad suggested."

"Gandalf," I said, nearly spitting my coffee out.

"Yes, I think dad's been watching too many movies because Albus was a name he suggested too when he brought some groceries over this morning. I'm hoping he was joking but with my dad, who knows."

"I think your dad's suggestions can join Elliot's at the bottom of the pile" I laughed.

"Elliot's a good name for a boy," she said, making me smile.

"It is. If we were ever going to name our child after any member of my family, it would be Elliot."

"We can put it at the top of your list next to Charlie…. I spoke to my mum today, she's coming for my birthday next month and then staying until after the babies are born."

"Is her husband coming?" I asked, remembering what Ana said about the bedrooms, knowing there was only a single now.

"Not yet, he will probably come after the babies are born. If anyone is squeamish with hospitals or anything medical, it's Bob. He should be used to them though, as he's the clumsiest person I know."

"I will make sure he's sat down then if he holds one of the babies. I don't want him dropping them" I told her.

"He won't. If he's going to injure anyone, it will be himself. He had his leg in plaster for a while, hitting himself with a golf club. Don't ask me how he did it, just know that that's what Bob's like."

"An accident waiting to happen" I laughed, hearing her giggle too.

Speaking to Ana did calm me a lot so when I went into my meeting that afternoon, I was ready to focus and work and not wanting to rip someone's head off.

…..

"I wanted to ask you about the names," I told Ana, that evening when I was at home, sipping my wine after finishing my lonely dinner with my laptop in front of me so I could see my girlfriend.

"What about them, have you finally found one you like," she asked.

"No, I'm still stuck on those names, although I do like Rose or Rosie for a girl, your middle name. I wanted to speak to you about the surname."

"I've thought about that too," she said, getting comfortable on her own couch. "You want them to be Grey's."

"Yes, I would be lying if I said I wouldn't like them to have my name."

"I did think about Steele-Grey, but it sounds like a paint colour," she said giggling, which made me smile.

"It does a little, Grey-Steele doesn't sound much better."

"No, I agree. Grey it will have to be then" she told me.

"You're sure," I asked, needing her to be certain, considering I barged myself into her life and turned it upside down.

"Yes, like I said I want Raymond as our son's middle name, so I have my dad in there. I think they should have your name as hyphenating them, especially putting our surnames together is just cruel."

….

"Mr Grey, your brother is on his way up," Andrea said through the intercom.

"Thank you Andrea."

My thoughts all morning had been on my conversation with Ana last night but now my brother had my focus as he came through my office door.

"Elliot," I said, greeting him with a smile when he sat down before me.

"Hey, I was just passing, and I wanted to know if you were up for a night at The Bridge, or are you off to Ana's," he asked.

"The Bridge is fine, I'm not going to Ana's until tomorrow after work."

"Shit, that's going to be one hell of a commute in rush hour" he winced.

"There won't be rush hour up in the air. I'm taking Charlie Tango and landing it behind her house."

"How much room does she have out there."

"A lot more than I originally thought which is a bonus. I'm glad you've dropped by, I wanted to ask for your input on these."

I opened my briefcase, pulling out the plans Ana had given me before I left, so I could ask Elliot about them.

I passed them over to him, as he moved to my table, opening them all out.

"This is Ana's house," he said, putting one page of the plans aside before moving onto the next one.

"It is, she had them drawn up a while back but didn't want to go any further with not knowing when the babies would arrive."

"This will make the house twice the size and will need a skilled team of workers to do it. Depending on how it has been constructed, it could mean taking the whole back wall down. If it was made of bricks, it would be easy just to add on. Because it's stone and logs, it makes it trickier."

"Can you do it though, or do you know someone who could?" I asked.

"I can do it. I have men on my payroll who have worked with buildings like this. I would need to get them out to survey the land, see what would need to be ordered or what we already have in stock. If this is something Ana wants doing after the birth, I would suggest them moving out for a while as it's being done. Too much dust and bad smells to be around my niece and nephew."

"That's why Ana has shelved it for the moment until after they arrive. Once everything is settled and Ana is ready, you can go ahead and send me the bill."

"You want me to send you the bill and not Ana, that's going to cause a war" he laughed. "She may not be as rich as you are but she could certainly pay for the renovation easily and I bet she's just as stubborn as you are."

"Tell me about it," I said, hearing my brother's laughter.

"I have a simple solution, I will pay for the renovation when Ana's ready. Call it a gift from uncle Elliot."

"That's some gift" I protested.

"Yes, it will be my gift to them. A gift cannot be returned, you should know that with the gift you gave us all."

"I wouldn't want to return them. My children are exactly where they are meant to be."

….

Elliot stayed for lunch before he left to check on one of his many building projects around the city. I was looking forward to spending some time with him, have a rest and enjoy a few drinks once I could leave this place behind for the evening.

"Mr Grey, are there any extra days, that will need to be cleared," Andrea asked me.

She had joined Ros and myself in my office after our meeting, as we went over the weeks ahead. Once my babies arrive, I plan on taking some time off. Despite Ana being booked in for a delivery the fourth of October, they could still come before that and I needed everyone to be prepared if I disappeared at a moments notice. Yes, there will be hiccups, problems, Wednesday can attest to that. With a company the size of mine, there is bound to be, but the team here, as has been proven, are more than equipped to deal with it.

"The doctor's appointments are Tuesdays, so apart from next week when I will be absent Monday as well, I will fly Monday night and depending on what I have on Wednesday mornings, fly back then or on Tuesday evening. All Tuesdays are out until the beginning of October, any other day I will advise you as we go along."

She was tapping away on her iPad before looking at me.

"Are you nervous."

Andrea had never asked a personal question before, always keeping profession so she took me by surprise for a second. "My apologies sir, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine Andrea. Am I nervous, terrified if I'm honest. More for before their born than to what comes after. I'm hoping for a weight gain every appointment, from my daughter especially who is smaller than her brother. Why do you ask."

"My brother and his wife are expecting their first child. He's a nervous wreck, while she's cool as a cucumber" she smiled.

"That would describe Ana and me perfectly," I said, smiling, before going back to what we were discussing.

…..

"Mr Grey, Reynolds will stay at The Bridge until you are ready to leave," Taylor told me as we headed down the elevator and through reception.

It had cleared out for the day, most people already headed home and as usual, when I want to leave, another call came through. Thankfully tonight, I was able to deal with it quickly but I still left later than I had planned.

"That's fine Taylor. Enjoy Sophie's parents evening" I said, as we left my building. I started down the front steps towards Reynolds, as Taylor headed towards the parking garage but we both stopped, turning to see who had called my name.

"Christian."

"I have nothing to say to you and you are on Grey property so unless you want to be arrested for trespassing, I suggest you leave," I said, sneering at Kate soon to be Kavanagh again.

"Miss Kavanagh, leave" Taylor shouted, running towards me as he called for back up on his phone. He arrived just as Reynolds did, who had left the car.

How much back up was needed against this woman, I don't know. Normally I would say none but I don't know who this woman is any more, or if any of us really did in the first place.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Can't I even stand on the steps outside your fucking building now, Jesus, you're Christian Grey, not god. You don't own the world."

"Mr Grey, Taylor," Welch called, running from the building, followed by two guards.

"I would appreciate it gentlemen if you would remove this trash from my property and remind her of the NDA she signed when she wormed her way into my family."

"Look, I'll agree to sign the divorce papers if you just speak to me."

"You'll sign them, either way, Miss Kavanagh, so Mr Grey speaking to you is a waste of his energy and mine," Taylor told her as I turned my back on them and walked towards the car with Reynolds, her path blocked by Taylor and Welch now.

"LET GO OF ME" I heard behind me. "It's all her fault. She ruined everything, stole my life, my children. I want them back, she doesn't deserve anything."

I spun around, ready to launch myself at her, woman be damned when Taylor's look, followed by his words stopped me in my tracks.

"I have every word you have said, this whole thing on camera so anything you say towards Miss Steele, any threats you make against her is documented and will be passed to the police. MISS KAVANAUGH. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR" he said, holding his phone up which must have been recording everything.

"IT'S MRS GREY" she shouted but that was all the argument she had left.

"Not for much longer" I mumbled, getting into the car, as Reynold closed the door behind me.

….

Stopping outside The Bridge, I needed a stiff drink and only hearing Ana's voice on the way here, did I manage to calm down. I shouldn't have called Ana when I was so angry but I needed to hear her voice, needed to know her and our children were all ok. Kate was a threat to them, either physically or verbally as whatever she would send my family's way would be poison. Ana said she was going to call Sky, get her to come over as she was home for a few days for her mothers birthday. Ending the call, I took a few minutes to calm myself down before heading into the bar. I needn't have bothered because seeing my brother and knowing how much pain that woman had caused him, only made me pissed even more.

"What the fuck happened to you," Elliot asked as I joined him at the bar, ordering a bourbon from Ben.

"Kate Kavanagh is what happened to me. She turned up at GEH, waiting for me to leave. I don't think she appreciated Taylor and Welch getting in her face."

"What did she want?" he asked, ordering a whisky for himself too.

"To speak to me. I didn't give her a chance to speak although I did give her a few choice words she wouldn't like.… Shit sorry bro" I said, seeing Elliot wince.

"No, don't be sorry, you've done nothing wrong. I just wish I had seen it all sooner. It would've saved us all a lot of heartache."

"None of us knew what she was like Elliot, she sucked everyone in with her deception. She was sprouting shit about Ana, the same as she said to Sky about Ana stealing her life. If Taylor hadn't stopped me, I… shit I don't know what I would've done, I know it wouldn't have been pretty though….I had a meeting this week about doubling security for Ana, and I told Taylor and Welch to find CPO's for my children as well. I'm glad I did now" I told him, taking a sip of my drink. "I know it's only a matter of time before someone finds out about us and that puts them all in the limelight, our children especially. I'm actually surprised Kate hasn't told anyone so far. She was there when I revealed Ana's name at mums."

"She can't say anything about you, she signed an NDA when we first got together remember."

"I know, I reminded her of that just this evening, but this is Kate we're talking about, devious, lying Kate. It's not me I'm worried about though, yes if she speaks about me, I will bring hell down on her but her anger is focused on a woman she's barely met. I wouldn't put anything past her speaking about Ana at some point. I'm going to talk to Ana about a restraining order, and from Taylor's recording this evening, it's not going to be hard to get one."

"Ana's not done anything wrong. Anything Kate says about her will be shown up as the lies that they are. I read the book that's in the hospital, it documents every step of her journey through cancer and it's even in there about the procedure she underwent to have her eggs removed and frozen. It's only a small part but it's there and any real journalist would read every detail they could find about her, knowing it would come back to bite them in the arse if they printed anything but the truth. None of them wants a lawsuit, especially from you."

Ordering another round of drinks, talk moved from the lying bitch troll and onto better, more enjoyable things like the fact that my brother has spent a lot of time speaking to Sky.

"You're romancing her by telephone" I teased, hearing him bark out a laugh.

"She's my friend, a good friend," he told me wistfully.

"A great friend but you want more."

"Yeah, I do but not with my marriage to Kate hanging around my neck. She refused to sign the papers, so court it is."

"She said she would sign them earlier if I would speak to her."

"Another one of her games, she's full of them recently. Our marriage will end in a courtroom, I have no doubt of that." he sighed, knocking back the rest of his drink as I nodded to Ben to keep them coming.

"You don't sound so disappointed by that," I said, knowing my brothers' moods well.

"I'm not. The more people who realise what she has done, what a conniving bitch she really is, the better. I don't think she realises that we're not going to be in a room with just our lawyers. We're past that. If she wants an audience, she will get one and the type of attention she won't want. I told dad teasingly that I should invite the media, let them know the day and time. Dad actually thought it was a good idea."

"Your whole life will be on display Elliot," I said, concerned that this is going to turn into a circus.

"It already is Christian. Whether in that courtroom or through that statement we worked out with Ana, if we're going with the truth, everyone is going to know that the reason we were at that clinic was because I couldn't give my wife a child. They will know that Kate found the perfect opportunity to try and get her claws into you which was through me and my inability to get her pregnant."

"There has to be another way."

"There isn't. We say nothing and you will never be left alone. The only alternative when Kate opens her mouth is hiding Ana and the children, denying their existence, neither of us wants that. You helped me, Christian, it's my turn to help you, besides I'm not ashamed of the fact I had cancer, I'm just as innocent as Ana is. I dealt with that a long time ago and I hope one day, I have the chance to become a father. There are too many kids out there who had the same start in life we did Christian and whether on my own or with someone else, one day when I'm ready, I'd like to offer one or two a home."

"I look forward to being Uncle Christian then" I smiled, clinking my glass to his.

By the time we left the bar, we both had had too much to drink. I had spoken to Ana again, well I slurred my words, hearing her giggles in reply so I class that as a conversation. She had told me to ask Reynolds to text her when we got home and watching him do that on my phone was the last thing I remember before I went to sleep.

….

"Keep it coming," I told Andrea as I tried to focus on work the next morning.

I needed to be sober for my flight to Ana's this evening, so coffee on tap was essential at the moment just to keep me awake. A message on my phone had my attention, the photo that accompanied it more so.

 **Do you think they've grown x – Ana**

 **Ana, your stomach is growing beautifully. Thank you for the photo, it has brightened my day to see you, even in a picture x – Christian.**

 **I'm glad, how's your head x – Ana**

 **Overdosing on coffee at the moment as I try and wake up. I will be fine by the time I leave this evening x – Christian**

 **Have you heard any more from her? I can't believe she had the cheek to come to your office x – Ana.**

Not wanting Ana stressed, I dialled her number.

"Ana, calm down please."

"I am calm Christian. I didn't call you, in case you were in a meeting."

"What have I told you before. Call anytime, meetings be damned."

"You won't say that if you miss out on a deal you want because I call halfway through."

"Ana, anytime. Besides, there is nothing Ros can't handle."

"Ok, I just worry that's all."

"I know baby, please don't worry. Kate Kavanagh will be a distant memory soon."

"I highly doubt someone who goes to all that trouble to trick Elliot just to get to you will give up so easily."

I know Ana was right, and it didn't worry me any less to know she was surrounded by guards now. I feel like it should be me protecting Ana and our children from the evils of the world, not me paying someone else to do it. I have warred with myself about this before when it came to protecting my mum and sister when GEH started to gain attention. I had to put my faith in others then to protect them, and I have no choice but to do the same now.

"Have the other guards turned up yet?" I asked.

"Yes, Prescott and Wood. Luke introduced me to them this morning. You're quick to have people assigned so fast."

"They would've already been working for my company and vetted by my heads of security otherwise they wouldn't have gotten anywhere near you."

"They seem nice, although Prescott cracking a smile once in a while wouldn't kill her."

"I'm sure you will have her smiling before long."

"I certainly have something to smile about at the moment, besides you and our children that is. I have a meeting in Seattle next Friday."

"Friday" I enquired.

"Yes, I finished my book," she said, and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Ana, that's brilliant."

"I'm so happy that I got it finished in time. I need to meet with Hannah, go over everything as it will be the last time I see her until after the babies are born."

"This deserves a celebration," I told her.

"Christian, alcohol is not on the menu at the moment, besides I think you drank enough for both of us last night."

"Tell me about it" I groaned, earning more of her laughter. "I will find something to bring."

"Ok, make sure it goes with a roast dinner. I know they're traditionally on a Sunday but as we're going to Portland this weekend, I thought I would make it today. Sorry, it will be ready by the time you arrive so there won't be much helping to do."

"I look forward to it. I will see you later Ana, I love you."

"I love you too."

….

Leaving the city behind was such a relief, knowing each mile that past was one closer to Ana.

There had been no more sightings of Kate and from the information, the guy I have on her now has reported, she's at her parents licking her wounds no doubt.

My afternoon had been very productive, yes, my meeting went well but I also did a little research. Sex while pregnant. I certainly had Barney clear my internet history when I left for the day and as always, he was very quick with his work and didn't ask any questions.

I had no idea when I would be able to make love to Ana. Whether now or we wait until after the babies are born, either is fine with me as what I have with Ana is forever and I plan on never letting her go. I did bring condoms though, for just in case.

I landed easily in the field, and as Ana said, it was not really flat. There were a few bumps here and there which would need to be flattened out with a permanent fixture but for now, I was down, and my beautiful girlfriend had just emerged from the trees, greeting me now I was home.

"Impressive" Ana said, smiling as I walked towards her, bag in hand as the rotors of the helicopter slowed.

"I will have to take you up some time."

"Maybe after these two are born. You certainly can't miss the noise."

"I just hope it doesn't wake them," I said, wrapping my arms around her, my bag abandoned on the floor. "Miss me."

"A little" she giggled, before I crashed my lips to hers, ending any further conversation.

It's been days since I have been able to kiss Ana and like a thirsty man desperate for a drink, I had my fill, only breaking away to let her breathe. My lips never left Ana's skin though, moving to kiss all over her face, her neck, even having a little nibble on her ear. Hearing the groan from Ana when I did that, brought me to my senses, as I looked at the beautiful woman before me. Her eyes were still closed for a few seconds before opening to look into mine.

"Welcome home" she whispered, bringing a smile to my face with her words.

"It's good to be here," I told her, as we started the short walk back towards the house.

Walking into the house, I was greeted with the familiar smell of roast chicken. My mouth salivated, looking at all the food that was ready to fill my plate.

"I may have made too much, but there is always lunch tomorrow" she laughed.

"Whatever you have made, I will eat" I smiled, pulling the bottle of wine from my bag. "Non-alcoholic, or so the label says."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I just need to finish off the vegetables, the glasses are in the top cupboard."

I opened the wine, pouring us both a glass and giving one to Ana. She took a sip, declaring it ok, before going back to the task she was doing of finishing our dinner.

Dinner was delicious and with not eating much today being busy at work and my research, there was not much left to save for tomorrow.

Talk as always with Ana, was easy. She told me about speaking to her dad about our children being Grey's and thankfully he was ok with that. Ana also told me about her conversation with Sky, about the restraining order that Kate will be served with very soon. Sky apparently wanted to do more than slap her with papers but that would benefit no one but Kate. Instead, she will represent her friend and destroy any opponent in the courtroom. Kate's stunt at GEH had everyone on alert to what she would do next and we needed to be ready to shut her down or if I had my way, lock her up. For what she did to Elliot, she needs to rot.

"Enough about that woman," I said, pulling Ana closer to me on the couch. "We have something to celebrate. To your book" I said, clinking my glass to hers.

"To the finished article, my last, for a little while anyway" she smiled, clinking her glass to mine this time.

I took another sip of my drink, the taste slowly growing on me when the feel of Ana's lips on my skin brought all my focus onto her.

"Close your eyes" she whispered, taking my own glass from me as my eyes fluttered closed.

I felt her hands on either side of my face then, her fingers gently tracing over my eyes, my cheeks and down to my lips. I sighed, enjoying every moment of this, content you could probably call me.

"Stay still" she whispered tracing the path her fingers had just been with her lips before I felt her move away.

My eyes up to this point had remained closed but as she straddled my legs, our children snug between us, they opened of their own accord and I'm glad that they did as the sight before me, was beautiful.

"Hi" she whispered, shyly now that I could see what she was doing, a beautiful blush coming to her cheek.

"Hi," I said, placing a kiss on her lips and running my fingers through her long mahogany hair that had been tied back, up to this point.

"I did a little research," she said shyly, looking away.

"So, did I" I mumbled, bringing my hand up to her chin, turning her face so we were looking into each other eyes once more.

"I want us to make love, but I think the traditional way is out," she said.

"We will have to be inventive then, find our own way."

"I'd like that."

Helping Ana up from the couch, I led her up the stairs and into her bedroom. My bag was already here, as I brought it up after dinner and placing a couple of condoms onto her dresser brought a giggle from my girl.

"What's so funny," I asked, pulling her closer to me. "I'm just following doctor's orders."

"I know, I think it was a nervous giggle."

"Ana there is nothing to be nervous about. If you don't want to do anything or you want us to stop at any time, please say so. I don't want us to do something that you will regret later."

"I won't regret it, Christian. It's just, it's been a long time and I have only done it the once before and that was nothing to write home about. It was so bad, my hymen still needed to be broken when I started the IVF procedure" she laughed.

I should be pissed that some other man had touched Ana but all I could do was laugh with her. This guy, whoever he was, was so inexperienced that he didn't know where to put it, probably coming before he could get it in at the sight of my girl or his dick was so small that he couldn't even break through her barrier. Either way, it didn't matter because I would show Ana what it really felt like to make love.

Cradling her face in my hands, I brought my lips to hers. While they moved together, I unzipped the maternity dress she wore, helping it on the way towards the floor. She was soon wearing only bra and panties before me, her breasts threatening to spill out. They had certainly grown having seen photos of Ana before she started the IVF and whether they stayed like this or not, it wouldn't matter to me. I had Ana, all of her.

"Can I take these off?" I asked, my finger gently moving down the strap of her bra, before continuing down to rest on her hip and the side of her panties.

"Yes...please."

I removed her bra, restraining myself for a moment so as not to reach for her breast. Kneeling before her, her panties were removed next.

"You're so beautiful Ana, truly beautiful."

Guiding her towards the bed, I asked Ana to lay down in whatever position was comfortable for her. She lay on her back, pulling my pillow as well as her own over, making sure her head was raised. I kept another pillow close, in case I needed it to raise her bottom up but as she was comfortable at the moment, I didn't put it in place.

Quickly removing my own clothes, and putting a condom on, I joined Ana. I had researched many different positions, but I had to take my cues from Ana to which she would be comfortable with.

"You said you researched too. Is there a way you wanted to try," I asked her.

"There were three," she said blushing again, before turning her face away from me.

"Ana, talk to me."

"Ok, there was one way where you would be standing or kneeling on the floor while I was at the end of the bed, another was spooning and the third, I would need to be on top. I know spooning would probably be the easiest, but I want to be able to see you for our first time."

"Ok, why don't we start with the first and go from there. If that becomes too much, you can take charge."

"Boss the CEO around a little, I like the sound of that."

"I'm sure you do. You can boss me around anytime. I can think of a few people who would pay to watch it too, outside of the bedroom, that is."

Speaking to Ana, made her more at ease so when she moved down the bed, opening herself up for me, she was calm. Me, on the other hand, had to calm myself down. Despite how much I wanted to just make love to Ana, I had to make sure she was ready first. She was wet for me, all the teasing that had gone on throughout the evening adding to that. The little extra that my fingers inside her created, helped too.

"Are you ready?" I asked, deciding to stand instead of kneeling between her legs.

"Yes, make love to me Christian."

Gently easing myself inside her, brought moans from us both. She was tight and I had to think of everything else but the woman under me, otherwise, I would come, far too quickly than either of us would want. When I was fully inside her, I stopped, looking at my girl. I was standing, my hands on either side of her and despite it not being the most comfortable position, I didn't care, I was making love to Ana.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she opened her eyes to me.

"Yes," she moaned. "Move, please."

I started to gently thrust inside her, watching for any sign of discomfort. It was hard because I just wanted to close my eyes and absorb the pleasure I was feeling at the moment. I needed to make sure she was ok at all times though.

Watching Ana fall apart beneath me, nearly had me coming undone. Had I not stopped my movements to watch it happen, I probably would have.

"Lie down" she mumbled, once she could articulate speech again.

I slowly pulled out of Ana, laying down myself as she wanted to be on top this time. As she sunk down on me, her hands reached for mine, entwining our fingers together. Ana rocked gently over me, there were no sudden movements, this was Ana at her pace and it was beautiful.

Her gentle movements, our whispered words of love had me reaching my peak and bringing on another orgasm for Ana.

Carefully, I helped Ana lay down before removing the condom and then joined her back on the bed. With me being over her earlier and our children between us, it had not been possible to kiss her, for fear of squashing them so I took advantage of how close Ana was to me now.

"I love you" I mumbled in-between kisses.

"I love you too…. I enjoyed that."

"So, did I, are you alright."

"My body feels like jelly and you had me seeing stars when I came" she giggled.

"I think we woke the babies up," I told her, feeling them both moving.

"I thought the rocking would put them to sleep, not wake them up," she said, placing her hands over mine.

We lay there for a few moments, feeling our children move. Getting out of bed, I went to get a warm cloth to clean Ana up. I may not have come inside her, but I still wanted to make sure she was clean, and the warm cloth would hopefully help if she was sore in any way.

Climbing back into bed once I had finished, I pulled Ana as close to my side as I could. She was tired, exhausted even after our evening activities. I had the next four days here with Ana as I wouldn't be going back to Seattle until after Ana's scan on Tuesday. I was looking forward to seeing our children again, seeing how much they had grown but like any expectant parent, I was anxious too. Like Ana said at her last appointment, I too wouldn't settle until we had them here and in our arms.

 **Thank you for reading, José's show is next chapter.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

I woke, feeling kisses across my neck and shoulders and Christian's hardening cock against me too. I must have turned over during the night, which was a feat in itself some days but this morning I was happy that I had otherwise I would've missed out on this.

"I know you're awake" he whispered, kissing the back of my head.

"I know, I'm just enjoying the feel of your lips on me," I said, pushing my body back against him, hearing his groan when my bottom rubbed against his cock.

"Ana" he moaned, making me giggle.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," he said, gently nibbling my shoulder before his hand came around, cupping my right breast.

That had me moaning too as they were so sensitive these days, they also had a tendency to leak.

"You keep doing that and you'll get wet," I told him, but he didn't stop.

Before a condom was put on, he asked if I was alright to continue. I nodded my head, unable to speak at that moment, as his fingers had moved to my clit. He quickly put the condom on, before gently lifting my leg over his, and pushed into me from behind.

Christian gently moved inside me, his lips never leaving my skin. From little kisses on my neck and shoulders to the hickey he left there. Throughout his thrusts were bringing me closer to my release.

"Ana…. Being inside you is just..."

He couldn't finish his sentence and I was in no fit state to finish it either as his movements started to pick up.

I closed my eyes, absorbing the pleasure Christian was giving me as his hand moved from the nipple he had been teasing towards my clit, rubbing gently once more. I couldn't keep silent when he did that, his name tumbling from my lips.

"Come for me Ana" he groaned, holding off his own release until I found mine. Mine soon came as our names were called, replacing the moans that echoed around the room.

He held me close to him, after we had both finished, making sure I was alright. I don't know how much longer we can continue to make love before it becomes too uncomfortable, but after this morning, a while I hope.

"Stay there," he said, kissing my lips before disappearing into my bathroom.

"I don't have the energy to move" I called after him, hearing his laughter.

I could hear he had put the bath on and I sighed at the thought of being able to have a warm bath after so long. I probably could've gotten in but being on my own, I always feared that if I slipped, or just couldn't get out again, there would be no one around to help.

"Come on sleeping beauty," Christian said, lifting me from the bed. There would be no point in complaining that I was too heavy as he wouldn't listen anyway.

I hadn't been asleep, I just had my eyes closed, feeling my babies moving around, both been woken up yet again by our sexual activities.

Feeling the water surround me, I groaned.

"Is that good" Christian asked, sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Yes, amazing… are you not getting in."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to lay back and relax in there."

"I can still relax with you behind me, come."

I carefully moved forward, as Christian got in behind me. He picked up the sponge, submerging it in the water before he brought it back out and started to run it over my neck and shoulders, down my arms before settling onto my breasts. Feeling the water dripping over my sensitive nipples had me groaning. Picking a cloth up also, he placed it into the warm water before leaving it covering my breasts.

"Are they sore?" he asked.

"Sometimes. They become sensitive to touch, although your touch is very welcome" I told him, turning my head so I could see his face, being greeted by his smile.

"I will be sure to continue then" he whispered before kissing my lips.

Our bath was very enjoyable and so was being dried by my boyfriend afterwards. We didn't go far that day, spending a lazy Saturday at home, knowing Sunday we will be travelling into Portland for José's show. I was looking forward to seeing my friend and I was just as excited to see his photos.

I know there was a chance that our relationship would be out in the open for the world to see after tomorrow and we were fine with that. We wouldn't hide us and we certainly wouldn't hide our children. I had my merry band of security, all who much to my amusement had been approved by my dad. If he didn't trust them, they would be gone. They had all impressed him, but none more so than Christian.

When I spoke to my dad about the children being Grey's he admitted something to me. He was welcoming to Christian, happy that I was happy, but at first, he still watched how Christian was around me. On guard in case, he did anything to upset me or change his mind about being the twin's father. Seeing him settle quickly into the role of expectant father, had impressed him. The more he had gotten to know Christian, see how he is around me and our children, had put him at ease.

….

Driving through the city, we passed sights that were once familiar to me. We had just left the Heathman where we were checked in for the night.

"Does José know we're together?" Christian asked.

"Of course, he does. He's my best friend and friends talk."

"Do you. What have you told him about me then? Is that like girlfriends talking" he asked, amused.

"José wants me happy like I am. No private details are shared between us if that's what you're worried about."

"I wasn't worried about anything."

"Yeah right," I laughed. "I would like José to settle down. Find happiness with a nice man."

"What," he asked, practically choking on his saliva. "He didn't seem gay when we spoke."

"José's, José. He likes what he likes, one day women, another day men. Whoever makes him happy is fine by me, although he has had more boyfriends than girlfriends, so I had better keep an eye on you tonight Mr Grey."

"Forget Taylor, you can be my bodyguard," he told me, kissing my lips.

"That's fine, you're safe with me."

"Mr Grey, Miss Steele, Reynolds has just called in. The gallery is busy, but he hasn't seen any press around."

"That's fine Taylor, just make sure he stays outside while we're in, in case someone does recognise one of us and the press are notified."

"Will do sir," he said, before speaking to someone through a microphone on his wrist. Very James Bond, very over the top for someone who's used to the quiet life like me.

"If the press does turn up, I hope they don't ruin his show. José deserves the recognition he's receiving for his work."

"We won't let them Ana" Christian told me, squeezing my hand.

Arriving at the gallery soon after, we could see people walking around inside, looking at my friend's work. Last night had been the busiest night for his show so far José had told me earlier when we spoke, so I was hoping to continue the calm day we had been having and for it to be quieter tonight.

"If you get tired or need a rest, please tell me. We will leave, or find you a quiet place to sit."

"I'll be fine, I'm looking forward to seeing José and his photos," I told him and I'm sure by the smile on his face, he could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Come on then."

Walking into the gallery, no one paid us any attention. We were just like everyone else here, there to see the photos. I spotted José straight away. He had his back to me, speaking to a man about a photograph of a wooden bridge that was surrounded by woodland flowers. It was a bridge I knew well, going over the steam at the end of my dads garden.

"Perfect place to play Pooh sticks," I said, causing José to spin around.

"Ana" José said, laughing as he excused himself from the man he had been speaking to and tried to hug me. "I can't even get my arms around you."

"Are you saying, I'm fat" I teased.

"Ana, I'm not that brave. Christian, it's good to see you" he said, shaking his hand.

"You too José, your work is amazing."

"Thank you, I hope they make a lot of money tonight."

"I'm sure they will."

"Where's my photo," I asked him, rubbing the side of my stomach when one of the babies kicked.

"Ana, those babies' had better not be showing their faces anytime today," José said, his face paling considerably.

"Don't be silly" I laughed, taking his hand and resting it onto the side of my stomach where he could feel the kicks for himself now. "See, safe and happy, and still where they're meant to be."

"That's good, oh did you need me," José asked a woman who approached.

"Sorry to interrupt, we have a guest who would like to speak to you about one of the photos," she said.

"You speak to your guests and I will see you when you're finished," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Ok, your picture is just around the corner, the others are further down the hall."

"Alright, see you soon," I told him as Christian and I left him to his guests and disappeared around the corner out of sight.

We were soon in front of my favourite picture, stopping in front of a photograph of tulips, yellow tulips. My favourite colour and flower.

"I know what flowers to buy you now," Christian said, smiling as I looked to the large photo before me.

"I don't mind, they're my favourite."

"Your favourite colour too," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his hands on my stomach.

"You remembered," I said, surprised.

"I remember everything from our days of twenty thousand questions," he told me, making me laugh.

"Do you know, some tulips don't have a scent."

"They don't?" he asked.

"No, dad bought me some when I went home from the hospital. They were the only ones that didn't make me sneeze. There are a lot planted in the meadow, but they won't flower until spring, daffodils too."

"So, come spring, there will be a meadow full of yellow flowers."

"Yes, and I've been lucky enough that they come back year after year."

Leaving the tulips behind, we moved further down the hallway towards my photographs. The first was a photo of me taken a few years ago now, a ring of flowers in my hair. You could just see the side of my face, but mostly, I was facing away. This was the photo that my dad wanted.

Besides that one, I moved my finger over the photo of José's and my hands clasped together. I had been in a lot of pain that day and, had a lot of drugs pumped through my body. José had brought his camera to show me as we had spoken of his love of photography on a previous visit. I looked deathly white, so I didn't want my face to be taken so it was my mum who actually took the photo of our hands after José struggled to do it and hold my hand at the same time.

"My mum took this photo," I told Christian.

"She did, but it's here with his work."

"It is, more for what it symbolises than anything else. Strength, friendship and that fight to survive" I told him, as I nodded to the photo next to it. Our arms in the exact same pose, older, still together and more importantly, alive.

"I nearly tripped over that photo when I came here looking for you. I asked him what it was. He confirmed that it was you and him, but it wasn't his story to tell."

"Now you know all the story," I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist and feeling a kiss to my head.

"Yes, I do. I know that the woman who I love and is carrying my children is one the bravest and strongest people I know."

I smiled up at him, receiving a kiss to my lips too.

We continued our walk, viewing the photographs and stopping in front of the one José had taken of me on the beach.

"It's you," an elderly woman said who was enjoying the photos with what must be her husband.

"It is" I confirmed, smiling to her before looking back at the photo.

José' had taken the photo so it looked like the sun was in my hand. I thought it was cheesy at the time, but it had turned out beautiful.

"I would love this picture, but it's not for sale" Christian told me.

"Speak to José, I know the only reason he's not selling them, is because I'm in them. If he says yes, I'm sure you could find a bathroom to put it in."

"Ana that picture would have pride of place wherever it's put. My three-favourite people" he said, resting his hand on my stomach.

We continued to walk around, and I found a few more photos that I liked which were thankfully still up for sale. Walking back into the main area, I took a seat while Christian got us both a drink.

"Sorry Ana, I was hoping to spend more than a few minutes with you tonight," José told me, finally taking a seat by my side.

"It's ok, I'm glad I got to come."

"Do you have to drive back tonight?" he asked.

"No, we're staying at the Heathman."

"Separate rooms I hope" he teased.

"No," I told him, a smile on my face.

"As long as he makes you happy, he's fine by me."

"He does José. I know our circumstances of coming together are unique, but I wouldn't change anything."

"I'm glad," he said, smiling at me.

"I wanted to ask you, what are you doing on the 27th."

"Whatever you're doing," he said, looking at me as I smiled at Christian as he approached, glasses in hand. "Let me rephrase that, I will be at yours," he told me, making me laugh.

"If you're doing what I'm doing, I can't wait to meet them."

"One day Ana, I wish."

"You'll meet the right person one day and I will be sure to vet them, see if they're good enough for my best friend."

"Love you" he laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Love you too."

"I'm afraid there was only water for you," Christian said, smiling as he watched José and I joke around together.

"Shit, I forgot when they said about ordering wine that I should've got some none alcoholic stuff. I apologise now for the wine, it's not my choice. Not that anything I would've chosen would have tasted any better as I know nothing about wine."

"I'm sure it's fine," Christian said, taking a sip. Seeing the grimace on his face had me giggling.

"I wanted to ask about the photos with me in them, what are you doing with them," I asked, in between bouts of laughter as Christian, quickly ditched his drink.

"I was going to give them to you. I know your dad wanted the smaller one of you with flowers in your hair and there is one of you from the front like that too which I didn't put out. He's having that one as well."

"Could I buy the large one of Ana on the beach" Christian asked him, as José looked to me. Seeing my smile, José nodded his head.

"You can take it at the end of the show if you want."

"I want to buy it," Christian told him.

"Make a donation to the hospital like Ray's doing," he said shaking his head. "He wouldn't just accept it either."

"Ok, I'll do that, thank you," Christian told him.

"You're welcome," José said before he was called away again.

...

Needing the bathroom, I excused myself, leaving Christian on his own for a few moments to look around. Coming back out again, I found Christian speaking to a couple. Who they were, I didn't know but he excused himself as soon as he saw me.

"Friends of yours," I asked.

"No, he's a businessman, desperate to do business with me. I've always told him I'm not interested so he took the opportunity to bore me once more while I was here."

"What does he do," I asked.

"He's into computer security and thinks he's the best. Don't get me wrong I looked into what he had to offer but he doesn't even come close to the team I already have in place."

"I can't even imagine needing a whole team of people to make my business work. Unless you count Hannah and the people at SIP, it's just me and my trusty laptop."

"What about these two, they're always with you," he said, resting his hands over our children.

"They are, they keep me company, although they do like to kick me in the bladder sending me running to the bathroom when I have just thought of something good I need to put in my book. By the time I'm back, I've forgotten what it was if I don't write it down."

"Wait until they arrive, neither of us will have much time to think of anything else."

"I can't wait to meet them, just not too soon," I told him, and I knew from the look on his face that he agreed.

Once the final gallery patrons had left, I was able to sit down and speak properly to my friend. We had moved into a private room, one where he had stored his photos before the show, while a cleaner started to clear up after today's guests. José wanted to know about me, my health and the babies, more than what we thought of the photos we had just seen.

"I'm fine José, you're getting as bad as my dad" I laughed. "I'm a little tired but that's to be expected."

"Did you have a sleep on the drive over?" he asked.

"For a little while."

"She was snoring before we even left Montesano" Christian teased, making José laugh.

"I do not snore," I protested, poking Christian's side which just made them laugh more.

"No, you don't," he said, kissing my lips.

Before we left the gallery, Taylor went outside with Reynolds to see who was hanging around while Luke stayed with us. Taylor was soon back, letting us know that Reynolds had gone to get the car.

"There are still a few people mingling around outside but as there is a bar a few doors down, that's to be expected," he told us.

"Do you think there will be any trouble with you being here together tonight?" José asked.

"Christian and I haven't exactly stayed at arm's length and we're certainly not hiding that we're together," I told him.

"There are some that I've seen tonight who have known who I am, whether they know who Ana is, I don't know" Christian told him. "We have the press release ready though if our relationship comes out. We tell the truth because lying would just feel like our children were a mistake and I won't have that."

"How's Elliot. When I spoke to him at the barbecue, he couldn't wait to get divorced" José asked.

"A lot better and finally living his life. He's fully on board with telling the truth about why I was a donor. He knows any other story coming out will just state us as liars because you can guarantee if we lie, Kate will be sure to have her say so she can put it right."

I reached for Christian's hand, entwining my fingers with his. He was still angry about Kate coming to his work but more so with the upset, she has caused Elliot.

"I hope his divorce goes through quick because she sounds like a real piece of work," José told him.

"That's an understatement," Christian replied.

...

Walking out to the car, Taylor was right, there were quite a few people here. I ignored them though, turning to José.

"I'm so glad I got to see all your photos where they should be, displayed properly."

"I'm glad you're here," he said, laughing when he tried to hug me again.

"I will be back to normal in a few months, although with all the extra weight I have put on, I doubt I will ever be truly back to what I was before."

"You will be beautiful as always," he told me, kissing my cheek before I stepped back to Christian's side, watching them shake hands.

Once we were in the car and the door shut, I blew José a kiss which he caught and then sent back. Leaving him behind, I sent him a message to thank him for the evening which I'm sure he would read once he got back inside the gallery.

"Tired Ana" Christian asked, as I lay my head against his shoulder.

"A little," I admitted, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Come on, let's get you and these little ones into bed," he told me, gently stroking my stomach as we pulled up outside of the hotel.

"You too."

"I will be right by your side Ana, always."

…

Climbing into bed, I was fighting to keep my eyes open as Christian emerged from the bathroom, getting in by my side. He had wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him when we both felt a strong kick.

"They don't want to sleep," he said, putting his hand over my own as I rubbed the side of my stomach.

"Mommy's tired, so as usual, they want to play."

"You try and sleep," he told me, placing a kiss on my lips. "Let me look after them for a little while."

I laughed as Christian moved down the bed, the sheet soon covering his head. I felt his kisses on my stomach before I heard him speaking to our children, letting them know that Daddy was here and Mommy was going to rest now. The last thing I heard before I let sleep take me was him telling them how much he loved them, and how much he loved me too.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I had some ask last chapter as to why they would need to use a condom when Ana was already pregnant. They are following doctor's orders so as not to bring on a premature birth.**

 **Next chapter, their relationship will be out in the open, and all the fun that brings.**

 **It will not be this weekend though, as I leave for Paris on Friday with my son for four days. He surprised me with a trip to Disney so I'm going duck hunting, looking for my favourite, Donald.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

I woke, hearing my phone ringing on the dresser beside me, wanting nothing more than to ignore it or throw it across the room so that it could not disrupt our quiet time any more.

Ana was tired when we got back to the Heathman and I thought she would be asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but she wasn't. As she lay in my arms, her head on my chest we spoke about the press and what lay ahead.

We're a couple, a team, and we will be a united front against anyone who would try to make out what we have into anything other than the love and children that we share.

"No deadlines" Ana mumbled when my phone started up again.

"No deadlines baby, sleep" I whispered, kissing her forehead before climbing out of bed and taking my phone into the lounge area where I finally answered the call.

"Grey."

"Shit bro, answer the phone," Elliot said, worry in his voice.

"Elliot what's going on," I asked.

"The press knows Ana's with you. Turn your TV on," he said as I grabbed the remote and turned to the news channel.

The press were surrounding the hotel and, _Christian Grey and Ana Steele's secret life together revealed_ was moving across the bottom of the screen in a continuous loop.

"The only way someone would've known it was Ana last night was if they recognised her as the writer she is."

"I hope that's it because, on all the photo's that have been released, none of them really show Ana's face."

"What photos," I asked.

"There are photos of you both leaving the gallery last night and a few from inside too. The one that everyone is going with though, has your arms around Ana and your hands resting on her bump. These photos, they were obviously taken on someone's phone and although the quality isn't very good, you can tell it's definitely you. Ana though, they have either taken the photo from behind her, or she's looking away, so only the side of her face is seen."

"We knew we were going to be spotted out eventually. I would've preferred for Ana to be able to spend some time with her best friend without someone trying to ruin it for her though" I sighed.

"Christian, you're you. No matter what you do, the press is interested in it. Add into the mix Ana, a world-famous author and they're going to go nuts for information on you two."

"It's not just us two though is it," I told him.

"No, it isn't" he sighed, his voice trailing off at the end.

"What is it Elliot," I asked.

"I don't know, just a feeling. I hope Kate doesn't have anything to do with Ana being identified so quickly."

"She would be my first choice to open her mouth," I told him. "I hope we're both wrong though, for her sake."

I ended my call with Elliot, opening the door to Taylor who must have been tapping on it for the past few minutes. He had a stack of papers in his hand but I ignored him for a few moments once he was inside, calling Sam my head of PR, to make sure the statement was ready to go once Ana was awake. Only hearing that everything was ready, did I give Taylor my full attention.

"Sir, I have called in extra security to make sure our exit is as safe as possible."

"As possible is not good enough. I have a heavily pregnant girlfriend who I need to make sure leaves here without any stress or discomfort."

"I know Sir, I have spoken to the manager and he has informed me that our car can be driven straight into the loading bay at the rear of the hotel, and the shutters can be closed while we get Miss Steele inside. Getting out of there without knocking someone down will be the problem if the press figures out our plan."

"If they get in the way, it will be their own fault," I told him, opening the newspapers before me.

Every single paper was running the same grainy image. Elliot was right, you can tell it was me and despite how crap the photo is, if you looked close enough, you could probably tell how much I loved the woman I held.

"Does Sam have the finished press release ready?" he asked me.

"Yes, Ana is sleeping at the moment, once she's awake and I've spoken to her, we will set everything in motion."

"What needs to wait until I'm awake," my sleepy girlfriend asked, coming from the bedroom, mumbling her good morning to Taylor before she cuddled into my side.

"The press release baby, come and sit."

I led her over to the couches, placing the papers on the coffee table before us.

"Have you read these?" Ana asked, picking the newspapers up.

"No, Taylor just gave them to me."

"We don't need that one," Ana said, throwing the Nooz over her shoulder where it landed behind on the carpeted floor. "Crap paper," she mumbled, making me laugh.

She was right, the Nooz is just gossip and speculation, never reporting any actual truth but I know as Taylor picked it up, he would look through it anyway.

"They're all asking questions of who I am and why I'm with you with a large stomach."

"Ana, these were obviously printed hours ago, they know who you are," I said, nodding to the TV we had all ignored until now.

"My photo is on the inside cover of every hardback book that was printed, Christian. If someone read my book, came to a book signing, they could've realised it was me from there. The photo actually looks like how José took my picture, never looking into the camera but never fully looking away."

"I know Ana" I quietly said, kissing her forehead. "I think it's time for Sam to send the press release out. I've already spoken to Elliot, it was him who woke me up to let me know what was going on."

"Ok, will we do it before or after we leave."

"I say, the same time," Taylor added. "If we send the press release out moments before we drive out that door, hopefully, it will keep them all occupied."

"We can but wish," Ana said.

...

Ana didn't want to stay for breakfast, stating her stomach was in knots at the moment and would rather eat when she was calm. She had spoken to her parents, letting them know what was going on, as I had spoken to mine also. It was Sky who made Ana laugh on this stressful morning, telling her that she would sue the arse off any news company who tried to slander her name in any way.

 **The press statement has just been released Sir – Sam** I received when we were in the car, ready to leave.

There were only the shutters between us and the press but any second now, they would be gone too.

 **Ok. Keep an eye out on all press agencies. I want legal on anything that goes to print, that could damage Ana's name or my own – Grey**

 **Will do Sir – Sam**

As the shutters started to open before us, we could see the legs of people outside. With the rev of the engine, those people started to move out of the way, clearing our path, a path which we quickly took leaving the crowd of press behind us.

Taylor had been right as most had been reading the press release as we were leaving the hotel, missing their opportunity to grab their photo of Ana and me together.

"Ana, are you alright," I asked, once our journey was underway and we could all relax that no one was following us.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with some press before, book launches and the such but nothing like how many people there were outside of the hotel."

"I know, I'm sorry Ana."

"What! why are you apologising Christian? You have nothing to apologise for. The press release obviously worked, as a distraction anyway. What they make of it from now on, is up to them."

I knew Ana was right and thinking of the statement that had just been released, they had their information and that was all they would be getting from us.

 _GREY ENTERPRISES HOLDING PRESS RELEASE._

 **Seattle WA – August 20** **th,** **2018**. _In January of this year, Christian Grey set out to help his brother become a father by being his donor as due to a childhood illness, it meant that Elliot Grey would not be able to do so on his own. Due to a mix-up at the fertility clinic that was used, this did not go to plan as Christian Grey's donation was fertilised and re-implanted into another recipient instead of Mrs Grey, as was intended. It was given to Anastasia Steele who was going through the same process due to a childhood illness of her own. Although Mrs Grey's eggs were fertilised with an anonymous donor, her procedure was not successful, whereas Ms Steele's was._

 _Although the original plans went awry and in the eyes of the law, Mr Grey would have no right to the child that was conceived, things have changed._

 _Through their unborn child, Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele have both become close and a relationship has grown out of that bond. One that Mr Elliot Grey fully supports and he himself looks forward to being an uncle to the child._

 _As the truth has now been told, we ask that their privacy is respected so Miss Steele is able to continue her pregnancy without the stress that would be detrimental to hers and also her child's well-being at this time._

 _Sam Bradley_

 _Head of Public Relations_

 _Grey Enterprises holdings._

We had gone with the basics as there was no reason for anyone but us to know every little detail of what happened. I know Kate would be angry that she was included in the statement but as she has already told anyone that would listen about the mix-up, we are only confirming what she had already said.

"Are you alright," Ana asked as we pulled into the now familiar opening that led to her house.

"I'm fine, I'll be happier though when I can feed you and these children as I think the press would've followed the noise trail your stomach left behind."

Her laughter was what I was aiming for and that was what I received as I didn't want Ana stressed by any of this.

Making our way into the house, all the security spread out, checking the perimeter of the property. I was glad we had brought in additional security as we had no idea to the extent of Ana's land when Sawyer first started here.

Ana headed straight into the laundry room, as I followed behind with our bags. I told her Gail would deal with my dirty clothes when I got home but she was insistent on doing it to keep herself busy. I didn't stop Ana, I just watched her flit around, being there if she needed anything from me.

"Your clothes, do they need to go home with you," she asked, emerging from the laundry room and carefully perched herself onto a stool, thanking me for the tea that I passed to her.

"There is nothing in there that I would need urgently, that would have to be in Seattle, why."

"I just thought you could leave some clothes here, save you bringing things back and forth when you came."

"I'd like that," I said, kissing her lips before taking a sip of my coffee.

While Ana was on one of her many trips to the bathroom, her phone rang. Answering it, it was Carla, checking up on our girl, despite only speaking to her a few hours before.

"How is she Christian."

I could tell Carla was worried about Ana and the stress that our relationship being out in the open could bring.

"She's pottering around, keeping busy Carla. I'm trying to keep the TV off and Ana's fine with that, preferring to read her book."

"I hate being so far away from her. No matter how old she is, she's my little girl and I have to remind myself sometimes, that Ana's a lot stronger than she looks."

"She is that Carla. I will look after her, I promise."

"I know you will Christian. I know we haven't met yet but from what Ray and Ana have told me about you, I trust you with our girl."

"Thank you, that means a lot…. One minute" I told her, looking at Ana who had emerged from the bathroom. "Your mum."

She smiled, making her way over to me, placing a kiss on my lips before she took her phone. Once Ana was back on the couch, happily chatting away, I turned back to my own phone.

...

Throughout the day, I kept an eye on the news reports on my phone and was in constant contact with Taylor and Sam to find out what was going on in the outside world.

We had settled down for the evening when the shit hit the fan.

"Sir, Seattle Nooz, as well as a few other news agencies are running a story stating that Miss Steele was your surrogate and the statement released today was to cover up the truth, that you're gay."

"WHAT! SHUT IT DOWN" I shouted, waking Ana who had been sleeping on the couch.

"We're in the process of Sir and our lawyers are already onto them. It seems the story started on social media as a rumour and has grown from that. The Nooz is reporting that they have it on good authority to be the truth, given to them by a source close to the Grey family. Sir, there is one part they have reported on that is the truth, that Miss Steele is expecting twins."

"Kate" I spat, angrily. She had to be behind this. She was in that room when I revealed Ana's identity and that we were expecting twins. She would be the only one who would open her mouth.

"Christian" Ana said, sleepily, sitting up on the couch.

"It's ok baby, go back to sleep."

"Whatever is going on, doesn't sound ok" she groaned, rising from the couch before heading in the direction of the bathroom.

I heard the bathroom door close before going back to my conversation with Sam.

"I want this shut down now. This is Kate Kavanagh's work, I know it. Get Barney on this, tell him I want him looking into all her online activity and then I want the evidence slapped in her face. She needs a permanent reminder that she's in breach of the NDA she signed by simply mentioning my name and inform her of the consequences. Look into Kavanagh Media also Sam, they're not going to sit quietly on a story like this. If they report anything, I want them shut down too. Shut the story down, shut her down now."

Ending the call, I threw my phone down onto the couch beside me, listening for Ana to emerge from the bathroom. My phone soon had my attention again, although it was Elliot this time.

"Kate, that bitch" Elliot said, and I could tell he was seething with anger.

It would be amusing how we both came to the same conclusion if we weren't both so angry.

"I know, we're trying to shut everything down, but I can't shut the whole internet down."

"I can't believe she would do this, who am I kidding, this is Kate all over. She found the perfect opportunity to go after Ana, after both of you and took it. Is Ana ok."

"She doesn't know yet. I woke her shouting at Sam but she's in the bathroom at the moment."

Hearing the bathroom door open, I watched as Ana waddled past me and into the kitchen, putting the kettle on.

"Shit, how do you tell her what's going on without stressing her out."

"I can't," I said, freezing in place for a second when I heard a glass smash to the floor. "ANA."

I shot up from the couch, ignoring my phone and my brother who was shouting at me "what's wrong".

I found Ana, standing in bare feet amid the broken glass, her phone tightly grasped in her hand.

"Ana, baby don't move please," I said, carefully making my way towards her, trying to move some of the larger pieces of glass out of the way with my shoes. Picking her up, I carried Ana back to the couch.

"Call you back," I said to Elliot, before ending my call and lifting Ana's chin so she would look at me. "Ana speak to me please."

"How could they" she whispered, as a tear escaped her eye. "After everything, I have been through to have our babies, all the pain and worry, they have to dirty everything like that."

"I think this is Kate, Ana. I think this is her shot at revenge for the fact that her plans failed."

"Can she really hate me that much, hate us."

"Our children are beautiful Ana, our relationship just as much. That woman is evil, dark, she has nothing, and she deserves nothing. Your heart, your love, that is a beautiful gift that you share with others, and she knows she cannot compete with that. Women like her, like to break other people down, bring them down to her level because she knows she will never have the chance to rise above what she really is, nothing. Don't let her bring you down, don't let her put thoughts in your head. Despite how you came to be pregnant, our children are where they're meant to be, with us."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, brushing her tears away.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about Ana. Please calm down, otherwise, I will have to call Dr Scott."

She smiled then, cuddling back into my side, exhausted. I felt emotionally exhausted too, but I wouldn't rest until I knew the Nooz, Kavanagh media and anyone else who ran this ridiculous story was done.

...

"How's Ana" Elliot asked as soon as I called him.

It had been a few hours since I had spoken to him and I felt like a horrible brother for just keeping him hanging. I needed to make sure Ana was ok though.

"Sleeping by my side," I said, sitting up at the side of the bed. "Sorry I didn't call you back sooner."

"Don't be, she needed you. What happened."

"Ana had picked her phone up off the kitchen counter where she'd left it. She has the local news app so saw the headlines which flashed up on the screen when she activated it. The story is down off the Nooz and Kavanagh media website's amongst others and Kate has been informed she's in breach of the NDA she signed after she was shown some pretty damning evidence even she couldn't deny. The damage has already been done though" I said, tiredly.

"I wish she would go away" he sighed.

"Me too. I do wonder how many out there are stupid enough to believe the story though."

"It's the press, they hear a rumour and run with it. Some have disputed it though; The Times especially are asking questions for proof. I spoke to Mia earlier, The Times did an interview with Ana a few years ago about her first book. Ana was honest with them then stating that if she wanted a child, she would have to go through IVF. They're questioning the claims because they know she wouldn't just give up her child."

"Good they all need to do that," I told him.

"I think it's time I made my own statement. If she wants to have her voice out there, it's time that mine was heard too," he told me.

"I'm not going to argue with you Elliot. Kate is in the hands of my lawyers now, I need to focus on Ana" I said, quietly, running my fingers through her hair. "Speak to Sam, he will know who to call to get the best attention."

"OK, look after Ana and I will deal with my errant wife. She wants her voice heard, I will be sure to let everyone know exactly who started all this and why."

Placing my phone down for what I hoped would be the last time today, I climbed into bed, exhausted. Despite dealing with the press, sometimes on a daily basis, it was Kate who I wanted to deal with face to face, deal with her once and for all.

I left it to Elliot though and cuddling on the couch the next morning, we watched my brother take to the stage in the largest room I had at Grey house. It was a room that was rarely used, mostly for charity balls my company throws or the infamous Christmas staff party that was held every year. Today though, it was filled with strangers who would carefully record and document every word that was spoken, waiting for the truth to be told.

Elliot had his head held high as he walked towards the microphone, ignoring the camera flashes and video cameras that were aimed his way. When the press conference was called, I knew they were expecting me to walk out onto that stage, but seeing my brother there, there was silence as they waited with baited breath for him to speak.

"I want to thank you all for coming here today. I know you were expecting my brother but he's where he should be, by his pregnant girlfriend's side. My reason for bringing you all here today is simply to tell you the truth…. As a child, I was diagnosed with cancer which meant as an adult, I'm unable to father a child. My brother, the most amazing man you could ever meet, agreed after being asked by my wife to become a donor. He agreed to give us a gift, the greatest one he could ever give me, but it didn't work, for me anyway and I have never been happier with that fact."

His words shocked some of them, but they would soon know the reason's why. Elliot went on to inform them of his wife's deceit and her plan all along. Kate wanted the attention and she would certainly get it now.

"Those children were conceived out of love, Ana's love and fight to be their mother and my brother's love to help me. Ana and Christian will be the best parents in the world to them and I won't stand by and watch someone lie and dirty what they have. If my soon to be ex-wife is watching this, I will see you in court and you're all more than welcome to come and watch."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I had a great time in Paris and my duck hunt was a success, I had my hug from Donald.**

 **I did start writing this in the airport on the way home, but another plot bunny jumped into my head, pushing this one aside and by the time I landed back in Manchester, the idea for a new story had been fully formed. I will wait until I have a few chapters written before posting but I'm hoping to have the first chapter up in a couple of weeks.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	13. Chapter 13

ELLIOT POV

"Smile for the camera" Jackson teased as we walked into the site office, ignoring the camera's that were aimed our way.

When I invited the press to watch the court proceedings, I didn't expect for them to follow me everywhere, waiting for a showdown with my soon to be ex-wife no doubt.

"Ignore the press Jackson, we have a building to put up, work to do."

"Will do boss, they're annoying as hell though."

"When they get as annoying as her, then complain. Until then, deal with it," I told him, pulling out the list of jobs that need to be finished today.

My meeting was probably half the time of my brothers once my site managers had all arrived, and soon everyone was going off for the day, their task sheets in hand.

"Boss, I've got the permits for the 5th street project and also Jameson Timber have been on the phone, they said they can get the materials you need but it will take a few weeks" Janine my assistant told me.

"That's fine, they're not needed yet anyway."

I visited Ana's a couple of days ago, to speak about the plans that Christian had given me. It gave me a much-needed chance to get away and have some peace for the day, spending time with Christian and Ana too. The project will go ahead at some point and having everything here for when Ana's ready is what I want.

I left Janine, heading over to my car so I could go and check on a job that we had recently started. We're pouring concrete today on what will be the foundations for a new office building, one which will house my dad's company at some point as well as many others too.

I had just got into my car when another pulled up behind, blocking me in.

"Shit, just what I need" I groaned, pissed that she would dare to come here. "You're on Grey property, get out," I said before I had barely left the car.

"You sound like your brother" she spat. "I just want to talk."

"Talk to my lawyer, he's the only one you should be talking to. I have nothing to say to you."

"WELL I HAVE THINGS to say..." she snapped, trailing off when she realised she had an audience, one who was recording every word she was saying. "Can we move inside."

"No, we can't. You have two minutes, say what you have to say and get out."

"It doesn't have to be like this Elliot," Kate told me, sounding like she always did when she realised she was wrong. Thinking if she spoke nicely to me, it would all be ok.

I'm passed that though, passed the mental abuse I went through daily, passed the guilt she made me feel when it should've been her.

"One minute, thirty," I said when Kate hadn't said another word. She was too focused on looking good for the approaching camera's.

"Elliot please, I don't want to go to court. I can't, do you know what that will do to me. My friends don't want anything to do with me, they won't speak to me or answer my calls. My parents are struggling with what's gone on too. There has to be another way."

"It always has to be about you and what you want, doesn't it. Screw anyone else and their feelings. You make me sick. I'm glad your parents are struggling, they're just as guilty as you are. They encouraged your behaviour so they can suffer with you."

"You can't do this to us. I apologise for you getting dragged into this, it was the only way" she mumbled quietly at the end but I heard every sick word.

"The only way for you to get to my brother, try and get your claws into him. I'm so glad your plan failed."

"What you said in your press statement, you had no right bringing me into it."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT" I shouted. "You were the one who caused stress to a pregnant woman."

"Good, she had no right taking what's mine. Dr Green was wrong, they were my eggs that were re-implanted into her and those are mine and Christian's children she's carrying."

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" I asked, completely shocked by what she had just said. "You're sick, you've told so many lies that you're even starting to believe them yourself. You need help, but don't look at me to help you. You can rot in your misery as far as I'm concerned. Now you've had your two minutes, I'm sure when your performance hits the news screens you can watch yourself back to your heart's content, but I'm sick of the sight of your face. Get out before you're dragged out in full view of the cameras."

"I WON'T GO TO COURT, I WILL SIGN THE PAPERS, SO I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO COURT" she shrieked, stomping her foot like the child she is.

"Whether on the opposite side of the courtroom from me or my brother, you will be there. That's the consequences of your actions and most of all your mouth. The less I have to look at the ugliness that is you, the better, now get out."

Watching her turn away from me, she came face to face with the press that had crept closer for a better view. I couldn't be bothered telling them to leave as I was leaving myself anyway. As soon as Kate once again realised what she was facing, the waterworks started as she rushed past them, trying to make herself out to be the innocent she's not.

Ignoring them myself, I got into my car, watching her drive away. Hopefully, that will be the last time I see that bitch, but like a bad smell, I'm sure she'll linger.

Starting my car, I called Jackson over and informed him that I would be out for the day. Work was the last thing on my mind after what she had said, especially about Ana. She had made me so angry, that I just needed to take a step back and breathe.

I pulled out of the yard, leaving everyone else behind, driving who knows where.

"Call Sky," I said, into the hands-free and soon it started to ring.

I had told myself that I should call Sky and let her know what Kate had said about Ana but in all truth, I just wanted to hear her voice.

"Hi Elliot," she said, upon answering the call.

"Am I disturbing you."

"No, never. What is it? I can tell from the tone of your voice that something's wrong Elliot."

I smiled at her words, knowing she probably knew me better in the short time we have known each other, more than Kate ever did.

"Nothing for you to worry about, I just needed to hear a friendly voice."

"I'm here for you Elliot, what's she done," Sky asked.

"Came to the yard, sprouting shit as usual. I'm sure you will be able to watch it for yourself as I wouldn't be surprised if it was all over the internet by now."

"I would buy popcorn to eat while watching it if I knew you weren't so hurt by what she said. Do you..."

"Do I what Sky?" I asked, pulling the car over, around the corner from my brother's office building.

"Do you still have feelings for her. I mean it's understandable if you do, as you were, are married."

"What, no, never. When I think of her the only thing I feel is anger. Anger that I fell for her games, her plan for so long. When I think of the time that we spent together, I don't think it was ever love. Need more than anything. The need to be wanted, despite knowing that I would never be able to father a child. She made me believe it didn't matter and I fell for it because I was desperate for someone to want me, the real me."

"Oh, Elliot, you have so much to offer someone. I want to hit her for the pain she's caused you."

"It's in the past now, where she can stay. She was talking about Ana, saying that the eggs that were re-implanted into Ana were hers. I think she's mentally unstable and she needs to stay away from her."

"Legally she can't go near Ana; a restraining order stops that. Her CPO's will do the job if she physically tries to go near my friend and then I will have her dragged before the judge. I wish I could gag her, although not so much legally, my fist should do the job" she told me, making me laugh.

"Where are you, are you free for lunch."

"I've just left the office actually. I was in court first thing which went well, quickly too. I'm heading home to Montesano soon, it's Ana's anniversary celebration this afternoon and I want to be there. Why don't you come, I have a spare room if you want to stay the night, the weekend too if you like as I'm not driving back until Sunday afternoon."

"I'd like that" I smiled. "Where do you want to meet."

"I've just turned in to my apartment building, let me grab some things and then I will come around to yours."

"Ok, see you soon."

I ended the call, brighter than when I had first called Sky. I was going to call Christian to let him know that I would see him later today, but I thought I would leave it as a surprise. I did call the site manager of my dads new building though and I was informed that everything was going as planned. That was one less thing I had to worry about, so I put everything else out of my head and looked forward to the weekend.

…

I had just zipped up my weekend bag when the buzzer rang to let me know that Sky was here. Opening the door to her, she was in jeans now, nothing like she would wear in the courtroom.

"Are you all ready to go?" she asked me after I had kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I just need to grab my wallet," I told her, disappearing back into my bedroom to pick up my wallet and keys from where I had left them when I changed out of my work clothes and into my own jeans.

Walking back into the living room, Sky had her back to me, looking out at the city below. I had always had a house before, never wanting to live in an apartment, but I actually find it peaceful here. I had a large balcony if I wanted to get outside and thankfully no more lawn to mow.

"I'm ready to go," I said, standing behind her as she turned to face me.

She was so close to me, close enough that when I reached out to touch her face, my palm cupped her cheek. I was crossing a line, one I told myself I would never cross while I was still married to that witch. I wanted to cross it, needed to touch Sky and when she stepped closer, touching her lips to mine, all thoughts of anything else were gone.

I held her close to me, our lips moving together, neither of us willing to let the other break away. I didn't want to stop, as kissing this woman is what I've wanted to do for a long time.

My lips moved from hers only for a moment as I kissed her cheek and neck. Hearing Sky groan, had my lips back on hers once again.

"I apologise" she panted, taking a needed breath. "I couldn't resist."

"That makes both of us" I laughed, my hands cupping her cheeks once more.

"I'm not really sorry" she admitted.

"Neither am I" I smiled, hugging her to me tight. "It doesn't feel right asking you to be my girlfriend when I'm still married. You deserve someone who's free."

"I deserve you Elliot and I will wait as long as it takes."

"You already have me Sky, all of me."

"That's good because this is the 21st century, I'm a girl, and I'm certainly your friend. To be your girlfriend would be perfect but if you worry about asking me while you're married, I will ask you this. Elliot Grey, will you be my boyfriend."

"I would love to" I laughed kissing her once more.

We left my home soon after, all thoughts of this morning forgotten. We talked about everything on the way to Montesano, about our hopes and dreams and the future we saw for ourselves. No matter what happens from this day forth, I hope Sky's future's with me.

 **Thank you for reading. I know this chapter is shorter than normal and that's because it wasn't originally supposed to be written. I had been writing what is now chapter 14 and came up to a part with Ana and Sky speaking about Sky's kiss with Elliot. Instead of you reading it through what Sky tells Ana, I thought I would write this instead.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

The newspapers had stopped being delivered and the TV had not been switched on since we watched Elliot walk out onto that stage. I was being kept away from anything that could cause me stress and I was perfectly happy with that.

Christian and I had attended my scan as planned, looking forward to seeing our children again. Dr Scott said before he took my blood pressure that he had a feeling it would be raised, and he was right.

It was lovely to see our children again, see how much they had grown in the short time since we had last seen them. They were putting on weight, our little girl still a lot smaller than her brother but she's growing and that's all we can wish for, for now.

Christian had been to work, leaving me with a small army, although he had flown back every night. He was here now though, staying until tomorrow when we would drive into the city together for my meeting with Hannah. It had to be put back with all the press and drama that had gone on, and I was excited to be finally handing over my work.

We could fly tomorrow if I wasn't so pregnant but Dr Scott has advised against it for now. I enjoy the drive though, having Christian to myself for a little while.

"Ana, do you want your tea out there or in here."

"Out here please" I called to Christian as he stepped down off my deck.

I did giggle watching him approach before he did a detour after the male duck landed on the pond in front of him, taking the long way around before he sat down by my side.

"He won't hurt you," I said, smiling as the duck approached, taking the little pieces of corn from my hand.

"It's the way he looks at me, letting me know if he gets me on his own, I'm done for."

I couldn't stop laughing, a needed distraction to what was going on in the world beyond my trees. Once Christian had been brave enough to hold his hand out with corn in too, I settled in closer to his side.

"What time is it. Do we need to get the barbecue out yet," I asked him.

"Your dad and I can get it out when he arrives. You're not lifting anything, Ana," he told me, poking my side gently when I rolled my eyes.

Today was my special day. In a way it was like my second birthday, my real birthday being in just a few weeks time. Today though always felt like my rebirth, my goal accomplished, remission reached.

"We have about thirty minutes before everyone arrives, relax," he told me, kissing the top of my head.

"We still need a name for our daughter," I told him. "Most of our name choices so far, have been for our son."

"I know, what about Josie, after José. I know it's not the female version but it sounds close."

"Josie Rosie Grey," I said, laughing, poor child. "I love José, but if we used his name, it would have to be his proper name, not another version of it."

"For our son," he asked, placing his hand onto my stomach.

"I'm not sure, I still like Elliot or Charlie for this little man."

"Future children," he asked, making me sit up to face him.

"I'm not sure there will be any more after these two Christian," I told him, placing my hands on my stomach, covering his. "I would love more, don't get me wrong but my doctor said at the start, one pregnancy would be tough enough on my body, that's why I went for the IVF when I did. He told me the older I got, the more risks there would be. I don't want to think about what could happen if we tried and it all went wrong the next time" I said quietly, not wanting to think about not being here to see my children grow up.

"Ana, having you and these two are more than I could ever wish for. If there does come a point when we would like another child, adoption is an option."

"I know and it's something I would like to look into, one day."

We sat in silence after that, enjoying holding each other before our peace was shattered by the arrival of José and his dad.

"I think José needs to invest in a new car," Christian said, shock on his face as the exhaust let out a loud bang and the quacking ducks scattered.

"One day that car's going to blow up with us in it," Pop's said, quickly getting as far away from the car as he could, and I couldn't agree more.

"Pop's we've been saying the same thing for years" I laughed, getting to my feet before hugging the old man.

"I think I will buy my son a car for Christmas. He can't refuse it if it's a gift."

"I will go in on it" I laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing wrong with my car that a good kick won't fix."

"I think if you kick that car, something will fall off. It's only being held together with rust" Christian added, making me laugh.

"All right all right you lot, I came here to celebrate not have my poor car picked on," he told us all, patting his car which decided to drop some rust onto my driveway.

I pointed to it laughing before I was pulled into a hug by my friend.

"Forget about the stupid car, how are you," he asked, placing his hand onto my stomach from where he had just been kicked.

"I'm fine, enjoying the peace before we head into the city tomorrow."

"Are you flying?" he asked.

"No, we're going to enjoy a nice quiet drive, being surrounded by guards," I said, knowing that there was security all around me now.

"I'm glad," he told me. "That woman's unbalanced and needs to keep away."

"What has she done now," I asked, feeling Christian stiffen behind me. He had been on the phone with Taylor when I went outside to sit by the pond. What they were talking about, I didn't know.

"Nothing Ana, apart from having her usual tantrum because her privacy is being invaded. It would actually be rather funny watching her meltdown if she hadn't tried to hurt my friends."

"I know you're all keeping me away from stress, but I would've enjoyed watching that."

"Watching her on mute would be ok, hearing her words though, it shows us all how much the real her was hidden. She's vile" Christian told me.

"No more stress talk, where do you want this" Pops asked, holding up a cheesecake.

"On the table with a spoon please," I told him, following his laughter into the house.

"At least wait until everyone else is here."

"I'm supposed to eat often, build my babies up."

He went straight to the kitchen cabinets removing a plate and spoon. Soon I was enjoying the cheesecake while everyone else started to arrive.

"Hello sweetheart," my dad said, coming into the kitchen and kissed the top of my head.

I mumbled a hello around the spoon that was in my mouth, but the cheesecake was forgotten when the vase of yellow tulips was placed in front of me. I stood as quickly as I could, before being wrapped in my dad's arms.

"Thank you" was all I could say, as my dad held me.

I know mum would've loved to be here, but she will be here soon enough, coming for my birthday and staying for who knows how long. I hope she doesn't rush back too soon as I miss having my mum by my side.

As dad and I let each other go, I picked one of the tulips up out of the vase bringing it to my nose. I took a sniff, smelling nothing, which brought a smile to my face.

"No sneezing" Christian asked, smiling himself.

"No, they're perfect, for me anyway."

I heard the gate announce someone was here, but it didn't buzz so I knew it was someone who had the code. Stepping onto the porch, I smiled seeing Sky's car approaching and much to my surprise she wasn't alone.

Elliot had been here, only a few days ago to speak about the plans for my house. It was good to see him then and it was especially good to see him now, smiling at my friend.

"Have you been picking up hitch-hikers?" I asked, hearing Elliot laugh.

"No, I just thought I would bring my partner in crime with me," Sky said, kissing my cheek before she too gave me a small bunch of yellow tulips.

"Thank you, I will add them to dads."

"Elliot" Christian said, surprise in his voice, obviously not knowing himself that his brother was coming today.

"Don't mind if I gatecrash the party do you or are you sick of the sight of me by now" Elliot teased.

"You're more than welcome Elliot, it's good to see you again," I said, smiling as Christian wrapped his arm around me.

"Naa, I'm sick of the sight of you," Christian said making his brother laugh.

"I'll speak to Ana then, ignoring you."

"I love it when you two are together" I laughed, as we made our way into my house.

…

My garden was soon filling up with friends and family, fellow survivors too.

Thomas, Abby and the children arrived while the barbecue was being removed from the shed. Once Thomas has said hello, he rushed to help while Abby stayed with me.

"It's good to see him out and about," I told her.

"It is, for his sanity and mine" she laughed. "Thomas doesn't do staying still for too long, the children are starting to take after him. Speaking of children, how long."

"Two months, I feel like I've been pregnant forever, then some-days it feels like yesterday I was stepping into the fertility clinic for the first time."

"I know what you mean about time, we've been parents to Joshua for two years next month. I still remember visiting him in the home, hoping he would like us," she told me, smiling at her son who was chasing José around.

"He came straight over and sat on your knee. I don't think you can get any more acknowledgement than that, that he was meant to be yours."

"I know" she laughed, kissing Daisy's forehead. "This one was just the same. As soon as Thomas picked her up, her cries quietened, and she was soon asleep in his arms."

I smiled hearing Thomas laugh, happy that he was able to have the family he wanted despite not being able to conceive himself. Maybe one day in the future Christian and I could offer a child in need a home too.

...

Coming from the bathroom, I made my way into the kitchen, wanting to pick my sweater up before I went back outside. My path was blocked though as I nearly walked into Sky and Elliot whose lips were locked together, arms wrapped around each other, both oblivious to anyone else who was here.

"Eh, hmm."

They both looked at me, guilty looks on their faces, although I had a smile on my own.

"Sorry to disturb you but could I just grab my sweater."

"Here you go Ana" Elliot said, passing it to me.

"Thank you, carry on," I told him, giggling to myself as I walked away.

I don't know when that happened but I'm so glad that it has.

"What has you giggling," Christian asked as he pulled me down onto his lap.

I tried to move, fearing the chair we were sat on would give way, but he held me tightly to him.

"I'm happy for them."

"Who," he asked, looking around at everyone here, before settling on Elliot and Sky as they emerged from my house, hand in hand. "About time."

"I agree, they both deserve happiness."

He kissed my lips, agreeing with me.

"They won't go public yet because he's still married but I'm sure they will as soon as they can."

"Whenever they do, I hope they have a quieter time than we have had. I'm worried about going to Seattle" I confessed, lifting my head from his shoulder.

"I'll keep you safe Ana."

"I know you will Christian. It's going to be crazy though as soon as word gets out that we're both there. You said yourself the press is camped out waiting for any sight of us."

"It needs to be controlled then."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I want to take you out for dinner, maybe take in a show, film. I want to do all that without anyone getting too close to us and especially you."

"I'm surrounded by an army most days Christian."

"I know but when we're in the city, I think we'll need some extra recruits."

…

"Have you spoken to your mum?" dad asked, as I laughed at Christian and Elliot's antics at the barbecue.

"Yes, I spoke to her this morning. We both had a good cry" I said, turning to him.

"Tears of joy, I hope."

"Yes, for the most part. Mum always feels guilty when she's can't be here. No matter how much I wished she lived closer to me, she's always on the end of the phone, just like you are when I need you. Mum has her life in Florida with Bob though, but I know she's always with me."

"You two are very close, closer than any mother and daughter that I know. That was the first thing that drew me to the both of you, that incredible bond that you share."

I smiled knowing he was right. No matter what I go through, she has always been there to hold my hand. She was there for every day of my cancer, there for all my IVF appointments, flying in just for the day sometimes so she was there for me. Mum will be here soon, here to celebrate the birth of my children, just like she was when she was here to celebrate the success of my IVF too.

…

"Where are the blankets going," Sky asked me.

"Same place as last year. Have you forgotten or have those kisses frazzled your brain?"

"Anastasia Steele, shush," she told me, laughing as she followed me to the small hill.

I say hill, it's just a mound of earth that has grassed over but it's perfect for me to lay against where I won't be lay flat.

"So, you and Elliot," I asked, taking a seat on one of the blankets.

Everyone was staying for the last part of our evening, something dad and I did often when I was little. Laying back in the grass and gazing at the stars. It will be dark out here once the house lights have been turned off and being away from town, we won't have any light pollution to ruin our view.

"We've kissed, three times or two and a bit because you walked into the kitchen at the wrong time."

"Well excuse me. It's my house and I didn't expect to walk in and find you two snogging."

"Snogging" she repeated, laughing. "That's what you get from writing too many Brits in your books, snogging."

"Ok, kissing then, making out, call it what you want, your lips were still locked together" I giggled, laying back on the blanket as Sky lay down by my side.

"I like him, really like him and although he's going through hell with that witch, I want to be there for him. Apart from the kisses, all we've done is hug. He wants to be free of her before it goes any further."

"Has a court date been set?" I asked.

"Yes. He got a call from his dad on the way up here, they're booked in, in a couple of weeks. She's told Elliot that she refuses to go to court though, and she will sign the papers so she doesn't have to. The papers she's been given will leave her with nothing, so if she wants to fight for even a penny, she _will_ have to go to court for it."

"How's Elliot taking that."

"He wants his day in court. He can't stand the sight of her but he will see her, just to watch her suffer. I will be there, both in support of him and to file any suits against her if there is a single mention of your name again. If it gets that far, that is."

"Thank you."

"Ana, there is nothing to thank me for. I doubt I would've been here without you, without your support and encouragement on my darkest days. Those days are hopefully gone, and I can't wait to be able to celebrate a day like this every year."

"I'll be right there with you celebrating," I told her, as we were soon joined by everyone else.

…

"Are you cold?" Christian asked as I lay with my head on his chest, looking at the stars up above.

"A little, but I'm happy here," I told him, snuggling in closer.

I felt movement to my other side then as a blanket was thrown over us both by Elliot.

"Thank you" I laughed as the blanket half covered my head.

"You're welcome, we can't have you catching a cold."

"I'm fine Elliot, I'm very cosy," I said, kissing Christian's chest as he pulled me closer to him. "Toasty and warm now too."

"Will we see any shooting stars?" Joshua asked.

"I'm not sure but make a wish if you do," I told him, seeing his big smile.

We didn't see any shooting stars, well I didn't anyway as I fell asleep in Christian's arms. I would apologise to everyone for being rude, but I know I would have just been told to shush.

…

Driving through the streets of Seattle brought on excitement and also anxiety. I was going to hand my finished book over to Hannah, which was the exciting part, knowing the press were hanging around everywhere, brought on the stress I didn't need. There would be no book tour with this one and although I love to meet and speak to those who have enjoyed my work, I think with everything that's been going on, not doing a book tour is a good thing. Hannah thought of another option, doing a Q&A through social media. It won't be live but in a way, it's the best way for me to connect with my readers and for us to be in complete control. Any question which is not about my book will be ignored.

"Sir, Reynolds has reported that there are a small group of photographers outside of SIP," Taylor told us.

"Hannah said they have been there all week, taking the chance that we'll be there."

"Looks like they will be lucky today," Christian told me. "Get onto Welch, Taylor. I want additional security that will give us safe passage in and out."

"Do you want them held back?" he asked.

"We go in heavy and it will be us getting the backlash. They can take their pictures, ask questions although they might not get the answers they want. Going in, they won't have had time for others to come, getting out I can guarantee the crowd will be larger."

"There is a car-park around the back which has got security barriers," I told him.

"Do you want to go in that way?" Christian asked me.

"No, let them ask their questions, no hiding remember. We have the car-park as an option if the group grows too big."

Taylor was soon on the phone, calling in back up as we passed by Grey House on our way to SIP.

"I think everyone is there," I told him, seeing the large crowd that had gathered. "It won't take them long to get down the street though."

It didn't take us much longer either to arrive outside of SIP. There was paparazzi here, although their numbers were minute compared to the crowd we had just seen.

"Stay close baby," Christian told me as we watched Taylor and Luke get out. Reynolds was here too, and they were closely followed by Prescott and Owen who pulled up just behind.

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey, congratulations on the pregnancy, how long until the babies are due" was the first question that was asked as soon as we stepped from the car.

I looked to Christian before looking back to the young woman who had asked the question, being practically pushed out of the way by some of her older peers.

"A few months," I told her as we continued to walk toward the doors of SIP, Christian's hand latched onto mine.

"What has you visiting here today," a man asked as we reached the door.

"To hand my finished book over."

That was the last thing I said as we were ushered inside, security blocking the way now of anyone who tried to follow us.

"Ana, are you alright" Hannah greeted me.

"I'm fine, Hannah, this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend. Christian this is Hannah, my publisher, editor and complete saint when it comes to not asking if the book is ready yet."

"A pleasure to meet you" Christian laughed, shaking Hannah's hand.

"You too."

"Are they always like that?" I asked as Hannah led us away from reception and towards her office.

"They ask questions of anyone who entered, even some of our authors. None of the staff says a word. We have had a lot of mail for you though, most though we have not had time to check."

"It's ok, whenever you have time. You're not here to be postmen and women."

"No, we're not but some that we have read, have given us a good laugh or two… please take a seat" she gestured to the two chairs facing her desk, once we had been both ushered inside her office.

"Here you go, it's all yours now," I told her, placing my finished book onto her desk before taking my seat.

"I have to be honest, I have been dying to find out what happens next."

"You could've asked" I laughed.

"And ruin the surprise. That's what I love about books, especially yours, the surprise around every corner."

"Well, there are a few shocks and surprises in that one" I confessed.

"I look forward to reading it," she told me, quickly flicking through it, before placing it back down. "Mr Roach has asked me to ask you."

"If I will sign up for more," I said, finishing her sentence.

"Yes, you're our highest rated author and I know you said you would not be writing more for a while, but in the future."

"I will write more, when that will be I don't know. I could probably write a best seller about our lives at the moment" I said, laughing when I heard Christian snort.

That was Elliot's suggestion for my next book, which we had spoken about yesterday. Although it would make a good story, writing about everything that had happened to myself and those I was closest to, maybe a bit close to home.

"Whatever you write Ana."

"You will read it first," I told her. "When I find the time to sit down, plan out my next book or even put pen to paper, I will be in touch and we can go from there. Having twins running around the house though, it may be a while."

"We'll be here waiting, don't worry."

…

"Are you hungry?" Christian asked as we left SIP out of the back, missing the crowd that had grown substantially at the front.

"I am, are you going into work today."

"No, not until Monday. I have caught up on anything I needed too, working from home."

"I like that you think my little cabin hidden in the woods is home" I smiled, before kissing his lips.

"It has become home, especially with you there. We can breathe there, not worry about someone jumping out of a bush to take our photo."

"Move your things in then, move in with me. I know it's a commute every day, but I like having you at home."

"I'd like that Ana, very much, although I think most of my things are already there. There may be the odd night I might have to stay in Seattle if I'm working late or have a late or early meeting. I will get home as much as I can though."

"I can live with that."

...

Christian took me to the Space Needle after putting in just a two-minute call. Any other person would have to commit bribery to get a table that fast but they were only too happy to accommodate us.

Following the maître d' to the table, we ignored all the gawping faces we passed. There would be no doubt that our location would be out there, and a crowd assembled when we leave. For now, though, I wanted to ignore everyone else and enjoy lunch with my boyfriend.

We ordered, and our meal was quickly brought out. There is no waiting for someone who's rich or famous I suppose. Don't get me wrong, I had money, more than I could probably spend in my lifetime but I was used to the quiet life and meals out unless I was on a book tour consisted of a burger followed by cobbler at the local diner with dad, Sky or José.

"To us," Christian said, clinking his glass of water to mine.

"To us, the four of us," I told him, clinking my glass to his back.

Lunch was delicious. Our children seemed to think so too as they became very active when it was time for me to eat. There were many smiles and lots of laughter between us both as we felt our children move. We didn't hide our relationship, and everyone around could see how much we loved each other, how much we loved the children I carried.

Kissing me before we got into the car, Christian held me to him tight. If anyone saw us, we ignored them and although a camera flash or two went off, no one went to demand the photos be deleted.

Our car quickly passed the large crowd that had grown, leaving the camera flashes in our wake. We were heading home, to Escala anyway for a few days but the next time I went back to Montesano, Christian was coming home with me, and what was left of his things here, would be coming home too.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

"Can anyone see us?" Ana asked as I dripped water from the sponge over her breast.

"Do you think I would let anyone see your body Ana, it's for my eyes only."

"You and the doctor's," she told me, turning her head to the side to gauge my reaction.

I know the doctors have seen Ana, but I don't class that as really seeing her and I told her that in just one word.

"Mine."

"Don't worry, there's nothing sexy about doctor's tests unless you wanted to grab a white coat and play doctor. That could be sexy, Dr Grey" she teased.

"Ana, please" I groaned, hearing her giggle.

"Sorry, I'll behave."

"Why don't I believe you," I asked, kissing her shoulder while continuing to make sure her breasts were clean, before carefully caressing her stomach.

"Because you know me well."

"I'm very glad of that," I told her, kissing her lips.

We haven't been able to make love in a few days as trying to get Ana comfortable when we did, was becoming increasingly difficult. Positions we had tried before were now out due to her expanding waistline and discomfort. Although I miss being completely joined with Ana, our cuddles together and times like this meant just as much.

...

Our Saturday morning was pretty much like our bath time, relaxing and fun. We were going out later, but for now, we lazed around the apartment, our time being mostly spent in the library.

Ana was sat in one of the comfy chairs, book in hand while I worked for a little while on my laptop. It was quiet at times, easy conversation at others, although my work was often forgotten as I felt my children play.

"Where are we going tonight," Ana asked, placing the book onto her lap.

"It's a surprise. You will have to wait and see," I told her.

"If I told you I didn't like surprises, would you tell me then."

"No," I told her, hearing her laugh before that laughter turned into a groan. "Ana."

My laptop was soon forgotten as I was quickly to her side.

"I'm ok, I think someone just scored a field goal, a second now too," she told me, rubbing the side of her stomach.

Whichever one of our children it was, they were certainly active today. I could feel every kick they gave their mother and I winced, knowing they had to hurt too.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, feeling helpless.

"No, I would rather they kick, and I know they're ok, than not move at all."

The laptop and book were forgotten about as we moved into the living room and on to the couch. Ana lay on her side, head raised as I knelt on the floor by her stomach, talking to my children.

"They have to be running out of room in there," I told Ana, lifting the top she wore, revealing her stomach to me.

"Despite them being small, with there being two of them, I think they ran out of room a while ago. I don't know how much more my stomach can stretch before I pop."

"Not long now baby," I told her, placing a kiss on her stomach.

"I know. We have two months until my due date but technically it's only one with them delivering the babies the beginning of October, not the end."

"We're ready Ana. Everything is at home ready and waiting for them, except for their names."

"I've been thinking of that," she told me. "What about Emily. I love traditional names, more than some of the made-up names that are used these days. I don't think when some people, especially celebrity's name their children, they realise that that child will have that name when they become an adult"

"You're a celebrity."

"No, I'm a small-town girl who was able to make a living doing the thing that I love. Book tours are about my limit into the limelight, other than that, I'm happy living my quiet life in Montesano, with my family…..So, Emily."

"Emily Rose Grey," I said aloud a few times, liking it more every time I said it.

"They would have the same initials," she laughed.

"What do you mean."

"Emily Rose Grey and Elliot Raymond Grey."

"Is that it?" I asked, hoping that these were the names we were going with and Ana was agreeing to Elliot. "Are those the names we're choosing."

"I hope so. I love them, I really do," she told me, her beaming smile matching mine.

"You have names little ones," I said, kissing Ana's stomach and earning a kick to my head.

"Either they're telling you they like it or are protesting," Ana giggled.

"You like it don't you babies," I said, gently rubbing Ana's stomach. "Your mum and I can't wait to name you both when you arrive."

…

"Are you still not going to tell me?" Ana asked as Taylor drove us towards the marina.

"You will see soon enough."

Ana was watching every place we passed, obviously having no idea where she was going as she hadn't spent a lot of time in the city.

"Boats," she said, turning to me.

Taylor had managed to park as close to Elliott Bay Marina as possible, and thankfully not too far from The Grace. Ana though would probably think we were eating in one of the restaurants nearby.

"I like boats, I thought we could eat near the marina."

"I'd like that," she said, as I climbed out of the car, going around to her side before taking her hand.

Being a late summer evening, the marina was busy with boats coming in and out, and people sat on the restaurant terraces, enjoying their own meal and the last bits of sun before it went down. Our plans included both, although our meal would be a private one.

"Where are we going," Ana asked me.

"I thought we could enjoy a stroll along the quay before getting something to eat. The smells are not too bad, are they" I asked, knowing how sensitive Ana was to strong scents sometimes.

"No, I'm fine," she told me, brushing the hair back from her face. "It's nice to visit more of the city."

We walked along the quay, paying no attention to the others that were there. If our location was found out today, the press can wait here for our return to their heart's content, but they will be waiting a long time.

"Come with me," I told Ana, leaving the quay behind and led her carefully along the dock to my boat at the end.

"Christian," she said, looking to The Grace and then back to me. "Are we going on board."

"Yes, and staying a while too," I told my excited girlfriend, as I led her on deck.

"You own this," she asked. "I recognised the name."

"I do, come let me show you around."

I led Ana around the boat, showing her above and below deck. I had a small crew on board tonight, both to man the boat, taking us to our destination and also a chef who had been busy all evening no doubt, making our dinner perfect.

"We're leaving," Ana asked, surprised as the boat slowly pulled away from the dock.

"Come, let us sit down before we end up overboard."

"I don't plan on a swim tonight" she laughed. "Although the way my breasts are growing, I feel like I have inbuilt floatation devices, so I doubt I would sink."

"I would rather not test that theory and keep you safe on board."

We ignored the table, for now, opting to sit just outside the main saloon as we watched the marina get smaller until it was out of sight.

Once the sail was up, although there was not a lot of wind about this evening, we were soon underway.

"How fast are we going," Ana asked, as the boat bobbed along on the water.

"About fifteen miles an hour."

"It feels much faster than that" she laughed, brushing the hair from her face, as I held her to me.

It's been too long since I had been out on the water and seeing the smile on Ana's face, I made a vow to bring her out more often, our children one day too.

…

As the boat started to slow and Ana's stomach started to rumble, we made our way to the table. Pulling her chair out, Ana took a seat before I took mine. There were a few little nibbles here to whet our appetite, and although Ana took some, they were mostly left alone as we waited for our meal.

"How far are we going out," Ana asked.

"Not far now. I wanted us to be able to enjoy dinner and be left alone."

"I'm sure the press will be waiting for us when we arrive back."

"They will have a long wait Ana as The Grace won't be taken back until tomorrow."

"What," she asked, surprise in her voice. "Where..."

"I thought we could stay on board, enjoy the peace just like we do at home. I have spent a lot of time on here over the years and each time it gave me the peace and quiet I needed away from my busy life."

"There will be no busy life in Montesano Christian unless the cows or sheep break loose at the farm coming into town. Seeing a cow nibbling at the flowers in someone's garden can be a regular occurrence, although thankfully they haven't found their way into mine."

"They're probably scared of the ducks," I said, making her laugh. "Are you alright, spending the night on board. It's reported to be calm otherwise we wouldn't have left the dock."

"I'm looking forward to it," she told me, giving me one of her beautiful smiles. Our attention was taken then, as our first course was placed in front of us.

…..

The boat had been anchored just off Bainbridge Island and the chef and crew had gone ashore. I wouldn't need the chef any more as I'm adept at making Ana her breakfast in the morning, the crew though would come back when called, ready to take us to our next port of call, my parents for dinner tomorrow.

My boat couldn't take us straight there as it would take us too long. It will take us to Bell Harbor Marina though, where a car will be waiting for us to continue our journey to my parents before The Grace is taken back to its mooring in Elliott Bay.

"How far have you sailed in this" Ana asked as we lay in bed, my fingers running up and down her naked back.

Ana slept in my t-shirt sometimes, just her bra and panties too. Tonight though, all clothes had been pushed aside and I was not going to complain.

"I usually stay around the area, although Elliot and I borrowed my grandfather's boat once, not long after I started at Harvard. We sailed up to Canada, that was fun," I told her, laughing at what happened.

I can laugh now, although we were probably all shitting ourselves at the time.

"I can sense a story there," Ana said, kissing my chest.

"Elliot had this idea for his birthday, to get a group of friends together and go fishing. Not just for the day but for the week after as well. We have been fishing to some great places around here and he decided to have a change. There was a lot of alcohol involved and not a lot of common sense. None of us was really paying attention to our day to day destination, just that we moved to a new spot. We didn't realise how far we had gone until the coast guard sirens alerted us to the fact we were about to enter Canada."

"Oh my god, what did you do" she giggled.

"Luckily, we all had id and once they had searched the boat and realised by the state and smell of us that our story was true, they sent us on our merry way back further into US waters and we could breathe easily. For a time there, I could see my life flash before my eyes. No career, no college but what was probably scarier than anything, would've been facing mum."

"Your mum's tiny" she laughed.

"She is, but the last thing I would ever want to do is disappoint her."

"I can understand that. Thankfully I was a good girl, I never did anything that would warrant a clip around the ear."

"I think being brought home by the police would've given us more than a clip around the ear," I told her.

"Well, I'm glad we haven't floated as far as Canada today, because we left my baby bag in the car," Ana told me.

"Shit, I forgot all about that," I told her, placing my hand onto our sleeping children.

We had an emergency bag in the back of whatever car we were travelling in and like an idiot, I had left it behind.

"Hey, don't worry about it. They're snug and safe where they are."

….

Our night, was quiet and uneventful, our breakfast just as much as Ana classed it as delicious.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

"No, you eat it all, I will stick to toast."

At home, Ana likes to soak some oats in yoghurt overnight, with some fruit. Seeing her enjoying the simple breakfast I had made myself just after she had fallen asleep, brought me a sense of pride that I was feeding my family if just a little bit. I'm the first to admit that I'm the worst cook, and even though there was no cooking involved in this breakfast, I at least try.

"It's lovely out here," Ana said as the gentle breeze toyed with a piece of her hair, blowing it around her face. I leaned in closer, putting it behind her ear before kissing her lips.

I could taste the food that Ana had just eaten, the gentle peck on her lips turning into much more. Ana gripped hold of my t-shirt, refusing to let go as her tongue danced with my own.

"You're making it hard to be a gentleman Ana," I groaned.

"You're always a perfect gentleman Christian. I just like to tease" she laughed as I pulled her closer to me.

"If you were not weeks from giving birth and it wouldn't have been uncomfortable, then the gentleman would have been out of the window last night, and the bed below would've been christened," I said, teasing her now.

"Come with me," she told me, standing to her feet.

"Ana, where are we going," I asked, knowing we had an hour before the crew came back on board.

"There are not many options here Christian, but I would say we're heading for your cabin and the bed we were cuddled up in last night."

I had no idea what Ana was planning but I was more worried about watching she didn't bang herself as she pulled me through the thin passageway at the moment, than what would happen when we reached the cabin.

"Baby what are we doing," I asked, closing the door behind us.

"Christening your bed."

"Ana, I would love nothing more than to make love to you but we both know you get too uncomfortable."

"I will make love to you then," she told me, pushing me down on the bed.

I let Ana take charge, laughing when she told me to do as I was told. She was only in her bra and panties now, her robe tossed aside, along with the shorts I had worn only moments before.

"Ana, you're making it so hard with you dressed like that."

"Would you prefer I remove them then" she teased, climbing onto the bed, as my hands automatically reached out to steady her. I would prefer her clothes were anywhere but on her body but all thoughts of anything else were forgotten when her hand gripped my cock. "I apologise for neglecting you."

"Ana you haven't been neglecting me, never" I groaned.

"Be that as it may, I think some attention to this big guy is in order."

I couldn't reply, I couldn't speak, my words lost in the pleasure Ana was giving as first her hand and then her mouth covered my cock.

"Godddd, Ana" I cried, trying not to buck my hips. The moans that were coming from her were only increasing my own pleasure, knowing she was doing this just for me.

I loved this woman so much and although I couldn't make love to her at the moment, she had found a way to make love to me. It may not be the traditional sense, but it brought me pleasure just the same.

As her hand cupped my balls, I gave a garbled version of a warning, that I hope she heard.

"Baby, I'm close" I repeated.

"I know" she mumbled, before licking the base of my cock. "Let it go, Christian, come for me."

With her words, I came roaring Ana's name.

"Are you alright?" Ana asked, giggling as I lay flat on my back, not wanting to move.

"More than alright Ana,….oh that felt good."

"I will have to do it more often then, although I think my knees have gone dead" she laughed as I helped her to lay by my side.

"I will be sure to return the favour," I told her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you" she whispered, stroking her hand over my cheek.

"I love you, Ana. You and these two so much," I told her, placing my hand onto her stomach.

Our day of going from two to four was fast approaching and although I was nervous, I couldn't wait to meet them.

….

We were dressed and sat up on deck when the crew arrived. I could've taken the boat back easily myself but I wanted to stay with Ana as I didn't want her up and about when it was moving.

We were heading towards Bell Harbour Marina when a call came through from Taylor to inform me the press was still hanging around the marina in Elliott Bay. They will be disappointed when the boat goes back with just the crew on board but I didn't care, I would have Ana safely on the way to Bellevue by then. Her safety and that of our unborn children is all that matters.

"Will you miss this" Ana asked, as Mac brought us closer to shore.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Nipping out for a sail. The water is a bit further away from Montesano, in fact, the closest body of water is where you and Elliot stayed."

"We can always come sailing Ana, spend the weekend down here. With work, my trips out were few and far between, a bit like soaring. I've loved being out on the water with you" I told her.

"I've loved it too.".

…

Our transfer from boat to car was smooth and easy as no one expected us to be there.

I spent most of the journey to my parents watching Ana. She wasn't as nervous as when I brought her here last and seeing my exuberant sister stood on the step waiting for us, just made her laugh.

"Christian, Ana" we heard before Mia opened Ana's door when the car had barely come to a stop.

"Mia, I don't want Ana falling out" I complained.

"Sorry brother, it's good to see you both."

"Yeah, like you're really interested in seeing me."

"Hey, Mia," Ana said, laughing at the interaction between my sister and me.

I was right about her wanting Ana as she was the first one Mia hugged, well tried to anyway as my children tend to get in the way. Me I was second, an afterthought.

"Hello son" my mum greeted me, kissing my cheek as we approached the house.

"Hi mum, hi dad," I said, greeting him too.

Neither of them could get to Ana until mum practically barged Mia out of the way. I would say it was a rude move but one that was needed before Ana got a headache from my sister's continuous chatter.

"Let the poor woman breathe Mia," dad told her, and I know he would be telling mum the same thing before long as mum started chatting away to Ana now too.

"Have you spoken to your brother?" Dad asked me as we followed everyone into the house.

The girls went into the living room, while I stayed in the kitchen with dad.

"Thursday, at Ana's" I replied. "He's staying in Montesano until today with Sky. Dad if you're worried about him being with Sky, please don't, she makes him happy."

"I know she does and she's perfect for my son. That's not what I'm talking about though. _She_ signed the papers, she didn't want to go to court so she's signed them. It won't be long now until he's rid of her. She will leave that marriage with what she brought into it, a black heart and nothing."

"I'm glad it will be over soon for Elliot. It doesn't seem fair though, that she can skip being paraded through the courts, just by signing the papers she was given months ago."

"I know, I want her to suffer," dad said, a look of complete anger on his face.

"She broke her NDA. I'm sure that grants a court appearance, one she thinks would just go away."

"Son, I would say let it go, she's not worth it. As a parent though, I can only ask that you let me know where and when as I want a front row seat."

I laughed, seeing the smile back on my dad's face as we joined the girls.

…

"When are you going home," Mia asked Ana.

"Have you had enough of us already Mia. We've only been here a couple of hours?" I asked, putting my cutlery down onto my empty plate.

"What, no," Mia said, as I turned to Ana upon hearing her laughter. "Shut up you. I was only asking as mum and I are having lunch at The Georgian tomorrow and if you're still in town, I was going to ask if Ana wanted to join us."

"The Georgian, isn't that in the Fairmont" Ana asked.

"Yes, it is," Mia said excitedly. "Have you eaten there."

"No, I stayed at the Fairmont when I came back to Seattle. I just remember seeing it while I was there."

"Will you come?" Mum asked Ana.

"I'd love to," Ana told them. "Christian is working tomorrow as we're not driving back to Montesano until Tuesday morning."

I loved that my mum and Mia included Ana in their day. It seems a lifetime ago since I visited Ana at the Fairmont, a meeting that completely changed my life. I have everything I could ever want, everything I never thought I would ever need. It's amazing how my life changed with just a few words and seeing the scan photo of my children cemented what I had thought from the very moment that I knew I had a child out there, I could've never walked away.

 **Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who follows, favourites and reviews my story.**

 **I know some will not like the names, but I learnt a long time ago, I can't please everyone and those are the names that I like. I have already had guest reviews demanding that their son not be called Charlie and to stick to Teddy and Phoebe.**

 **The thing I love most about writing is picking our favourite characters up and putting them into any situation or life I like. That includes changing their characteristics and sometimes their kid's names too.**

 **Charlie Grey will appear at some point in this story, where and when you will have to wait and see.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

I woke hearing his whispered words as the light started to peak into the room. My head felt groggy this morning, a headache coming on, but I pushed it aside, smiling when Christian told our children that he loved them.

"What are you doing" I laughed, seeing my boyfriend all suited up and ready for work, well the bottom of him anyway.

Everything from the waist up was covered by the sheet as Christian spoke to our children.

"I'm just saying good morning to Emily and Elliot," he said before his words became clearer when his head finally appeared.

I reached out, running my fingers through his hair. It may have looked neat when he got dressed but now it was just how I liked it, as if he had just got out of bed.

"Are they saying good morning back?" I asked as he sat beside me on the bed now.

"They did, I think it was one of their kicks that woke you up."

"I wondered what it was," I said, stretching my arms over my head, before gripping his tie so as to bring him closer to me. "Do you have to leave."

"I would rather stay here, but yes, this is the last deal that I need to do before the twins are born," he told me.

"It will be lonely in this large bed without you. I suppose I will have to get up."

"No rush Ana, it's not even eight am."

"That early" I groaned, pulling the sheet closer to my head making Christian laugh.

"You sleep Ana and hopefully our babies will take a nap too."

He kissed my lips and forehead, placing his hand onto my stomach before heading for the door.

"Have a good day, I love you" I mumbled.

"I love you too" he replied. "Have fun with my mum and Mia."

"Will do" I said, or I think I did because I managed to turn over and fall back to sleep.

….

"Tea Ana," Gail asked as I waddled out of the bedroom, just after ten. My headache had kicked up a notch, the light making me wince as I waited for the tablets I had just taken to work.

"Please, could I have it on the couch."

"Of course, I will bring it over."

My days of sitting on the stools at the breakfast bar were over until my stomach went down considerably.

"Here you go Ana" Gail said, placing my cup on the table in front of me. "Are you ok."

"I'm fine, just a headache. Thank you for this" I told her before taking a sip of my tea.

I was going to have tea with Grace and Mia this afternoon but in my book, you can never have too much tea.

Gail left me alone, but I knew in this apartment I wasn't really alone. Luke would be around here somewhere and at some point soon if they had not already arrived, Prescott and Owen would be too.

I enjoyed my tea, calling my mum. She already had everything packed for her trip here in a couple of weeks, letting me know that Bob had thought she was leaving home when he came back from work to find her cases packed.

"He doesn't get rid of me that easily" she laughed.

"He's lucky to have you, mum."

"As is Christian to have you, Ana. I can't believe how fast the time has gone and in a matter of weeks, we will get to meet those beautiful babies you have been keeping safe. I will finally get to meet Christian too."

"Four weeks, until my section is booked in. I forget sometimes that you and Christian haven't even met, especially when you two are chatting away and I can't get a word in."

"I'm just making sure he's looking after you that's all" she laughed.

"He is mum, always…. I'm excited to meet my children but I'm nervous too" I admitted.

"All new parents are nervous sweetheart. You can read as many books as you want but when it comes to children they're all individual and they will always surprise you. You and Christian will do perfectly when I give them back to you that is."

"You can hug them all you want mum, but I want mine first."

"Always sweetheart. I will let you get ready for your afternoon tea, enjoy it, you deserve to be treated."

"I love you, mum."

"I love you too Ana."

Finishing my call with mum, I made my way back into the bedroom to get ready for my afternoon, wishing this headache would go away.

….

"Ana…. Ana" Luke said for the second time.

"Sorry, Luke my mind is everywhere. What did you say."

"I was just asking that you stay close when we go into the hotel. I don't foresee any problems but with you and Mr Grey being in the press recently, I didn't want anyone to stop us before you reach the table."

"I will go as fast as I can. I don't expect you will have much trouble keeping up with me" I told him, hearing him laugh.

"No, we'll all be close."

…

Stopping outside of the Fairmont, it was Owen who opened my door, not allowing the doorman to get close. I smiled at the shocked man, letting him know that he hadn't done anything wrong as I took Owen's offered hand.

I walked or waddled in my case, into the hotel and towards The Georgian restaurant. I had received a message from Mia to let me know they were here so as I entered the restaurant, they were waiting for me.

"You're here," Mia said, excitement in her voice.

"Eventually, I don't move fast these days," I said, hugging Mia before receiving one from Grace too.

"Our party is complete," Grace told the Maître d' who showed us to our table.

Looking around, I should've spent more time out of my hotel room when I stayed here. This room was lovely and looking at the trays that were full of sandwiches and cakes being delivered to other tables, the food looked delicious too.

"Are you ok dear?" Grace asked me.

"My apologies Grace, I was just saying to Luke in the car that my mind has a tendency to wander. I was just thinking of the last time I stayed here. Having lunch here would've been nice."

"You didn't stay here long."

"No, when I arrived back in Seattle, I visited Christian the next day. Enjoying tea was the last thing I was concerned with back then."

"My brother loves you, I'm glad you let him in," Mia told me.

"I love him too, very much. Christian's very easy to let in, very easy to become close to. I had to give him the choice before I left, he deserved that. He was just as much an innocent in all this like I was, Elliot too."

I didn't mention _her_ , she had no part in our lives and she certainly wasn't innocent.

"Things worked out how they were supposed to, and my children are all happy. I can't ask for more than that" Grace told us, smiling.

Pots of tea were soon brought out, along with our own tray of cakes and treats. My stomach rumbled at the sight, loud enough that Mia heard it who was sat by my side.

"Have you eaten" she laughed.

"I have but these two usually take it all and leave me with nothing."

"We better get you fed then, hopefully, some of it will be saved for you."

We can but hope, I thought as I picked up the cup of tea that Grace had poured.

"How often do you come here," I asked, in-between a cucumber sandwich and a jam and cream scone.

"We try every couple of weeks. Our shifts can sometimes be complete opposites though, so we have to work around that" Mia told me.

"Mother and daughter time," I said smiling. "My mum would love this."

"Christian said she's coming for your birthday. We could have a girl's afternoon out around then, bring her here for some tea and cakes."

"She'd love that. I was speaking to her earlier, she already has her bags packed."

"Eager to get to her daughter," Grace said, patting my hand.

"The feelings mutual, I can't wait until she gets here," I said, before sipping my tea.

Lunch was lovely, and it was nice to get to know Mia and Grace better. The headache I could've done without but at least it was starting to ease.

Christian did call halfway through, having to contend with Mia telling him that they weren't giving me back. I don't know what he said but it made Mia laugh.

We were just getting our coats on, ready to leave when there was a commotion at the doorway to the restaurant. I thought someone had fallen over as the coat rack fell to the floor but seeing my security move from their positions at the bar, had me taking a closer look.

It was her, she was here and there was no disguising the look that filled her face. Hate, anger and it was all aimed my way. She was with another woman, who she was I didn't know but she had anger on her face too.

"You invite her, but you never invited me," Kate said, trying to get around the maître d' and my security who blocked her way.

"If you do not leave, I will have you escorted out" the maître d' said. "You do not have a reservation and even if you did, after your outburst, I would not let you in."

Kate was shouting now, trying to push her way through, getting angrier when Luke continued to block her way. He was getting in her face, moving her back all the time, although he hadn't touched her. That time came when she tried to punch him in the face and he blocked her, pushing her hand back, which caused her to fall to the floor. That was the last I saw of Kate, although I could still hear her as hotel security got involved. I thought it was over, how foolish I was because her friend decided to pick up where she had left off as she too was being removed from the room.

"You think you can keep him. I had him first, and I will have him again. He's only with you for those brats. When they're born, he will be off like a shot, taking those children from you."

I knew she was speaking lies and if I could've moved faster I would have smacked those words from her mouth. I couldn't though, I felt sick and dizzy, my head hurting like I had never felt it before and I could feel my blood pressure rising too.

"I'm not putting up with this shit," Mia said, leaving our table behind as she made her way to the door.

The last thing I saw of her was slapping the woman who had just left.

MIA POV

I had had enough of people trying to hurt my family and Ana and my niece and nephew were my family too.

Leila, she had no right to even breathe in Ana's presence. She was a gold-digging bitch who just like Kate had set her sights on one of my brothers to see what she could get. I'm so glad Christian saw her for what she was and got rid. It may have taken Elliot a bit longer, but he had gotten rid of the dead weight too.

I caught up to Kate and Luke, dragging her from his hands. He had her arm, I had her hair, so hopefully, me escorting her out will be more painful. He was taking her to the security office but I changed their direction, pulling her to the front of the hotel. I ignored the nails she was digging into my skin, throwing her onto the road and into the gutter where she belongs.

She got up, trying to hit me before my fist connected with her nose, knocking her down again. The sickening crunch was one of the best things I had ever heard. Security separated us now and she would need the help too, as she started shouting about Ana stealing her children and about my brothers too.

"Mia, enough leave it," Luke said, holding me to him as I tried to get closer to her.

I fought with him, trying to release his grip but he wouldn't let go.

He was right she was worth nothing and by the end of today, she will realise how little she has left.

"Call the police," I said, "CALL THE POLICE."

"Yes, call them, you need locking up," Leila said, going to her friend's aid who was moaning on the floor.

An Oscar was in Kate's future no doubt with the show she was putting on. Her cries will be real in a minute as the police quickly showed up.

"Everyone stay where you are. Now what is going on," a police officer shouted, looking around before stopping on Kate. "Who hit you."

"I did," I admitted stepping forward. I had to smile when Kate stepped back and rolled my eyes when the tears started.

"Miss what's your name."

"Amelia Grey."

"Grey," he said, obviously hearing my family name.

"This is Katherine Kavanagh, I will call her that as she doesn't deserve to be called Grey."

"SHE HIT ME" Kate shouted but I ignored her, keeping my temper in check so I didn't hit her again.

I'm a doctor and I will no doubt be in trouble at work but not one person in this city doesn't know what she's done.

"Inside this hotel is my brother's heavily pregnant girlfriend, his girlfriend who has a restraining order against this bitch. Whether she was here intentionally, or it was a coincidence, we'll probably never know but upon seeing Ana, she did nothing but shout abuse and try to get to her. I have no doubt she would have hurt Ana and her unborn children should she have been able to reach her and security not have blocked her way. I probably shouldn't have hit her but I was protecting my family officer, protecting Ana and her unborn children from her."

He looked to me, nodding to one of the other officers who was stood by Kate before disappearing into the hotel. I don't know what that meant but having heard Leila before telling Kate they should leave, I'm hoping it's to make sure she stays where she is.

"Luke call my dad," I said, knowing I would need his help if she pressed charges.

She was in enough trouble as it was but after hitting her, so was I. It was worth it though and something I should've done a long time ago.

The police officer came back out of the hotel, with the manager by his side. I waited for him to stop in front of me and read me my rights but he walked past, stopping in front of Kate.

I couldn't hear them speak but I sure knew what had happened when Kate's screams and shouts started again as she was put in cuffs. I hadn't paid attention to who was watching outside of our little group but like every location, Ana and Christian appear lately, someone had called the press. How much they had seen, I didn't know, maybe everything, I didn't care. Watching Kate being led into the back of a police car and watching Leila being told to step back otherwise she would be joining her friend brought me so much pleasure it made me laugh. Whatever happened now, she couldn't avoid her day in court.

"Am I under arrest officer?" I asked the man in charge.

He sighed, looking towards the departing police car before looking back to me.

"I have spoken to the manager, other staff and guests who corroborate your story about her harassing Miss Steele. If she presses charges against you then it will be up to a judge to decide if to proceed, I will not be pushing for it though."

I thanked him before starting to walk back to the doors of the hotel when an ambulance turned into the grounds. I don't know why someone would've called it as, despite her cries, Kate wasn't hurt that bad. Seeing Luke rushing back into the hotel though had me on alert and quickly I made my way back in too.

I ran after him back to the restaurant, stopping short at the sight before me. Where we had been laughing and dining together not long ago, now Ana lay on the floor, my mother kneeling by her side. I rushed forward, seeing the anguish on my mother's face and could only utter three words.

"Ana, the babies."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Because of my dislike of cliffhangers, the next chapter is written and will be up shortly.**

 **I would give a tissue warning for the next couple of chapters, I certainly needed them while writing as the end of Ana's pregnancy and Emily's birth and after mirror that of my own sons start in life. It's amazing how a healthy pregnancy can turn so quickly as he arrived seven weeks early too.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	17. Chapter 17

CPOV

I knew the second Taylor entered my office that something was wrong. It takes a lot to make him flustered, but he was more than that, he was pissed.

Hearing Ana's name had me moving, leaving Ros behind from where we had been speaking after our meeting. Hearing Kate's name too, I wanted to hit something, god I wanted to hit her.

I have never lifted a finger to a woman before in my life, but she could bring me close.

As we drove in the opposite direction of where the Fairmont was I knew this was bad. Ana would only be taken to the hospital if she or the children were at risk.

I tried to ring my mum en-route, Mia too but none of them was picking up. Taylor had spoken to Sawyer before but now even he was not answering my calls.

"Will someone pick up," I said, dialling my mother again.

"Sir, they might not have a good signal in there," he told me, trying to calm me down. It didn't work, I needed to be by Ana's side and I needed to be there now.

"Tell me again what happened."

"They were just putting their coats on, getting ready to leave when Miss Kavanagh and Miss Williams appeared at the door to the restaurant. They were refused entry because they didn't have a reservation, Miss Kavanagh, just turning up and trying to use the Grey name no doubt. Upon seeing Miss Steele, your mother and sister, she started to shout abuse at them or more Miss Steele. As Luke was dealing with Miss Kavanagh, removing her from the room, Miss Williams started to shout at her too. Miss Steele became unwell after they had both been removed from the restaurant."

"What was that," I asked, not making out his mumbled words at the end.

"Miss Grey took it upon herself to remove Miss Kavanagh after slapping Miss Williams on the way. She dragged her outside by the hair, throwing her to the floor in full view of the waiting press who had heard that Miss Steele was there. Miss Kavanagh tried to hit Miss Grey who then promptly received a punch to the nose from her. The police were called and after hearing that Miss Kavanagh was in breach of her restraining order, they arrested her and took her away."

"Mia punched her, is she ok."

"I believe so sir. I'm probably missing some of the details as Luke was speaking very quickly and there was a lot of noise about. He was more concerned with getting Miss Steele to the hospital."

"Ok, Taylor, put your foot down."

"It already is sir," he told me as I watched the city streets fly by.

I didn't say a word when he stopped outside of the hospital. Leaving him and the car behind, I quickly ran inside. Rushing to the desk, I was almost there when I noticed Owen waiting for me.

"Miss Steele was taken straight to the maternity department."

"What," I asked. "The babies."

"I'm unsure of any details sir. Because of how pregnant she is, they took her straight there."

We rushed through corridor after corridor, most seeming miles long. I think we had explored the bowels of the hospital before we finally saw the signs for the maternity department.

We burst through the door, startling the woman on reception who practically jumped in her seat.

"Anastasia Steele," I said, as she started to quickly type away.

Sawyer was here, Prescott too but all they could tell me was that Ana had been taken through the doors at the end of the corridor, my mum and sister by her side.

"A midwife is on her way out," she said, as I turned to the corridor, waiting for a door to open.

A midwife did appear, although Mia was by her side. As the other women stayed by the door, Mia came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Ana" was all I could say.

"The doctor is with her at the moment, mum too."

I looked down at her hand, not asking at the moment as I know how the bruises had gotten there. She smiled at me before we both stepped through the door and into yet another corridor. This one had doors on both sides and other corridors leading off this one too, a maze this hospital is becoming. I didn't wander, I followed Mia towards a door near to the nurse's station before following my sister inside.

The lights were off, the blinds were closed to keep out the harsh light. I quickly shut the door behind me to stop the light coming into the room before stepping closer to Ana.

"Christian" Ana whispered, tears cascading down her face.

I was by her side in seconds, wrapping my arms around her as best I could. I let Ana cry and I know I shed a few tears too.

"Mr Grey," the doctor said, before repeating my name for the second time. "My name is Dr Anders, I was just speaking to Anastasia about her blood pressure and how we need to keep it down."

I could hear his words, the hidden ones too as I saw the worry on his face.

"Are you ok, the babies?" I asked Ana but it was the doctor who answered.

"We're monitoring Anastasia and the babies," he said, nodding to the machine that was printing out a record of their heartbeats and logging every movement they made too. Ana had two belts across her stomach, a monitor attached to each. I had been so focused on her that I hadn't paid them any attention until now. Now that the doctor had turned the volume up and we heard our babies, the tears started again.

"Christian, Ana, I'm just going to take Mia out to sort those fingers out," Mum said, as she and Mia headed to the door.

The doctor looked at the printout once more before letting us know that he will be back shortly and then he left the room too.

I looked at Ana who was watching the printout, her head lay on the pillow. Her hands cradled her stomach as best she could and my own soon covered hers.

"They say my blood pressure is too high," she said quietly. "I tried to keep it down, tried to ignore their words but it didn't help."

"I'm sorry you ever had to see her Ana, the other one too."

"I didn't believe a word she said, she obviously doesn't know you," Ana said, closing her eyes.

"You tired baby."

"Mmm, I was woken early by the conversation between our children and their father. I went back to sleep though, although I feel so tired now. My head hurts really bad."

"Have they given you something for it?" I asked, getting ready to shout the doctor back.

"Yes, when I came in" she mumbled.

"Try and sleep then, I'm not going anywhere," I told her, kissing her forehead.

My hands still covered Ana's when sleep finally took her, although my attention was soon taken by the doctor who came back through the door.

"Mr Grey could I please have a word," he said, looking at Ana.

I kissed her forehead before going over to join him by the door.

"What is it," I asked, "I can see the worry on your face."

"I have just spoken to Dr Scott about Anastasia and especially her history of high blood pressure. High blood pressure in anyone can be a concern, add a pregnancy on top of that and complications can arise."

"What are you talking about," I asked, hoping that I would be able to have Ana checked out and then be on our way home. From what he was saying, we weren't going anywhere.

"Christian" mum said, popping her head around the door. She could see the distress on my face, hear it in my voice and thankfully she was soon explaining what the doctor had just said in words I could understand.

"Could she have this… this Preeclampsia" I asked.

"We did find protein in her urine sample and she was complaining of a headache when she was admitted, all symptoms of Preeclampsia. Although a headache as severe as the one she has told us about is of great concern, lowering her blood pressure is our primary focus at the moment."

"What is the end result, if Ana's blood pressure doesn't go down, if these headaches continue, if she does have this preeclampsia, how do I help her."

"Christian," my mum said, grabbing hold of my hand.

"No mum, I need to know."

"Delivery, the safest way for mother and baby or babies in this case, if she does have preeclampsia is to deliver the babies."

"This early, she has seven weeks to go," I said, pleading with them both to give me more options.

"The longer preeclampsia continues, the more danger to mother and baby there is. We're not at that stage yet, but things can develop quickly. I took bloods from Anastasia when she arrived, those results should be back shortly."

"Christian" I heard behind me before I made my way over to Ana.

"I'm here Ana," I told her as she opened her eyes to me.

"My mum."

"What about her, do you want me to call her."

"I want her here. She's supposed to be here when the babies come," she told me, brushing a tear away

Ana looked into my eyes, imploring me to get her mother here. She knew, she knew there was a chance that the babies would come sooner than we planned. I just hoped the babies stayed put so we could get Carla here in time.

…

Ray was on his way and Carla was too. It would take too long to send my jet to Florida and bring her back, so we chartered a jet there to bring her straight here.

Carla wanted her daughter, needed to speak to her but Ana was sleeping again. Hearing that, she told me that she would be here as soon as she could and for me to look after our girl. I'm trying, I really am but with this, I'm at a loss of what I can do.

"Christian" I heard, turning to the door to see Ray stood there later that evening. The look on his face, mirrored just how I felt.

"Ray," I said, my voice breaking as I stood from the chair.

I was moving out of the way so he could get closer to Ana, with the other side of the bed filled with machines. Instead of passing me, he hugged me first before going to his daughter's side.

"Ray, I'm just," I said, nodding to the door, knowing if I just stepped out for a moment, she was in safe hands.

I wanted to know Carla's whereabouts and just as importantly, I wanted to know hers.

"Son" dad said as soon as I stepped into the waiting room.

"Where is she," I asked.

"Still in custody. She has said enough about Ana that has been well documented by the press to know that she's a threat to Ana and those children. I will be in court in the morning watching Sky make sure she isn't granted bail."

"She needs to stay away permanently, Leila too."

"She will, she can't cry or lie her way out of this. She breached a court order and I'm already in the process of having one of those restraining orders written up for Miss Williams too."

"Carla, do you know when the jets due to land," I asked Taylor.

"Ninety minutes sir. Reynolds has gone to pick her up and I have arranged for hotel accommodation should it be needed. I know she's due to stay with you but with no one being there at the moment, I wasn't sure if Mrs Adams would want to be there alone."

"Carla will be right by Ana's side. I don't expect she will move from that room until Ana does" Ray said, stepping into the waiting room. "Ana's awake, she's asking for you."

"Thank you," I told him before making my way back to Ana's room.

…

Carla's arrival was emotional even for me. She was straight to Ana's side, holding her daughter as best she could as they both cried together. I had my first introduction in the shape of a hug and I learnt a lot about them together in those first few minutes. I had heard Ray speak about the bond between mother and daughter and it was there for everyone to see.

I don't know what time it was when everyone finally got some sleep. It felt like I'd slept for five minutes though before the sun had come up and a day of monitoring and tests was soon to begin.

Ana's blood pressure was still up, her headache despite taking more medication just wouldn't go away. Her ankles had swelled adding to her discomfort and having a doctor shining his torch into her eyes, nearly had it and him being thrown by my girl from the room. So not the best start to the day.

"I'm late," Ana said, to Dr Scott who entered the room.

"I thought I would do a house call, although I never expected for it to be here."

"They won't let me go home," she told him, holding her mother's hand.

"Can you tell me honestly, that you feel fit enough to walk out of the room. Well enough not to shout bright light like a gremlin if I opened the blinds."

"No" she chuckled, smiling for what must be the first time since she came in here. "What happens now."

The room was silent as we waited for his words. We all knew what he was going to say, although those words hit us hard.

"I think it's time for you to be a mum. I think it's time for you and Christian to meet those babies that you lovingly created, albeit with a bit of help. Those babies that you love and have cared for so much."

"It's too soon" she whispered, her tears falling again.

"We will do everything we can, give you steroids to help mature their lungs. I'm not saying it has to be today Ana, but I am saying soon."

"How can her pregnancy change so quickly," I asked. "Three days ago, we went sailing and Ana loved being out there. We had an amazing time spending the night out on the water but now this."

"Ana has had high blood pressure since she was a child. Add that on top of her cancer and if she wasn't such a fighter, as strong as she is, there is a chance she wouldn't have survived. I have read your notes and preeclampsia has been confirmed. I know you're fed up of fighting Ana, sick and tired of it I would bet but you need to continue fighting, to get you and these two babies through it."

"How soon," Ana asked.

"I think the morning will do. We will get you what you need to build their lungs up as much as we can. I want the babies monitored constantly though and Dr Anders has agreed. I would've preferred we waited, even if it was a day or two more but I think you all, you especially Ana will feel better once they're delivered."

"Will you be here?" she asked him.

"Yes, I actually work here a couple of days a week. I don't think they would object to me taking over my patients care."

Ana nodded before turning to her mum. Carla was speaking quietly to her, so I took a moment to step away and speak to Dr Scott.

"The babies, after they're delivered, where will they go."

"They will both be transferred to Neonatal intensive care. Tomorrow Ana will be thirty-three weeks and 2 days. There is no doubt the babies will be small, and they will have a lot of growing to do, but."

"But what," I asked.

"Your daughter, she may need the most care of them all."

….

I didn't sleep that night, I don't think any of us did apart from Ana. José had been here as soon as the sun came up, stating it was day, so he was here to see Ana. He made her smile, although you could tell how exhausted she was. Elliot and Mia were here as well, and they were soon joined by Sky. She had been in court with my dad yesterday morning, fighting to keep that bitch behind bars. She had been denied bail and taken away to god knows where, for now though I didn't care.

"How was her night," Sky asked.

"Up and down," I told her. "Ana is happy when she feels them move. As soon as they're still, she panics sending her blood pressure up again. The monitor has been giving out the constant heart beats all night as it's the only thing that will help her sleep."

"You haven't slept" Elliot stated, not asked.

"Have you?" I asked, knowing he had spent the night in the waiting room with my mum and sister as they refused to go home.

"No, like you I have a lot on my mind" he sighed.

"If you're in anyway going to apologise for her actions, I will do to you what Mia did to her."

That made him smile. Who knew our sister could break Kate's nose with her little fist. One of the joys of growing up was to annoy our sister and have her chase you from her room. Knowing how much damage she could do, might have made me go easier on her back then.

"Sky, I thought you would be at work," Ana said, opening her eyes.

She was squinting against the little light that was there, so I knew there was no point even asking, "How's your head."

"I'm taking a sickie, shh don't tell anyone."

"I don't doubt that the press is outside, so I think your secret is out," Ana said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I will grovel then," she said, making Ana chuckled, probably knowing Sky doesn't grovel to anyone. "How are you girl, still cooking those babies."

"I was trying to but my oven's not working properly, the story of my life," Ana said, brushing her tears away.

I wanted to hold her, but it was Sky who held her now. She wouldn't be the only one who would want to hold Ana today. The waiting room would be full of all our family, hoping and praying that everything turned out ok.

….

"Can you feel anything?" Carla asked Ana quietly as we waited for her C-section to start.

Administering the epidural into Ana so she could be awake was our first mountain to climb of the day as she needed to sit up and keep still. Try keeping still when you have no energy in your body and you just want to flop back on the bed. It was in eventually and thankfully for Ana, quickly started to work.

"Below my breasts no," she said, trying to look around the room.

There were so many people in here, all ready to do their job whether with Ana or the babies. I was glad they didn't object to Ana having two of us in the room with her instead of just one. That wouldn't have ended well at all.

"Ana can you feel my touch" Dr Scott asked.

I could just see the top of his head from where I was sat on the stool beside Ana, a screen between us and them.

"No."

"And now," he asked.

"No."

"Ok, relax and concentrate on your breathing and keeping that blood pressure low."

I concentrated on Ana, my eyes focused on hers although my ears were on what was happening on the other side of the screen.

Brushing my fingers through her hair, I whispered for her to keep looking at me.

"Look at me, our babies will be here soon."

"Tired."

"I know, I love you."

"Love you too."

We both turned towards the screen when a cry filled the room.

"Baby A is a boy," someone said, and our son was lifted over the screen for us to see for a second before he was taken away.

"I want to touch him," Ana said, reaching out for our boy.

"They will bring him back in a moment," a nurse said, who was watching the monitor. "They're just checking him out."

Just as she said, the midwife came over with our son wrapped in a blanket. She passed him to me and although she said he felt like a good weight, to me he felt like he weighed nothing. He was awake, not impressed to be taken away from the warm place inside his mother and from the few cries and grunts he gave, was putting up a protest too. I placed a kiss to his forehead, before moving him closer to Ana so she could see him. She moved her head closer, kissing his forehead too.

"It's lovely to meet you Elliot, your daddy and I love you."

Hearing his mother's words, her voice he had heard for the past seven months, his tears and protests quietened as he settled down to sleep in my arms.

As I held Elliot, I was waiting for a sign that Emily had been born. It was quiet, too quiet over there as they worked diligently to deliver my girl.

"B.P's dropping" the nurse who had been watching the monitor said aloud.

I immediately looked at Ana who now had Elliot's hand in hers, rubbing her finger gently over the top. She looked at me then and although I could see love in her eyes, I could also see fear.

"Baby B is a girl" I heard but the voices were drowned out by the loud beeping of the machine that was indicating that I was losing Ana.

"Don't you dare" Carla said as Ana's hand dropped from Elliot's. "Don't you dare leave us, those babies need you, Christian needs you, I need you" Carla cried, before being pulled away from Ana.

"You need to leave," a nurse said as the screen was dropped and they started to work on Ana.

"ANA" I screamed, trying to get closer to her but Carla and I were being pushed towards the door.

I don't know when Elliot had been taken from me, I just felt a tugging from my arms. I didn't hear Emily cry, did she, is she even alive.

I was back in a long corridor again, wanting nothing more than to barge back through those doors. My whole body was routed to the spot, I couldn't even reach Carla who had collapsed in tears on the floor. Her little girl was fighting for her life in there and so was mine.

We heard voices and hurried footsteps heading our way as my legs finally gave out and I landed by Carla's side. I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her as we cried together.

It was our family who approached, Owen, having alerted them as he had stood guard outside of the door. Ray wanted to go in there to see what had happened as neither of us could speak. Only my dad standing between him and the door and Carla's cry of no did he stop.

"Christian, sweetheart what happened," my mother asked, kneeling before me.

"They delivered my son first and everything was fine. As they were starting to deliver my daughter, Ana's blood pressure started to drop too quickly. They said my baby girl was out but then the alarms started going off. I don't even know if she's alive, if she was even breathing, I don't know how Ana is."

"Oh, sweetheart," she said before I was wrapped in her arms, the tears free flowing from all of us now.

I don't know how long we spent in that corridor before the doors were opened, it could've been minutes, hours although it felt like days. I sat there refusing to move to the waiting room, hoping and praying that some news would come soon.

The first time the door opened, two midwives emerged pushing an incubator. That had us all on our feet now, hoping they would tell us something.

I approached them, as they stopped, letting me know that my son was inside. They were moving him to the NICU and his sister would be following shortly.

That was the first thing I had heard about Emily apart from being told she was born. When the second incubator appeared a few moments later, the contrast to the first one was clear. Monitors beeping away, oxygen cylinders attached, and I just wanted to crumble again.

"She just needs a little help" was all they could tell us before she was taken away too.

I was torn. I wanted to go with them, but I needed to be here with Ana.

"Mum," I said turning to her.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Go with them, please. Tell them I will be with them as soon as I can, and I love them."

She kissed my cheek before leaving with dad to follow my children. I know Mum will look after them, even if she has to take over their care herself. She is head of paediatrics here after all.

The waiting game started again now as we waited for news on Ana. Taylor informed me that he had spoken to the hospital administrator who was allowing security to be placed around the area's that Ana and my children would be. They had to blend in, so Uncle Taylor had gone up to the NICU to be my children's guard.

When the door opened, and Dr Scott finally appeared we were all on our feet. My whole body ached from being on the floor, but I doubt it would in any way resemble what Ana was feeling now.

"She's stable and is being moved to intensive care. Her blood pressure was being monitored throughout, but I don't think anyone of us expected for it to drop the way it did."

"Is she going to be alright?" Carla asked.

"Ana's blood pressure before pregnancy was always a little on the high side and I don't expect it to suddenly right itself now. There are medications available that could help but I think the trauma of the caesarean was what caused it to suddenly drop now. She will need to be monitored regularly for the foreseeable future and although stress can sometimes raise her blood pressure, with her history I don't see any more drops like this. I cannot give you a complete guarantee but knowing Ana as long as I have and her history, it's not something I can see."

No guarantees just a wish and fingers crossed. If that's the case I will cross everything I have for Ana to be ok.

…

Stepping inside the ICU, I just needed to see her for myself. See that Ana was here with me, see that she was breathing before I go and see my children.

I had been in constant contact with my dad as he sent messages of how my children were. It had only been a couple of hours since they were born, and although I felt a tremendous amount of guilt that I was not with them, I needed to tell them their mother would be ok, just like I would come back and tell Ana how our twins were doing too.

I walked closer to Ana, Carla's hand clasped in mine. They would only let two of us in at a time, so Ray said he would wait outside until I went to see my babies.

"Oh, baby girl, look at you," Carla said, brushing the hair from Ana's face. She would've looked like she was sleeping if she wasn't so pale. I watched mother kiss daughter, longing for Ana to do that to Emily too.

"No deadlines, no worries Ana, you just need to get well and then wake up. Emily and Elliot are waiting to meet their Mommy."

"Emily and Elliot" Carla repeated as I nodded my head.

"Elliot Raymond and Emily Rose."

"You kept the Rose, that was her birth-fathers mother's name. She was a lovely woman, that's why Ana was named after her and now my granddaughter will share the name too."

"Ana never said, when I put the name Rose or Rosie onto the table."

"She didn't know her. Rose passed not long after Franklin did, and he was the one who asked for his mother's name to be included. I'm glad it's there whoever suggested it, I think your brother will be happy with the name too."

"I hope so," I said, leaning down to kiss Ana's lips before burying my face in her hair.

I needed her scent, hell I needed her strength as I stood up from the chair.

"Go and see my grandchildren, we aren't going anywhere. I can guarantee that as soon as she's awake, Ana's going to want to know how they're doing."

"I will hopefully have some information and pictures to share with her then. Sleep baby, I will be back soon" I said, kissing Ana's forehead again before I made my way to the door, praying that when I returned she was the same, if not better than she was now.

...

These corridors are going to give me nightmares as I walked them again. My destination this time was the NICU and thankfully I wasn't alone as I had Elliot by my side.

I gave our names at the reception, informing them of who we'd come to see. We were informed to remove any outer clothing, so Elliot's jacket was shed as we followed the instructions of where my babies would be.

I spotted Taylor first who was stood like a sentry outside of the door, guarding my children inside. Before we had taken one step inside the room we were informed to wash and sanitise our hands before approaching the incubators.

My mum was sat next to one of them, my dad by the other. Mum was speaking quietly to a nurse as we approached. I could see Elliot, not happy at all as he screamed and I wanted to calm his fears. Emily though, she was so tiny that only when I was stood by the side of the incubator, could I really see her. She had wires, tubes everywhere and unlike her brother, she wasn't making a sound. The only way I knew she was alive was looking at the constant machines that surrounded her bed.

Unlike her brother who the steroids worked perfectly on, they hadn't helped Emily much. That pretty much summed up Ana's whole pregnancy with our girl, Elliot was getting everything but for some reason, Emily was missing out.

"Her lungs are underdeveloped, son but she's getting the best help that she can. I have no doubt that she will be a fighter just like her mum."

I had to believe and trust what my mum said to be true. There was no other option, no other outcome that I could think about.

"Do they have names?" the nurse asked who was filling in an information sheet on Emily at the moment as I held Elliot's tiny hand. Emily, I wanted to hold her keep her safe and although I have touched her hand too, at the moment that was all I can do.

"Yes," I said, looking to my baby girl. "Emily Rose Grey."

"And this little guy."

I looked to my brother, willing myself not to crumble again when I said his name aloud for only the second time today. He was named after the strongest man I know, his strength I needed now.

"My son's name is Elliot Raymond Grey."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I have started on the next chapter but it is nowhere near finished. With a busy few days ahead, I am aiming for Wednesday but if it's finished before then, I will put it straight up.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

I stood facing my brother, waiting for him to speak. His words didn't come, although I knew his tears soon would as he looked down at my son.

"You named him after..." he said, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, we named him after you. The strongest man I know."

He looked to Elliot who had quietened hearing our voices, before looking back to me. It was seconds then before his lip quivered and he pulled me into a hug. I wouldn't have met Ana without my brother, I wouldn't have Emily or Elliot too. Naming my son after him was the very least I could do.

"I have to warn you, I'm going to spoil him rotten," he said, laughing as he pulled away from me to look back to his nephew. His gaze then turned to my daughter before he stepped closer to her. "You too little lady. Get stronger, grow bigger and then you can join in the fun too."

"How's Ana" my mother asked, as I stepped closer to Emily. Reaching into the incubator, I gently touched her wisps of hair.

"Fighting, just like this little one," I told them, wanting nothing more than to cradle Emily in my arms. I wanted to hold her, protect her just like a father should. At the moment, she needed the machines more, although she seemed to settle with my touch.

I listened to my mother as she explained what each of the machines were doing and what tests the doctors would do. Seeing them take blood from Emily's heel was the first time I heard her cry. It was a squeak at first, before turning into a heart-wrenching sob that made me want to tell them to leave her alone. I couldn't though, I spoke to Emily trying to soothe her with my voice and once they had finished, she was quiet once more.

…

Going back to Ana there was still no change. She was sleeping peacefully like I had seen her do so many times before. Carla had finally let sleep take her, her hand holding Ana's while Ray sat guarding them both.

I remember asking Ana once, why her parents divorced. She just said, they drifted apart although they remained friendly, their main focus always being Ana. That hasn't changed now as I listen to Ray speak to his daughter just like I have been speaking to mine. Neither of them could respond but they would know we were here.

"How is she, Ray."

"Better, although you wouldn't physically see it."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"They say her blood pressure has stabilised more but, I won't believe it until I know how she's feeling when she's awake. How are the babies."

"Beautiful, just like their mother. Did Carla tell you their names."

"She did, thank you. I don't know what to say with regards to my grandson's name other than thank you."

"The second we spoke about names for our son, whatever we chose had to go with Raymond. That was a name Ana had for him before we had even met, and I think it's perfect for him, Elliot too."

I took Ray's place when he stepped out for a moment, taking Ana's hand into mine. With my other hand, I placed the photos of our children beside her that Taylor had rushed through for me, knowing when she did wake, whether I was here or with our babies, Ana could see for herself they were here, they were alive.

"They're beautiful Ana, your strength in them shines through. They need you, they need their Mommy and I know they will only settle when they do get you."

…

I don't know when I got to sleep that night, whether, with Ana or our babies, as I felt like I was in two places at once. If only, it would stop the anxiety I felt. Leaving Ana's room, I worried if she woke up and needed me and I wasn't there, her blood pressure would be dangerous again. With the twins, I could only step out of the room if they were both sleeping, worried as I didn't want them to wake and be alone. It's silly really because if I wasn't with them, someone else was but they were my responsibility, all of them.

"How is she doing" I heard asked behind me as I turned to see a priest.

Had I finally gone to sleep, was I dreaming I thought as he came over and stood by my side.

He was real, he was here and had stopped by after visiting someone else in the ICU.

"She's been through a traumatic birth, her pregnancy had a few problems too, especially at the end."

"Your child," he asked.

"Fighting like their mother, my son and daughter."

"You were blessed with two," he said, looking to Ana.

"I was blessed with three, Ana being the best thing that ever happened to me, my children too."

"Would you like me to say a prayer."

"Please," I said, taking any help I could for my family now.

He said a prayer for Ana and our children, asking for their strength to continue. He left me then, continuing on his rounds as my waiting for Ana to wake continued.

...

I was sat by Ana's side, letting her know how the babies were doing, having just returned from the NICU when she finally opened her eyes. She took an age to focus on me as if she was fighting through fog before she came back to me.

As I thought would happen her hand automatically moved to her stomach, the fear and tears filling her eyes.

"They're here Ana, they're tiny but they're fighting just like you. Here look" I said, hearing a cry behind me when Carla and Ray entered the room.

Carla wanted Ana but all she could focus on was the photos that were now in her hands.

"Emily," Ana asked, knowing out of either of them, she would need the most help.

"Tiny, I don't think I have ever seen a smaller baby but she's a fighter Ana. Elliot, he's already putting the world to rights and certainly demands the nurse's attention."

"He will have all the girls chasing him when he gets to school, be a heartbreaker like his dad."

"Someday, although his dad's heart only belongs to one person, you."

"I love you," she said, as I stood, kissing her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you," I told her before finally stepping aside so Carla could get near her.

….

APOV

I've missed out on so much already although, I'm told not much has changed with my babies. I have a son and a daughter and I'm yet to meet either but that changes today.

I woke yesterday, exhausted if the truth be told but also desperate to be close to them. I was too sick to be moved though and my children were too sick to be brought to me, so the waiting continued. I cried, probably sending my blood pressure up but at that point, I didn't care. I need to hold them, touch them, just feel for myself that they're here, they're breathing and they're real.

Seven months was all I lasted but when I first started on this journey, I was warned there was a chance it might not work at all. I got them to seven months inside me, now I had to do what I could to help now they are out.

Breastfeeding or expressing my milk was a start or it would've been if I didn't have to throw quite a lot away. I had to make sure the medication that had been given to me was not passed onto Elliot and Emily so at the moment getting rid of the tainted milk was the only way. Christian helped me express, my mum did too, banning everyone else from the room. We didn't have to say anything because as soon as we said breast my dad was soon on his way out, visiting his grandchildren no doubt.

...

"Are you ready?" Christian asked me as my bed started to be moved.

"Yes, I need to be near them."

I was soon being pushed through the hospital corridor, bed and all as we made our way up to the NICU. I wasn't allowed to get out of bed yet, so I just lay back watching the ceiling tiles pass me by before I was pushed into an elevator.

My mum was with her grandchildren this morning, waiting for me with my dad. They tell me as much as they can, but I need to see them for myself.

"Are there other babies in the room with them?" I asked Christian as the doors to the NICU was opened.

"No, they have the room to themselves, although there are babies in other rooms around."

"Can you wash your hands?" a nurse asked as I was pushed into the room. I could see the incubators, hear my mother speaking to my children but as of yet, I couldn't see them.

Christian helped me wash and sanitise my hands as I couldn't reach the small sink. My skin was so dry so the antibiotic lotion that covered my hands stung a bit.

My bed was wheeled over in between the two incubators and I saw my babies for the first time. Elliot was on his side facing me, his tiny eyes open. There was no doubt from looking at him, who his father was. Every bit of him was Christian, although around his eyes he looked like me.

Emily, I choked back a sob when I saw her as she was covered in so many wires and tubes. Little sticky pads on what I could see of her chest, the attached wires sending whatever reading they were taking to the monitors all around. Both my children had little woolly hats on their heads, tiny diapers covering their bums. They both had feeding tubes up their noses, but Emily's tube practically covered her face.

"What are they having, whose milk," I asked the nurse who approached to give us the update on their condition, having missed the doctor who had been round this morning.

"They're on formula at the moment, one specially designed for premature babies. As soon as you're able, I know they would love milk from mum."

"What did they weigh," I asked, not remembering if Christian had already told me that. I was asking lots of questions, I knew that but they were questions that needed answering.

"Elliot weighed in at 3 pounds 2 ounces, Emily was quite a bit smaller at 2lb 1 ounce."

"Have they put any weight on."

"Not yet, it's natural for a baby to lose a little of their birth weight in the days after they're born. Elliot is down to 3lbs while Emily has only lost a half ounce."

"There's not much of her as it is. She can't lose any more" I said, opening the door of the incubator and taking her tiny hand in mine.

They had placed her on her front at the moment, her tiny head to one side. Her eyes were closed, having pleasant dreams I hope.

"What happened to her feet," I asked, alarm in my voice as I noticed the little tiny black marks that covered her soles.

"We have to take blood often, to see how she's doing. It's a simple heel prick."

"How many times," I asked, feeling the tears welling up again.

I could tell by the look on Christian's face he had been here when they had taken her blood. Looking at Elliot who was on his front also, bum up in the air, he had similar marks but not as many.

"At the moment, we take blood through the heel every hour from her. At this stage, baby's health can change too quickly, and we need to pick up any problems as soon as possible."

I couldn't think of my babies having more problems, they had enough to deal with as it was.

…..

Time seemed to be all we had in this hospital as hours turned into days, and into weeks. I had been discharged after the first week but Christian and I never left. There was always one of us with them, either at the same time or while the other one slept. Both of us taking over their care while we were here.

Elliot had never needed help breathing and while Emily needed some help, it became less and less as her lungs mature. She was our miracle baby, they both were miracles to me, the greatest gift along with their father, I had ever been given.

I told them all that when my birthday came and went. I didn't want anything as I already had everything I could ever need. As I blew the single candle out on my cupcake, my only wish was for my babies to continue to grow strong and healthy, so we could finally take them home.

We fed them through the tube that went down their nose and into their stomach before I was able to put Elliot on the breast. That was a beautiful moment for me, one that was shared with Christian as he held us both while Elliot took his fill. He was a guzzler, liked his milk and was no doubt the same when he was inside. Emily though, it could be a while as the only other time we tried, she was just not there yet.

"How is she," I asked, Christian, putting Elliot down in his fish tank. He had been moved into that a few days ago. Emily though still needed the incubator and the help that it gave her.

"There's no bleeding, no swelling, no problems that can be seen," he told me, a beautiful smile on his face, but I could tell from his red eyes he was close to crying too.

Emily had received many tests while she was here, twice as many as Elliot. This one was the one we were most nervous about, if her prematurity had caused any problems to her brain.

"You ok baby girl," I said, smiling at her as Christian's arms wrapped around me.

"They're both going to be fine Ana," he said, finally letting the tears go in front of me.

Christian had been the strong one, holding us all together, pushing his own emotions aside. No matter what the results of today's test would've been, we would have fought through it together. I could just feel the relief in his body though as I turned to wrap my arms around him.

"Let it go, Christian," I told him, kissing his tear-stained cheeks. "I've got you, just like you've held us all together, now let me hold you."

He sobbed into my shoulder, letting out all the tears and anguish he has felt since our children's traumatic arrival. I know it was terrifying for me when I felt like I was being pulled away into the blackness while I was in the operating room, I can only imagine how traumatic it was for Christian and my mother to see.

"You're exhausted," I told him.

"So are you" he replied, and I knew it was the truth.

"Why don't you both go and get some sleep," my mother told us.

"Yes, sleep, doctors' orders," Grace added.

"I need to feed Emily" I protested, seeing my sleeping little girl.

"You already expressed milk for her Ana. It's in the fridge, along with enough for a few more feeds. I know where you are if you're needed but at the moment, you need sleep and each other more" my mother said as if her words were final.

"You'd call us," Christian said to his mother.

"The second you're needed," she replied, trying to calm his fears of one of us not being with them.

I placed a kiss to my fingers, putting them onto Elliot and Emily's foreheads before I took Christian's hand in mine once he had done the same. We walked towards the door, taking a look back at our children before we left them behind in the care of their grandmothers.

It wasn't far where we were staying, a parent's room which was on the same floor. Each step we took away from them though, felt like a wrench, one we had felt many times before.

"Can you sleep" Christian asked me as we looked to the bed where at some point last night we had both tried to sleep. Separate times though, it felt like so long ago when we had both slept together.

"I don't know, I didn't get any last night when I was here. I spent more time counting the ceiling tiles."

"322," he said, making me laugh for the first time in so long.

"I'm not alone in the quest to find sleep then," I told him, shedding my clothes before climbing into bed. I still kept my bra and panties on otherwise my breast would leak all over the bed.

"Your never alone Ana. When I'm out there, you and our children are all I think about and in here, it's no different."

"I know what you mean," I told him, kissing his lips.

Our kiss, although meant to be a quick peck, was passionate and long as we poured all our love into it. This is what we needed, a few minutes to come back to us before our focus was on our children again.

Sleep did come, and there was no one knocking on the door to wake us up. We were startled when we both woke, and the room was shrouded in darkness.

"How long did we sleep," I asked, sitting up in bed and trying to find Christian's watch. "It's nearly 8 pm, we've been gone for over seven hours," I told him.

"Ana, they would've been knocking the door down if they needed us or if something was wrong. They wouldn't leave us sleeping as they have."

"I know," I said, turning to face him, where he was still laying in the bed.

I lay back down by his side, resting my head on his chest.

"This feels funny," he said, as I lifted my head to look at him.

"How so," I asked.

"No baby bump separating us any more, no being kicked when I try and cuddle you," he said, placing a kiss to my lips.

We eventually got out of bed, both realising that we needed this time just for us. When we arrived back into the NICU Grace was still here with José and Elliot also. Elliot was sat cradling his nephew in his arms.

"Have you had a hold?" I asked José who told me he was content with holding Emily's hand. He was very taken with my little girl, my son too but I think Emily had a special place in his heart. She knew him. Like she responded in her little way to mine and Christian's voices, she reacted to his too. Maybe it was the high pitch because my god José could be loud when he wanted to be, whatever it was, she knew when Uncle José was around.

"What are you both plotting," Christian asked, Elliot, making his brother laugh.

"World domination," he told us. "No, I was just telling Elliot about the work I have been doing at home, the new swing and slide that is waiting for them."

"They will need to grow quite a bit before they go on there," Christian told him.

"I know but there is room for Ana to go down too when they're bigger. They can sit on her knee, you will be too big."

"Thanks, is it too late to change their names" Christian protested, making our daughter squeak. Emily herself was wide awake at the moment, enjoying her daddy and uncles too.

"Yes, they're already registered. How's the house doing" I asked Elliot.

"Coming along," he told me, laughing when Elliot Jnr. decided to start sucking on Elliot Snr's thumb. This is going to cause fun having the same name, but we wouldn't change them for the world.

Elliot had been spending time at my home in Montesano getting everything ready for our return. Knowing there was a chance the children would be in the hospital close to their original due date he had asked if he could start the renovations now. The house would be empty, there would be no disrupting anyone there. His gift to his niece and Nephew, one he was determined to have finished by the time Emily was allowed to go home.

He wouldn't give us details though, it's always coming along, or it will be done on time, leaving me with no clue what was going on. The nursery and my bedroom were the only ones that wouldn't be touched, every other room would have some adjustment or a big one with regards to the living room which Elliot said will be twice the size.

...

Once everyone had left and it was just Christian, me and our children again, I sat down to give them the last feed of the night.

"Do you want to try her on the breast again" Louisa our nurse asked. Over the weeks we had been here, she had become a good friend.

"Do you think Emily will be able to take it?" I asked wanting nothing more than to be able to feed her this way.

"You can try, that's all we can do. If she doesn't take it, you can express and give it to her through the tube."

I nervously sat, a feeding cushion around my waist, keeping the weight off my scar. It didn't hurt any more, but I found it comfortable when I was feeding Elliot so no doubt the cushion would help me now with Emily too.

Louisa lifted Emily carefully out of the incubator being mindful of her wires and tubes. She placed her on top of the cushion as I cradled her in my arms. It wasn't the first time I had held Emily and as always with each time the tears came too. I lifted her up placing a kiss to her head before putting her to the breast.

She was having none of it at first, refusing to open her mouth. A drop of breast milk on her lips was what did it before she opened to me, and slowly started to suck. A minute was all she did it for, if it was even that, either way, it was one of the best minutes of my life. It was progress, a step forward and even though I had to express the rest of her feed which daddy fed her through a tube, I couldn't explain how happy Emily had made me.

We were going forward, although we had a while to go before we could all leave. Weight is the main factor the hospital wanted. They both needed to put weight on before they would be allowed to go home.

"Will she be ok in there?" I asked Louisa as I lay Emily down by Elliot's side.

"For a little while," she told us before leaving the room.

They were back together again, sleeping side by side like they had done for the seven months before. Just like I needed to be near to Christian, they needed this closeness too.

"Marry Me," Christian said, in my ear as he held me from behind now it was just the two of us with our children in the room.

"What," I asked, turning in his arms to make sure I had heard him right.

"I planned to ask you on your birthday but these two had other plans. I want to marry you, Ana, I love you and our children more than I could ever tell you. I want our beautiful family and I want you to be my wife."

"Yes," I said, letting my tears go now. "Yes, yes, yes."

He cradled my face in his hands, before kissing my lips. As he placed the beautiful diamond ring on my finger, our hands were over our children. Christian and I wouldn't be the only two together, we all would be, forever.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'm so glad that the hospital part of this story is coming to an end, it brought back a lot of memories, good and bad especially the thought of my son's tiny feet.**

 **To those who asked about my son, Harry is a happy and healthy little man at the age of ten. He too had to have his blood taken every hour, thankfully now he only has to have his bloods taken once a year. He may be smaller than some of his friends due to his prematurity but with his love of martial arts, he can certainly kick arse.**

 **We will have a wedding next chapter, no big extravagant society event, just the close family all around them.**

 **Until then, take care.**

 **Caroline**


	19. Chapter 19

APOV

"She's going to the chapel and she's going to get married" José sang coming into the nursery where both my children now resided.

"Don't give up the day job, besides I don't think those are the right lyrics" I told him, laughing, hearing the girls laugh too.

"Don't ruin my singing or my version of it" he complained going over to Emily's tank.

Today was the day I had longed for, ever since my children arrived. Today we would take them both home, although Elliot has been well enough to go home for the past week. We couldn't separate them, it wasn't fair, and we worried about Emily's progress if she was separated from her brother. It was agreed that when we left, we all would together. Today though before we leave, my children will be christened in the small chapel here in the hospital. That would be happening after I married Christian there too.

Father Simon had said a prayer for our children and me when I was ill so he was only too happy to help with our ceremony today. Neither of us wanted a big wedding, we didn't want to wait either. When we finally go home today, we will all be Grey's.

"When are you going to have a honeymoon," Mia asked burping Elliot.

"When these two graduate," I told her, not wanting to think about being away from them for even an hour, never mind a day.

We'll have our time together when our children sleep. I was actually looking forward to being in our own bed, and as I had been cleared myself with my doctor, I was looking forward to being with Christian again.

"Knock knock," My dad said, coming into the nursery. "How are you all doing."

"Good, they've been fed so I hope they both sleep through being dunked."

"They will be fine, shouldn't the bride be getting ready by now."

"I was feeding these two. You can take them to daddy now," I told him, and I could hear the excitement in my voice as I knew it wouldn't be long before I was back with their daddy too.

I watched José carefully pick Emily up, placing a little kiss on her forehead. He would normally be fighting with Sky on who gets to hold her but for now, Sky just like Mia was remaining with me.

It seemed strange at first seeing Emily without a tube in her nose, being able to pick her up without snagging a wire and setting an alarm off. The only alarms that would go off now were the breathing sensor mats that they had been laid on, had I not turned them off before. We had them at home, Christian had gone out and purchased two of everything we had needed while we were here. I'm in agreement with him on the mats because god forbid either of them ever stopped breathing, we would know straight away.

"Nervous," Sky asked, smiling at me as we made our way to the parent's room, the last time I will ever spend any time in here.

"No, I'm excited to get married, have the babies christened and then finally go home."

"This must be the first wedding I've been to where there is no reception after, not a big one anyway" Mia laughed

"That's not me, us either. We just want to go home together as a family, besides lunch is all planned for at Escala so you will be fed."

"Yes, I will finally get to see how the other half live with their multi Million-dollar penthouse" Sky declared

"How much did your apartment cost," I asked her, knowing it had a nice price tag too when she bought it.

"Touché" she laughed. "Just think, when you all go home today, you will all be Grey's."

"Yes, that I can't wait for."

It's been weeks since Christian proposed, and it's been weeks of fun and madness as my mum and his got together to plan our big day. Mum and Grace have become thick as thieves, always planning something else. I love having mum here and I will miss her when she finally goes home, not yet though as today we go home as a family, come Monday, my mum will be back in Montesano too.

Our house is finished, in time like Elliot said it would and I couldn't wait until we could enjoy our home and relax for a little bit, in between feeds that is.

I reached for my dress as mum came into the room.

"Here sweetheart, let me," she told me as Sky stepped back to let my mum help me into my dress.

She fastened all the little pearl buttons at the back as I stood in front of the mirror, smiling.

"You look beautiful Ana. My brother is a very lucky man," Mia told me when I turned around to face them.

"We're both lucky to have found each other," I told her.

"I never thought you would be getting married in a hospital chapel, but I can't think of anything more perfect especially after the past few months."

"I know, I suppose if Christian Grey asks, they give" Sky laughed, as I thought of the hospital administrator bending over backwards to help him when he offered a donation to the maternity and children's departments. "He asked, and you gave."

"As if I would ever say no."

A knock came on the door then as my mother went to see who it was.

"Are you ready sweetheart, your dads here."

"Yes, I'm ready," I told her as dad stepped into the room.

When we left, I was arm in arm with my mum and dad as Sky and Mia walked closely behind. I had barely got to know Mia before the babies were born but we had gotten close in the time since then. Although Sky is my maid of honour, I wanted Mia with me too. Both of my parents would give me away today as it didn't feel right not having my mum by my side where she has always been.

We made our way through the corridors which once had been a nightmare to Christian. Today they were leading me closer to him, instead of pulling me away.

As we approached the chapel, I thanked what must be the twentieth person who congratulated us on my day. Some might not know me, some could do, either way, our good news would be out there any way today.

"Are you ready Anastasia?" Father Simon asked as he greeted us at the door.

"Yes, I'm ready."

He stepped inside and soon the organ started playing, our cue to start making our way inside.

As I walked to the end of the aisle, my parents on either side, I could do nothing but smile at the sight that greeted me. As I held a small bouquet of flowers in my hand, Christian held our children in his.

I could see Elliot wide awake and looking around, Emily fast asleep after her feed. They were both a big part of our day, and even when Christian carefully passed our children to his parent's so he could take my hand in his, we could still hear Elliot babbling away.

Our wedding would not be long, we didn't want it that way so although we wrote our own vows, our ceremony was traditional.

We said our I Do's and our vows, placing a ring on each other's fingers. Our smiles never leaving our faces when we were pronounced man and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," Father Simon said, as Christian's hands came up to cup my face.

"I love you, Mrs Grey," he said before placing his lips onto mine.

"As I love you," I told him before I deepened the kiss.

Cheers went up around the room, startling our sleeping girl. She let out a wail of protest before soon falling back to sleep again once she was in her father arms.

I took Elliot from Grace as José continued to snap away with his camera. They would be beautiful photos and I couldn't wait to see them.

Watching our children be christened was a beautiful sight. They are loved so much, especially by their godparents Elliot, Sky, Mia and José. Emily slept through it in Sky's arms, not even waking when the water was placed on her forehead. Elliot was the one who protested, not liking to get wet at all. He had been like that when we had bathed them, kicking more water in his want to be out, soaking his daddy in the process. Emily had just laid there, enjoying being free of the wires and tubes no doubt when I washed her.

"Ready to go home" Christian asked as we all started to leave the chapel.

"I am, I forgot what the world is like outside of this place," I told him, strapping Emily into her car seat for the first time.

It looked ridiculous as she was still so tiny and this seat although the smallest one you could buy, looked too big for her. Elliot had filled out well, so he just looked like a newborn being taken home. The fact that he was nearly two months old was not lost on me. They would both be in newborn clothing for some time to come. With their grandmother's and Aunt's shopping spree though, we wouldn't have to worry about running out of clothes anytime soon.

As we left the chapel, Christian held Emily's car seat in one hand, holding my hand with his other. Elliot held his nephew, keeping him close to him.

The baby seats both had blankets covering them, so no one could see our babies or try and take photos of them. As we headed for the back exit of the hospital we were surrounded by security, hospital and our own.

A press release had been put out at the time of our marriage, hoping that it would put some of the press off, sending them scouring churches in the area. It worked for some but not all as when we finally emerged from the hospital, a large group of the press were still here.

They were shouting questions at us, although with the amount of security Christian had brought in, they could get nowhere near us or our children. I got into the waiting car as Christian strapped both of our children in on either side of me before he climbed in also.

"Happy to be free" Christian asked.

"Happy and nervous" I confessed, telling him of my worries of no longer having Louisa and the other nurses around if we ever needed help.

"Mum is on speed dial so don't worry about that. That's if she doesn't move in like your mum."

"That wouldn't surprise me, the way they are together" I laughed.

Escala was soon within sight. Our convoy of cars following us into the garage below.

"Who will be staying here tonight," I asked Christian.

"Besides your mum dad and Bob, no one that I know of unless some of the others crash here."

"Does that bother you, having everyone in a place where it just used to be you."

"No Ana, on my own I needed the space to breathe. I have all the space I could ever need with you and our children in Montesano. Although I will keep it if I need to stay in Seattle for business, this place is no longer home."

"I can't wait to go home," I said, squeezing his hand, as we stopped, and our security got out.

"I know how you feel. If our mothers hadn't gone to so much trouble with our wedding, I would've said go straight there. This is our compromise for not ditching them."

"They would've only followed us," I told him, before he got out of the car, leaning back in to pick Emily's seat up.

"We have high walls, guarded gates and killer ducks, they would have had no chance of getting in."

I was laughing as I got out of the car, taking Elliot with me. I hope the children like ducks because I don't think they have any plans to stray somewhere else.

"Wow, couldn't you get one bigger" Sky said, aloud, looking around the large living room at Escala.

"He was born with it, besides how do you know how big it is," Elliot asked Sky, teasing his girlfriend.

"Elliot Grey, behave," Grace told him.

"He is, look he's asleep," Elliot said about his namesake.

I had to laugh at Elliot, smile too as his arm wrapped around Sky. They were a couple, it was official for everyone to see, especially since his divorce came through. _Her_ , I don't want to think about that bitch today, I will think about her suffering another day.

"Mum this looks lovely," I told her, walking towards the large table where food had been laid out.

"I wasn't the only one to do it, Grace and Gail were fully in on this too."

"I know," I told her, kissing her cheek.

"My daughter, a married woman, a mother. I thought I would never see this day" she smiled bringing her hand to my cheek.

"I wouldn't be here mum without your strength."

"Oh no sweetheart, that's all you. Everyone has seen it, especially over the last nine months. It's very fitting for your wedding and christening to be today."

"I know, that's why we choose today."

Today was the original due date that I was given so long ago. I have to pinch myself sometimes when I think of how my life has changed since then.

"If the children had been due a week later, I would've been saying trick or treat as well as congratulations," she told me, smiling as she brought me from my thoughts.

I laughed, as Mum wrapped her arms around me. I had had enough tricks for one lifetime, I would just revel in the treats.

"You will have to have two anniversary celebrations."

"Why," I asked Elliot.

"While I take these two trick or treating when they're older and fill them with sugar, you two can go out and celebrate your anniversary again."

"Please no rotting my children's teeth" Christian protested.

"That's fine, I will take the cute kids out to get lots of candy and then I can eat it all myself."

Just as he had finished his sentence Emily let out a cry. I think she needed feeding, but uncle Elliot took it another way.

"Alright, alright, I will share," he said, picking Emily up before quickly handing her over to her daddy when he could smell the stench coming from her diaper.

"Come here baby girl, let's go and get you changed and then we can eat" Christian said, kissing our daughter's tiny head before he disappeared into what once was his bedroom. It's still a bedroom but our bedroom is now over 90 minutes away.

…

The food was delicious, what I ate of it as I spent most of the time, trying to keep it out of my son's hands. He has a fierce grip, not letting go, especially when it's my hair that he holds.

"Having fun there Ana?" my dad asked, laughing, thankfully taking my son from me while I finished my meal.

Speeches were a must we were told, no matter the size of the wedding. It was my mother though, who started the speeches off.

"Ok, I know this is not traditional at a wedding reception, but I'd like to say a few words before I start blubbering," my mum said, standing.

Before she had even said anything else, I could feel myself welling up.

"Twenty-four years ago, I was given a beautiful gift, one that I treasure every day. I've watched you grow from this tiny baby Ana, into the beautiful woman who I was so proud to stand with today. You're the strongest person I have ever known, you proved that by fighting to carry those two and to still be here with us" she sobbed, looking down at my children. "They couldn't wish for anything more than to have the best parents they were given, you and Christian…. Christian, thank you, not just for making my daughter so happy but for wanting to be here. Your start together might not have been a normal one but you both took what you were given and created this beautiful love between you. To Ana and Christian, to my grand-babies, I love you all" she said, raising her glass. I think she did anyway as I was fighting through my tears.

I stood wrapping my arms around my mum as Christian wrapped his arms around us both. I knew today would be emotional, I just didn't realise how much.

I don't think there was a dry eye in this apartment, although there were tears of another kind when after my dad had spoken, Elliot started his speech.

…

"We're going home," I told my babies after I had fed and changed them, and they were strapped into their car seats again.

The moment I had waited for so long had arrived and looking at the smile on Christian's face as he put his jacket on, my excitement was contagious.

We left the bedroom, being showered in paper confetti by Elliot, covering us all.

"I know what you'll be doing once we leave, the brush is in the cupboard" Christian told his brother, pulling a bit of confetti out of his daughters' hair.

"It's worth it" he smiled. "I hope you like the house, it's all ready for you."

"I'm sure we'll love it, thank you," I told him.

"No, thank you, for making my brother so happy."

I kissed his cheek, before taking Christian's hand. We both held a car seat in the other as we headed for the elevator where the rest of our family were. They would stay up here, as having a large group of us in the parking garage would just draw attention as the group of press had grown outside. They still didn't know where we lived, obviously thinking we were going to be staying here.

We had the countryside instead of a balcony waiting for us, a log cabin instead of these steel and concrete walls.

"I will see you next week," my mum said as I hugged her goodbye.

"I will see you, you too," I told my dad before saying goodbye to Bob who would be back off to Florida tomorrow. "Thanks for letting me borrow mum for a while longer."

"Like she would be anywhere else. You all stay safe and healthy" he said, the last bit mainly for me.

"We will, have a good trip home."

"I'm going home in a private jet, you can't get a better flight than that" he laughed before hugging me goodbye.

As we stepped into the elevator, I blew my mum a kiss goodbye. She placed it over her heart before blowing a kiss back. As the doors closed, we were finally on our way home.

…

The children slept all the way home, while I sat with Christian's arm wrapped around me.

"I never got chance to take my dress off," I told him, looking at the cream and lace gown I wore.

"No, that's my job when we're all settled in and our children are tucked up in their bassinets. I can remove it, button by button before making love to my wife."

"Christian" I groaned, wanting to jump him there and then. It had been so long since we were together, but instead of making love once I had been cleared, we decided we wanted to wait for our wedding night.

"No interruptions" he whispered in my ear, making me laugh not groan this time.

"We have two newborn babies. Yes, they're nearly two months old but they're still newborn to me. We work on their clock, not ours."

"I know," he said, smiling. "I can't wait to get them home."

I cuddled back into his side, although I sat up when we approached the familiar gates of home. Some things were different here now, although a lot was still the same.

Same pond, although it had a fence around it now. It was low enough that it would keep the children safe but would not interrupt our view of it or injure the ducks when landing. Also, as we made our way up to the house, we passed two cottages which would be for staff.

I never had staff before, never really needed it on my own, but Christian was adamant that security although being discrete, was on site all the time. They would have a place to stay, as would Taylor and Gail.

Gail is someone who I had learnt to rely on while in the hospital. She kept us fed for one, making sure that we ate properly and not the slop that was offered there. She also kept us clothed, bringing in fresh daily and anything else we needed. We asked whether they wanted to move with us, as Taylor's job is wherever Christian would be. They were both only too happy to come, looking for a quieter pace of life while they're here.

"Oh my god," I said, putting my hand to my mouth when I stepped out of the car.

"I think that's my sentiments exactly," Christian said as he took in our home too.

You would never know that this house had not always been here, the size it was now I mean. The extension was seamless, and I couldn't wait to explore within.

"Let's get these two out," I said, turning back to the car. I didn't get far before I was scooped up in Christian's arms earning a squeal out of me.

"I know it's your home."

"Our home" I corrected him before being shushed by his lips.

"As I said, I know it was your home which is now ours but as my wife, I would still like to carry you over the threshold."

"Take me home then husband," I said, before kissing him.

He carried me into the house, placing my feet down once we were inside. Christian left me for a moment before going to collect our children from the car. I got Emily out of her car seat while Christian held Elliot, now it was time to explore.

We walked through the living room, now double its size from the last time I had been in here. I smiled seeing the photo's that lined the walls, some that had not been here before. Our children, Christian and me, José's addition to our home no doubt. From their arrival to a photo he had taken of me in a rocking chair with both of my children just days ago, our journey was here to see.

What was once my small library, the wall had been pushed back to make it bigger and bookshelves now filled the walls ready to be filled. My friend was here too as a photo of tulips filled one wall.

The kitchen, I couldn't wait to cook in. It was modern but not out of place in its surroundings.

"I can't believe how much they have gotten done. To bring in more furniture too."

"Elliot wanted it so we could just move straight back in, he certainly achieved that."

We carefully navigated the stairs so as not to disturb the sleeping babies we held. The first room we went to was our own.

"He didn't touch this, but he did add a few additions to the nursery I'm told."

"Let's go and look then," I told him, leaving the new bedrooms for now as we walked toward the nursery.

Inside the walls had been painted, although there was now no smell around. Two cribs side by side and above them in beautifully carved wooden letters was Emily and Elliot.

"My dad or Elliot," I asked."

"I think a bit of them both. Your rocking chair is there, although there are now two.

"Are you sure Elliot didn't build this room bigger as it all fits."

"No, apart from painting and the few touches here and there, it's the same room."

I looked over towards the bathroom, stunned by what I saw. A third crib, larger than the other two that had been placed in a little alcove by the bathroom door.

"Why three, I thought we only had two," I asked, confusion in my voice.

"I know why there is a third. Either my brother or your dad must have thought it essential with the way they are together" Christian said, placing Elliot down. He took Emily from my arms, placing her by his side. Pulling a blanket from one of the shelves, he covered them both.

I smiled, looking at my children as they seemed to reach for the other. I know as they grow their bond will too.

Stepping back from them, I was soon in Christian's arms.

"Welcome home Mrs Grey," he said, placing a kiss to my lips.

"It's lovely to be here, with you as your wife, with our children. What did Dorothy say, there's no place like home."

He laughed, bringing his lips to mine, as his hold tightened on me. I got lost in the kiss, knowing my life would always be like this, I was so happy to be home.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **There is only a couple of chapters left of this story. It will be sad to leave them behind, but their story has almost been told. I haven't forgotten about Kate though, we will hear more of her next chapter.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV

"Ana, are you ready," I asked, walking into the bedroom where she was just righting her dress.

"Yes, guzzler here wasn't satisfied with a bit of milk, he wanted the lot."

"You do know, I'm not going to share those breasts forever," I said, picking my little boy up.

"As if you would ever deny either of them," Ana said, putting her coat on.

"No, never. Especially when it comes to food."

I carried Elliot out into the living room giving him over to Carla. Ray held Emily to his chest as my little girl snored away.

"I don't know how long we will be," Ana told them.

"We know, don't rush. This is the last time you will have to be apart from them" Carla told her daughter as she watched her kiss our children's heads.

All this week we had been away from our children during the day and it had been a wrench for us both. It needed to happen though as we could not have them anywhere near the courthouse.

Today will hopefully be the last time we ever see Kate Kavanagh or Leila Williams again and I hope they both rot for what they were planning to do.

They were part of the reason why my children arrived the way they did, the stress they put on my wife. Add to that Kate breaking a restraining order and also her NDA, her day in court was set.

There were letters that were sent to S.I.P which thankfully Ana has never seen. Some that were from Kate, others that were more recent. The threats contained within those recent letters alone were cause for an arrest warrant on Leila to be issued too. It seems that with Kate being denied bail, she had taken it upon herself to continue the harassment Kate had started against my wife. After being given a tip-off to her location, Leila was taken into custody, trying to start a fight in The Bridge of all places. I hear she was vocal while being taken away, thankfully boasting about what Kate and she had been planning.

My children, they had planned to take one of my children while they were still in the hospital. How, when they were so heavily guarded, I don't know. Besides they wouldn't have even known where my children were being born if they hadn't arrived early. That was their plan though. Kate was to use the Grey name, her old id and bluff her way past unsuspecting staff by saying she was family once they had found out where we were.

I don't want to think about if they had succeeded, as I don't think they had counted on my children being premature. When Leila's apartment was raided, a place Kate had been staying too, they found baby clothes, formula, bottles and diapers but nothing that would help them survive.

Taking Elliot, he would have had a chance. Emily though, if she had been taken from the machines, we could've lost her.

This was all kept from us while we cared for our sick children, but my dad knew, Sky did too. They kept it to themselves until we were safe at home.

Today we go back, and Ana will take the stand again giving her impact statement this time, of the effect their actions have had on us. Hopefully, this will put them away for a very long time.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"No, determined to send them away."

The drive to the courthouse was quiet as Ana was lost in her thoughts. I could see her trying to remain calm, being in a room with those women though, I know Ana would happily rip them apart.

"And I thought they would all take the day off," Ana said, about the waiting press.

"Last day Ana, then we can go home."

"I can't wait. I want to enjoy our Christmas without thinking of anyone else but our family."

"We will have the best Christmas ever," I told her, kissing the ring I had placed there.

As always, we waited until our security were assembled, our barrier between them and us. I know my family will be here, they have every day apart from when they had taken their turn at Escala to look after the children.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey, how do you feel the case is going."

"Mrs Grey, how is your health during all this."

"Mrs Grey, what outcome are you hoping for today."

These were all questions shouted at us, as we continued to walk towards the doors of the courthouse. On the last one though Ana slowed turning to the reporter.

"I'm hoping they rot in hell," she told them before we were quickly ushered inside.

We didn't need to check which courtroom we were in, it's been the same one every day. There were a few members of the press in here, some with camera's too, to record everything that was said. We ignored them all, hugging our family before taking a seat.

As Kate and Leila were brought out their focus was instantly on my wife. Their looks meant to intimidate did nothing but bring a smile to her lips.

As we all stood as the judge arrived, we once again took our seats and the proceedings started.

…

Watching Ana make her way to the stand, I watched those around her. She was closer to the women down there than she was up here, but she ignored them, focusing on the judge.

She was not afraid of them both, even when the judge told them if they weren't quiet they would be taken down to the cells. My beautiful wife, stood tall, showing them both who really had the power here. They could do nothing but shut up and listen when Ana started to speak, especially when she stated her full name as Anastasia Rose Grey.

"Mrs Grey, you may begin" the judge stated.

"Thank you, your honour… Finding out I was pregnant was one of the greatest moments of my life. After a lifetime of pain and sickness, I was finally going to achieve what had been once just a dream, to be a mother. I knew carrying a child wouldn't be easy, nothing about my life had been that far so I didn't expect my pregnancy to be anything different…. I didn't expect it to come to the end it did either, all because of the stress caused by two women, one who I had a restraining order against."

Ana took a deep breath, looking my way. I could only look back, nodding and smiling in encouragement when all I wanted, was to be down there holding her hand.

"She's doing brilliantly Christian," my mum said.

"I know, I just want this all to be over."

"The first time I met Kate Kavanagh was at the fertility clinic when we were informed of the donor mix-up. She thought it was funny at first, happy that she was not pregnant, that was until she found out I was. I left that room under a barrage of abuse and had to be hospitalized because of the stress. That abuse continued throughout I hear, although despite the letters being sent to my publisher they have been kept from me. I'm happy about that as hearing their words would not be beneficial to my health or my children's. My children, not yours Kate Kavanagh. My eggs, my husband's sperm was what created our children. We're their parents, not you. My children although having a rocky start to life will continue to grow strong, they will continue to thrive, all that would not have happened if they were successful with their plan. I do believe that while they're free and, on the streets, no child especially my own is safe. Thank you."

I smiled as she left the stand, feeling prouder than I have ever felt before. Ana slowly made her way to me before she was soon wrapped in my arms.

The judge wrapped up proceedings sending the jury off to decide their fate. They had all the evidence in front of them, watched countless videos of Kate's behaviour as well.

When they were pronounced guilty the judge had to call order because of the cheers that went up around the room. Guilty of all charges they were, both being sent away for a very long time.

Kate's parents tried to get our attention as we were leaving the building but stopped fast when my dad blocked their way. They had tried to make out she had problems and needed help, not prison. The jury had seen through their act though declaring her just as sane as the rest of us. She was evil, deceitful and as my wife wanted, she was going away to rot.

"It's over," Ana said, cuddling into my side as we climbed into the car, once we had stood with my dad and Sky as they made a statement on our behalf.

"It is. Let's go and get our babies and go home."

…..

"Who's the baby," Ana asked laughing, startling her dad who was lay on the floor with Elliot, kicking his feet in the air like my son.

"Ray, no doubt," Carla said, hugging her daughter tight before she hugged me. "Put it all behind you, both of you and start living your life."

"We are mum, when is Bob arriving" Ana asked.

"Tomorrow."

Carla went home at the beginning of December only to come back two weeks later for the start of the trial. With only one week to Christmas, it seemed silly for her to have to go home only to come back here a few days later.

"Are you coming to Montesano or slumming it in Seattle" Ana teased, knowing her parents enjoy staying here in my penthouse.

I'm glad I kept it, if even for when family visit. They can stay here and still be in Montesano in ninety minutes.

"It really is slumming it, here" Ray laughed, gesturing around the large room. "I have to get home though, work to do."

"I'm sorry we pulled you away from it dad," Ana said.

"Don't be, I would've never got any work done, worrying about you all here."

"I still have some Christmas shopping to do, without all of you around. I will come on Monday with Bob" Carla told us.

Hearing a cry over the monitor I left them and made my way into the bedroom where my little girl was now awake.

Emily didn't cry often, I think it was more of a signal to say I'm awake come get me. Picking her up, she settled against my chest.

"Daddy's got you, Emily," I said, kissing her tiny curls.

I took her over to the changing table, relieving her of the wet diaper she wore. I didn't have to avoid the fountain like I did with her brother, although her little bum could make a mess when she wanted to.

"There, all clean," I told her, putting her tiny trousers back on.

"Does she need feeding?" Ana asked, slipping into the room, closing the door behind her.

"She might do. You can try her before I take you all home. Are you excited" I asked.

"To finally be going up in your helicopter," she asked, seeing the nod of my head. "Of course, it's about time you took me flying Mr Grey."

"It is."

"I hope the babies are ok."

"Knowing them, they would probably sleep through the whole flight."

I hope, I thought having no idea how my children will be up in the air.

….

"Your escape route is blocked," Sky told us before Ana hugged her friend when we took Emily back out into the living room all happy and fed.

"Thank you, for everything you've done."

"I'll second that, to my dad too."

"I wouldn't have stopped until they had been put away…. I have news" Sky said, excitedly. "Of the good kind this time though."

"What, you won the lottery" Ana teased.

"I did that when I met Elliot, he's every lottery rolled into one. Besides that though, Carrick asked me to be a partner in his firm. We worked well together on this, so he asked me to come onboard."

"Sky that's brilliant. This is what you wanted" Ana said, joining in her friend's excitement.

"It is. I've loved working for Gandres, but I would always be the junior there, never a partner. They have the publicity for this case, me working for them so although they won't be happy that I'm leaving, I've left them on a high."

"Have you told Elliot?" I asked.

"Yes, he was there when I spoke to your dad. He will be here soon, he said he was bringing food."

"He needs to get his finger out, propose and then the company would be Grey and Grey Law" I teased.

"Give us a chance" she laughed. "We don't all work as quickly as you Christian."

"There is nothing wrong with the way I work. There was no way I was letting Ana go" I told her, kissing the top of my wife's head.

"Foods up" Elliot shouted, upon entering the apartment, upsetting his niece in the process.

"One day Elliot, you will learn not to shout around the babies" Mia admonished him as I rocked my little girl, quietening her cries.

"Sorry baby girl, uncle Elliot has a big mouth," he told his niece, kissing her forehead.

Elliot had brought Chinese food which was quickly plated up. Ana hadn't really eaten anything this morning, worried about today so it was nice to see her relax, eat, even laugh with the girls.

"What are you going to do when you get home," Carla asked us.

"Go to bed," Ana answered before turning to Elliot and telling him to shut up before he could even speak. "I have a lot of sleep to catch up on, something which I think we have all missed out on this week."

"How long will it take us to get home," Ray asked me.

"Not long, thirty minutes if that," I said, excitement in my voice that I get to fly my family home.

Ray will be in the helicopter, Taylor too. The rest of our security will be driving down if they haven't already left. They will not be needed as we don't plan to go anywhere near the press below, having Charlie Tango already up on the roof.

"Every news channel is covering the story. I've just been bombarded with questions by some of the press who were being thrown out of the parking garage" dad said, joining us and gratefully taking the plate of food my mother had saved for him.

"It will die down eventually, I hope," Ana told him, taking a sip of her tea.

"I know, let them stay outside here. They won't be anywhere near your real home them."

"If they ever do find out I will leave them to the dogs," I told him.

"Are we getting a dog?" Ana asked, excitement in her voice.

"You want a dog," I asked. "Because I was talking about the dogs that patrol the outside of the property."

"Ana always wanted a dog when she was little, but she was too sick to have one" Carla told them.

"If you want a dog," I told her.

"Christian we have two children that are barely three and a half months old. One day when they're older, especially old enough to look after it, then maybe but not at the moment."

"I always wanted a dog," Elliot said, laughing when he heard me groan.

"I got you a dog, you weren't satisfied," I complained.

"You bought me a stuffed dog when I was in the hospital and I was satisfied," he told me. "It kept me company."

"I'm glad as that dog went everywhere with you for a while."

"A while, always is more precise. It still does go everywhere with me."

"What, how," I asked.

"It's in my truck, my companion on my trips around the city," he said, proudly making me smile.

….

"Are you holding the twins or strapping their seats in?" Elliot asked as we made our way to the roof.

He had both of my children at the moment, a car seat in each hand.

"Strapping them in. I won't be taking off until I know they're secure."

The elevator opened up onto the roof, causing us all to shiver with the cold. Emily and Elliot were wrapped up tight, wearing little snow-suits and wrapped in a blanket too.

"Get in baby," I told Ana holding the door open for her.

She happily got into the helicopter before taking hold of the children. I would've loved to have Ana up front with me but with not knowing how the children are going to be with flying, it's best she's with them. Ray will be my co-pilot for the day instead.

"Have a safe flight and we will see you Christmas day. Make sure he doesn't eat all the food Ana" my brother complained.

"There will be plenty of food, especially with what our mothers are cooking," Ana told him.

"Good, I will get Sky to roll me home" he laughed before stepping back and going to Sky's side.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked, once I had contacted the tower and gained permission to take off.

The little murmur from the back gave me my answer and also made me laugh as Emily gurgled away.

"She's saying take us home daddy."

"Yes, little miss," I told her before lifting off the ground and taking my family home.

….

Our home was crazy and all chance of getting any work done had gone out of the window. Carla and Bob arrived yesterday along with Mia too. Her goal, having already done everything she needed to do for Christmas was to look after her niece and nephew so we could get everything for Christmas day finished.

"Where have you gone" I called out in our bedroom, finding my wife behind the pile of gifts she was wrapping up.

She had banned everyone else from coming into the room and it was a good job too as there were still quite a few to wrap.

"Can you guess what it is, or more importantly do you think dad will guess what it is?" she asked, giggling as she held the wrapped fishing rod up to me.

"Poking stick, pole vault, who knows," I said, making her laugh more.

"Do you need me?" she asked.

"I always need you, Ana," I told her, hearing her groan.

Making love to Ana is one of my favourite things to do. I would say it's the number one favourite thing but playing and cuddling my wife and children is up there too. Last night we had made love for hours being promised a night off from my mother in law and sister. We certainly enjoyed ourselves, although trying to be quiet in a house full of people, some you definitely didn't want to disturb had its problems. Ana is vocal when we make love, I'm not so quiet either, so mostly throughout my lips were attached to hers.

"Do you need me for the children?" she asked again.

"No, Emily is having a conversation with her aunt and Elliot is snoring away."

"Your sister had better not be planning any shopping trips with our little girl soon. I heard her talking yesterday about when they're going to hit the mall."

"I will have the mall closed down for the day if our girl goes in there. I won't have strangers near her."

"Christian we can't wrap them up in a bubble. One day, hopefully far off in the future they're going to want to forge a life, friendships for themselves."

"I know. It's hard to forget there's a world out there when we're here though. I think had we chosen to live in Seattle, I would've been a nervous wreck by now."

"I know, let them grow up away from the madness and they can make their own choices when they're old enough. Who knows they might be vying for your job one day and force you to retire" Ana told me, causing a smile to come on my face.

Everything I do now is to provide for my children, my wife. Not just the money for things they need now, a business that I can hopefully hand down to my children one day when they all leave home and I can have my wife to myself once more.

I stayed with Ana, helping her to wrap the gifts. I say wrap, but I know whoever has the misfortune to open them will think the children had wrapped them. I try though.

….

Settling the children down in their cribs after it was daddy's time to feed and settle them, I made my way back downstairs.

"Beer Bob," I asked, walking through the living room on my way to the kitchen.

"Please Christian."

"What about us, don't we get a beer" Carla complained although I know she was just messing with me.

"No, after you have polished off a bottle of hundred-dollar wine with my sister, I'm cutting you both off."

"You're a braver man than I am" Bob laughed.

"I know what my sister is like when she drinks and if you're anything like my mother, it's best to stop now," I told Carla.

"I will have a tea then."

"Ana," I said, asking if she wanted tea too. All I got was a nod while she laughed.

Bringing the drinks in on a tray, I was finally able to take a seat by my wife who instantly cuddled into my side, her head on my chest.

Ana was talking to her mother and Mia about avoiding the sales, so as you do on Christmas Eve, I was speaking to Bob about business.

"Tired," I asked Ana when she tried to stifle her fifth yawn, having finished her tea.

"A little, someone wore me out last night" she whispered although, by the look of disgust on Mia's face, I know she heard too.

"Come on then, Santa is on his way. You won't get any gifts if you're still awake."

We said goodnight to our family, although I know I will be back downstairs before long. I like to check the house is locked up, my last thing of the night to do before I climb into bed myself.

Ana must have been exhausted because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. I must have really worn her out last night.

Kissing my wife's head, I left the room going to the nursery. I could hear the soft snores as soon as I entered, the night light casting a warm glow across the room.

"Good night Elliot," I said, quietly, moving him around the right way. I think it was him more than Emily who kicked inside their mother as once Emily is asleep she doesn't move at all.

I kissed his little forehead before moving over to my baby girl. Like I thought, she was in the exact same spot as when I had put her down earlier.

"Good night Emily."

I pulled her blanket up a little, making sure she didn't get cold. Placing a kiss to her forehead too, I then quietly left the room, closing the door to.

It was quiet downstairs now, everyone else going to bed. The only light came from the fairy lights that surrounded the Christmas tree. It was full to overflowing with gifts, mostly for my children no doubt. I know when Ray and the rest of my family arrive tomorrow, there will be more to come.

Once I had again checked the doors, I took a look around the room, smiling at what I saw. There was life here, where in my apartment in Seattle, there was only existence. This home was full of love, of laughter and full of my family and for the first time in my life, I felt I could truly breathe.

If someone would've told me last Christmas that my life would now be like this, I would've thought you'd had too much eggnog. I have been blessed with Ana, with our Children, our families. All were healthy and safe. I continue to be blessed with every kiss from my wife and every windy smile I receive.

Life is a gift, A Beautiful one.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **There is one chapter left, an epilogue of sorts.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	21. Chapter 21

APOV

"Charlie, where are you hiding little man," I heard Christian say before our giggling son appeared behind me gripping my legs.

"Are you hiding from daddy?" I asked, running my fingers through his little curls.

"Charlie…. Mommy, I think Charlie has gone, he's disappeared."

"Boo," Charlie said, stepping from behind me before he was scooped up into his father's arms.

"Where have you been hiding," Christian asked, before kissing all over his face.

"Ben bed."

"No wonder you couldn't find him then. Ben's in there snoring his head off, he must have hidden behind him" I said, looking over to our Labrador.

"Come on, let's leave Mommy to finish off in here and go and see what Emily and Elliot are doing. Your grandparents will be back soon."

"Fish."

"Not today, we'll go fishing another day. We're having burgers and fireworks" he said as they disappeared out of the door.

I watched as Christian put Charlie down, who ran to see what his brother and sister were doing over by the pond.

Charlie came to us just like Christian came to Grace and Carrick. Although he didn't have the physical abuse that my husband had, he still suffered.

He was left, abandoned in the hospital car park when he must have been only days old. He spent a long time in the hospital, longer even than the twins as he was weaned off the drugs that his birth mother had passed onto him. A letter was with him, apologising because she couldn't give him the life he deserved. We gave him that life.

We had been through all the training, the paperwork for adoption, fostering too as we knew that would also be an option if adopting took a while. Grace told us about Charlie after all avenues were closed off trying to find his mother or any other members of his family. When he left the hospital eventually, he came to live with us.

Charles José Grey, my little ray of sunshine. The twins love him to bits, having been nearly four when he finally came home. They were quick to take him under their wing. When he cries which is rare, it's the two of them who reach him first. As a parent, I know what a cry means and apart from when he was in the hospital, obviously in pain, I haven't heard a cry like that since. Giggles that's what I associate with Charlie, giggles and laughter.

"Mommy can I have a drink," Emily asked, walking in through the front door.

"Of course, sweetheart…. What have you been doing, preparing for Glastonbury."

"What's Glastonbury," she asked. I know I should've chosen my words wisely as she will want to know everything about it now.

"Never mind that now. How, when you went outside thirty minutes ago in your pretty dress do you now look like you've been rolling in the mud," I asked as Ben got up from his bed to investigate the mass of mud that is my daughter.

"Ben stop, that tickles" she laughed as he started to sniff around her stomach. "Elliot and I wanted to be pigs, they roll in the mud," she told me, her hands on her hips as if I should know that answer already.

"Does your brother look like you then?" I asked.

"No, of course not, he's a boy. He doesn't have a dress on."

I shut up, fixing her drink while I tried not to laugh. I love my life, the crazy kids too.

"Go on, out miss," I told her once I had given her, her drink. I followed her out with a drink for Elliot and Charlie's sippy cup.

True to form, my son was as dirty as his sister and our guests were not even here yet.

As has been customary on the fourth of July in the past, everyone comes here and this year will be no different.

Jose and Philippe, my dad, Sky, Elliot and their kids too. Grace and Carrick were staying the weekend with us as well, having gone out to get some supplies. When everyone gets here, the party can begin.

"Where do you want this Ana," my mum asked, bringing my tea out onto the porch which had been forgotten about with my giggling son and dirty daughter.

"Thanks, mum, I would forget my head if it was loose. How's Bob."

"He has a cold so obviously it's the worst man flu imaginable," she told me, making me laugh.

My mum and Bob had arrived two days ago, although I have hardly seen Bob. He was staying away from me, hoping that I don't catch a cold, having already spent the past two weeks with one.

"He will be fine mum. He can't blame me for catching it though as he had it before you got here."

"No, he can't sweetheart" she laughed. "How are you."

"I'm fine mum. It would be nice to be like the children, sick one day and then running around the next, but.."

"But you've never been like that."

"No, I have to fight a bit harder, but I get through it," I told her, resting my head on her shoulder as we watched Christian chase the children around, getting just as mucky as them.

Our attention turned towards the gate when we heard it opening and the cars started coming through. First José being quickly followed by Elliot and then Grace and Carrick coming up the rear.

"Did you all have a meeting somewhere, arriving together?" Christian asked as everyone started to get out of the cars.

"Yes brother, we decided to meet up and plan how to sabotage your barbecue. If I knew there was mud wrestling here though, we might have gotten here quicker" Elliot told him as he watched Christian try and wipe the mud from his face that Charlie had put there with his mucky hands. Elliot turned back to the car then, getting his impatient sons out.

"Aunt Ana" Cameron and Lewis called out. They ran past Christian, hi-fiving their uncle as they rushed to get to me.

"Hello boys, are you being good."

"Yes, Mommy said we're too much like daddy though. She shooed us out of the kitchen while she baked some pies."

"Maybe she wanted them to last long enough to get here. There are cookies on the kitchen counter if you're hungry, one each" I told them before they rushed past me and into the house. "One remember, I know how many there is."

"Yes, Aunt Ana" I heard one of them say.

"Hello, Ana," Sky said, coming over to my side, holding Petal in her arms.

"Hi Sky, how's this little one."

"Perfect as always, the boys are."

"Just like their father," we both said together, making us laugh.

Elliot and Sky adopted Cameron and Lewis, a year after they were married. They had been planning on it for a while but being asked to be foster parents to them first, they were happy to say yes. The boys stayed with them close to a month before they were reunited with their mother. The social worker finding them living in squalor weeks later, with a mother who was so drunk she was barely conscious had them moving back with Sky and Elliot for good this time. They were all heartbroken when they had to go back originally as a bond had grown between them all. They have the home they deserve now, the love that they needed, Petal too.

"How many cookies have you had," Sky asked the boys as they emerged from the house with my son Elliot.

"Just one Mommy."

"Really, you have a mouth full of cookie but the one you have in your hand is a perfect circle, how can that be."

"Magic Mommy," Lewis declared, making his older brother laugh.

"Go on you lot, go and annoy your dads, they will be in the barn," I told them.

They all ran off in the direction of the barn where all the men seemed to be congregating at the moment. The only one who wasn't was my oldest son who was sat on the bench by the pond throwing corn to the ducks with my dad. Most missed the pond as his arm couldn't throw that far, the ducks didn't mind though, coming close to pick up the corn.

"How's Jordan settling in," Sky asked as we joined my mum and Grace on the porch, watching all the big strong men, move the barbecue from the garage.

"Like a dream," I told them, smiling when I heard his laughter.

Jordan had only been with us a few months, our one and only foster child. That's what he started as anyway. We were happy at the time settling for the three children we had but a call from the agency, needing a placement for a child quickly, had us both acting fast. He was terrified at the time, of Christian more than anyone but he soon came around with the help we gave him. Time, space and a lot of love. He has special needs, although unless you knew him you wouldn't know it. Some people see a disability as something physical when a lot of the time it can be in their mind. His father thought that, thought he could beat it out of him when he wasn't physically able to do what he wanted, as quickly as he demanded. He's Christian's best friend now though, although he loves spending time with my dad too. Jordan Samuel was a Jones but he's now a Grey.

"I never asked as everything moved so quickly especially with the two family lawyers on side, how old is he," Grace asked.

"Just coming up to eleven, August 6th."

"It's nice to see him out and about," my mum said, having spent a bit of time in Jordan's room yesterday getting to know her new grandson.

"I know, he likes the peace and quiet of his room. Jordan didn't want to miss out on the fun though. Dad got him some ear muffs for when the fireworks go off as he's not keen on the loud screeching noise."

"Barbecues on, do you ladies need anything from the kitchen" Christian asked on his way into the house.

"A kiss," I told him, receiving just that.

"You two are still in the honeymoon phase six years later" Sky laughed.

Tell me about it. When we're alone, we can't keep our hands off each other.

Despite saying we were fine, Christian emerged from the house with a tray containing a pot of tea and cups. My husband knows us so well. He disappeared back into the kitchen after another kiss of thanks and went out with a tray that contained beer and drinks for the children.

"You have him well trained" Grace laughed.

"No, that's just how Christian is. Making sure everyone has all that they can need. He was raised a gentleman" I told her.

"So was Elliot but I think he would've been more at home with the apes" She laughed at her eldest son who was bouncing around with the children pretending to be monkeys.

"Charlie has left a present," José announced, coming over with my son in his arms.

"You know where everything is Uncle José," I told him, smiling at my best friend, not wanting to move from my spot.

"It's a good job I love you, you too little stinker," he told Charlie, blowing a raspberry on his neck before they went inside the house.

Our attention turned away from José and Charlie when we heard a splash from the pond. I thought one of the ducks had landed heavily but seeing my brother-in-law's head sticking out of the water, a lily pad on top of his head nearly had me choking on my tea.

"Oh my god, what have you done now," Sky asked, laughing at her husband.

"Lewis threw the ball in and I was trying to reach it," he spluttered, wading towards the edge and hauling himself out.

"Umm, Elliot," I said, giving up on containing my laughter. "What's that," I asked, pointing to the long stick which my husband had crafted a net onto the end. Balls ending up in the pond were a daily occurrence around here, no one but Elliot had found themselves in though.

"I thought it was a nice day for a dip. A bit cold and slimy though."

"Don't even think of stepping into the house in those wet clothes," Christian told him. "Barn now and I will get some of my clothes for you."

"You want me to get butt naked in the barn, Ben stop sniffing me," he told my dog before taking his wife's hand who dragged him to the barn.

"One day, one time we can have a normal family gathering," my dad said, in hysterics now.

"Not in this family dad, you should know that," I told him.

Christian collected some clothes from the laundry room, some old ones that he kept for working outside. He gave poor José the job of taking them to Elliot while he took a tired Charlie up to his room for a nap. José re-emerged from the barn minutes later in fits of laughter.

"You're a bit shrivelled up down there" José called out before being told to fuck off.

"Daddy swore, daddy swore, timeout daddy" Cameron and Lewis sang as they waited for their dad to emerge from the barn.

"Mom" I heard, turning to see Jordan.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Is it ok if I go and sit in my room."

"Of course, you don't have to ask Jordan, it's your room. I might come and join you if this lot gets any crazier."

"Bring your book."

"Now you're talking," I told him, seeing his smile appear. "Go and enjoy the peace and I will bring you up some food when it's all done. If it doesn't smell like pond water that is."

I watched him go inside, feeling a hand rest on my shoulder.

"You're such a good mother sweetheart," my mum said, kissing my cheek.

"It's what I was born to be. Don't get me wrong I love writing but the excitement I get here with Christian and our children, writing just can't compare."

"Mommy Aunt Mia's here" Emily shouted gaining our attention as she rushed towards the car as it approached.

"Emily Rose Grey, freeze that little bottom where it is until the car has stopped."

"Sorry, Mommy. Has Aunt Mia had the baby yet."

"I don't think she would be here if she was having the baby now," I told Emily, holding her hand until Sean had helped his heavily pregnant wife out of the car.

"I don't envy you," I said, hugging my sister in law before I gently patted her stomach.

"I don't envy how you used to be. I have two weeks to go, you were seven months and I think you still had half a belly on me."

"Twins will do that," I told her before we were interrupted by my daughter.

"When is Alice coming out, it must be boring for her in there. We have a doll waiting for her" Emily complained.

"Soon enough, although it will be a while until she can play with a doll," Mia told her, brushing my daughter's curls from her forehead when she rested her face against Mia's stomach, shouting hurry up.

"Come on, Miss Impatient, come and help me bring some food out while we wait for Alice to arrive."

We all walked back up to the porch, Mia taking my seat while I took Emily inside and passed her the lightest bowl which contained potato chips for her to take out.

"What's the chance that when we get out there, there will be any left" Christian asked me, coming down the stairs.

"About zero, it keeps her busy though. How're the boys."

"One is sleeping, another is reading about dragons and knights. The third if he's still with his uncle, is probably covered in mud again."

"I hope not because Elliot Snr that is, is supposed to be helping your dad at the barbecue."

"I had better go and control the madness then," He told me, kissing my lips before he headed out of the door.

….

Jordan ate his burger in his bedroom, although he came down to join us for the fireworks. He had his ear defenders on and like the rest of us, felt some of the bangs but he laughed and clapped enjoying them, even holding his youngest brother in his arms at one point joining in his excitement.

The excitement in this family is contagious, the laughter and giggles too. I had my family now, one that once upon a time was just a dream for me. I had to learn to live before I could get there, fight my health and beat whatever illness was put in my way. I will fight forever if I have to because I don't want to miss a moment of this.

Christian, Elliot, Emily, Charlie and Jordan. Our families too. They were all a beautiful gift that was given to me and forever they will be all mine.

**The end**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing and joining them on this journey which was partly mine.**

 **Even though Kate was dealt with in the last chapter, some were asking for more detail on why she did what she did. I was going to put something in this chapter, but she didn't belong here anywhere. The simple answer is greed. She had known the name Grey through her parents no doubt so when her friends mentioned that name, she was straight over there. She got the wrong brother though. She set her sights on Christian and thought she could worm her way into his life with Elliot unknowing offering her the perfect way in, obviously getting rid of Elliot when her plan worked. It failed though as Christian couldn't stand her and she underestimated the bond between the brothers, so her plan to trap him came next. She failed at everything except finding herself in a prison cell.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


End file.
